The Prophecy
by Keidox
Summary: The Child of Light shall once again rise up to save the world of the past and with her shall travel The Demon Lord, The Forsaken One, The Huntress, The Orphan, The Fox Child and The Demon Servant.
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth mentioning

Author's Note: I should probably say right now that I got the idea for this story from two extraordinary series by the author named David Eddings. If you have read these books, don't worry, I'm just using the idea not the storyline and if you haven't read it likewise so there won't be any spoilers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dumb dust . . . . lousy scrolls . . . ."Kagome grumbled to herself, "It's not if anyone reads them anyway." 

"Are you done in there yet Kagome?" someone called from the back of the room. 

"No, not yet Souta," she replied. "If you stop bothering me, we might be able to get this done faster!" 

She listened for a little to see if her younger brother would respond. Satisfied that he wouldn't interrupt her anymore, she returned to dusting off the shelves. She hadn't gotten very far when a small object hit the back of her head.

"Ouch!" she muttered, picking up the object, "Dumb scroll, I wonder where this came from? Hmm…there doesn't seem to be anywhere that it fell from." She sighed. "So I guess I have to read it. Just great, as if my day wasn't already gone." 

She unrolled it carefully. She didn't want to rip it. After all, it looked really old.

__

The Kirn Codex

Behold, the maiden of that which guards the jewel with four souls, there shall come a time when the armor in which hides her heart safe within shall be pierced and a traitorous act shall be done for the armor is now broken and she shalt be slain. The jewel in which is guarded shall be stolen from this pure soul and found will be him who owns the appearance of whom stolen the item of great power, sealed with the last power, never to be released. The jewel shall die with her, to await the time it awakens again and reveals to this world, its savior, The Child of Light. The one who sleeps still, bound by the very enchantment which was never to be broken, shall live once more, freed to protect and guide the Child of Light as the Demon Lord, found only when the sword which heals all is gained. 

To companion The Child of Light, along with The Demon Lord, the Huntress, the Orphan, the Demon Servant, the Fox Child, and the Forsaken One shall be revealed as time passes. But be warned, beware of the Darkness, which strives to destroy thy companions and thyself even as the Child of Dark does not be. Destroyed, will be the Darkness when the time is right but never before then, lest your task fail.

The Child of Light and Dark shall meet in a final match to decide on the fate of the universe. The two shall battle upon a field of blood and light, high up in the heavens upon which, the Demon Lord shall only be taken for the Choice shall be made upon this nothingness once the world plunges into darkness and the only light is the path unto the battle. Guardeth thy companions well Child of Light for all hast a purpose and without any of them, the battle has already been lost. But be forewarned Child of Light, that one of thy companions shall die. Heed thy instructions well. Miss not one companion and take not one more for if so, your purpose is failed. 

Each Event shall find your companions in need but one hint shall be given for each. 

Revealed will be the Huntress as the Darkness holds one dear. Revealed shall be the Orphan and the Demon Servant once the Demon Lord shall come to be. Revealed shall be the Fox Child as grave danger strikes the Orphan. Revealed will be the Forsaken One as the troubled of the past grow ever stronger within. 

Heedeth my words as come will the Choice. Gather thy companions with great haste and make no error there. Fore one chance is granted to complete thy task. Bewareth too the Ones of the Darkness. Bound to the Darkness but freed they will be. As too will be the Speed of Wind and the one whom is held dearest shall fall. Take great care Child of Light. Your task begins now.

Kagome sat, staring at the parchment, her mind reeling, until Souta's voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Neesan! Wake up! We're not done and it's almost dinner time." 

"Wha…What?" Kagome shook her head quickly, in a small attempt to remove the blanket that seemed to have covered her thoughts. 

"Come on Neesan," Souta tapped his foot impatiently, "We have to finish."

Kagome stood, the now rolled parchment clasped tightly in her hands. She stood, wondering briefly at the new stiffness in her limbs, before going to help Souta. 'That was strange,' she thought, 'Did it mean Shikon no Tama?'

"Wait just a minute Souta," she called, turning and walking out the shrine. She went to her room, carefully placing the parchment in her backpack, among all the packets of Ramen and first aid supplies. The words, 'Jewel of Shikon,' echoed through her head, prompting her to take it the next time she went to the feudal age.

They finished cleaning pretty late and by the time she went to bed, the strange parchment lingered only briefly in her memory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadowed figure crept across the yard, pausing only once to listen. Once it reached the house, it edged along the side, seeming to be sure of where it was going. It reached a dimly lighted room and peered inside, looking carefully at the girl dozing in a semi-sitting position. From the way she was lying, she had fallen asleep reading. It shifted carefully, prying open the small window, not making a sound, before slipping inside and closing the window behind it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome knew that she was forgetting something important but the more she tried to remember, the less important and distant it seemed. She couldn't fall asleep but almost as soon as she opened her math book to try and get some last minute studying, she had fallen asleep almost immediately. 

She woke up with a start when she felt a hand clamped over her mouth and sensed a familiar, yet not so familiar, presence behind her. She struggled violently, her mind screaming at her that the not so familiar part was the one that she should worry about. 

"Stop fighting bitch, it's me," the one behind her whispered as he removed his hand. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around, her mind frantically trying to figure out why she was suddenly getting a foreboding feeling from the one person she trusted most. 

Inuyasha looked her over carefully for a few moments before carefully saying, "Come on Kagome. Let's go."

"Eh?" Kagome was definitely worried – this 'seemed' to be Inuyasha, but there was something about those eyes that she didn't like at all.

"Kaede-baba needs you," He said, averting his face to stare out the window he had come through.

'Kaede-obasan wants me?' she thought, studying his face carefully, 'She wouldn't have sent him if it wasn't really important, unless… she didn't send him.' 

"Are you sure this can't wait till morning?" she asked out loud. 

"I don't know. I don't think it can though. Kaede-baba seemed pretty upset when she woke me up and told me to find you," He turned back to face her.

'Wait a minute…' Kagome leaned forwards, studying his face, confused when his expression didn't change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day:

Inuyasha waited, none to patiently, on a roof, for Kagome to return so they could once again go to find more Shikon shards. By mid-day, it was apparent that she wasn't coming on her own. 

"Dammit Kagome," he grumbled, "She's late." 

Inuyasha jumped from the roof, landing with grace on the ground, stopping for a minute before bounding off to the well. 

***

"Hiya Inuyasha niisan! What are you doing here?" 

"Where's Kagome?" he asked the young boy, ignoring his question. 

"Neesan? I thought she already left," Souta told him, tilting his head curiously. 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right here. He lifted his head, sniffing the air lightly for some clue as to where she could have gone. He went upstairs to where he knew her room was, nose twitching as he sneezed repeatedly. She had been in here, he could tell that easily but there was another, more recent scent in the room as well. One that he knew but it was too mixed in with Kagome's scent that he didn't register it. His eyes traced over the outline of the room, stopping when he saw her backpack lying in the ground. He picked it up slowly, following the trail that her scent had left, through the window. 

Inuyasha jumped easily from the window, landing in a crouch and bending down to crawl on the ground, where the traces of her scent would be obvious. He followed it into the well house, his eyes scanning the ground in hopes of some clue as to where she had gone. Puzzlement was clear on his face when her scent very clearly stopped into the well. A strong, terrifying, scent reached his nose. Inuyasha walked over to where he could tell the scent was coming from, eyes widening when saw the red-coated remains of what had once been Kagome's Shikon shard bottle. He sank down into a crouch, scooping up it all and removing the Shikon shards from the glass pieces. Inuyasha brought he glass shards to his nose, a quick sniff confirming what he feared. Kagome's blood. He glanced down at the mussed earth, noticing the writing for the first time. A few brief words had been scratched, rather hurriedly into the earth beside it. Rage swept through him as he read the kanji and his mind finally registered the faint scent that he had caught in Kagome's room. 

Naraku had taken her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jap. Translations:

Neesan-older sister

Niisan-older brother

-obasan: elderly woman

-baba: very rude address for an elderly woman

kanji: Japanese writing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the repost. I hope that you liked it. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Golden Eyes

Disclaimer: Why would I own anything?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had known something wasn't right when she looked into Inuyasha's face, waiting for the annoyed look or the, "What are you doing Kagome?" but nothing like that happened. She backed away, letting her eyes trail over him, trying to figure out what her mind thought was so wrong about the person in front of her. Then it hit her. Her eyes stopped at his neck, scanning it a few times to make sure that she wasn't mistaken. She wasn't. The rosary was indeed missing . . . .  
  
Kagome backed away slowly, her eyes widening as she leaned against the door, hand reaching behind her for the knob.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" he asked, mouth curving into a smirk, and stepping towards her.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she whispered, even as her mind dimly registered the presence a large amount of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Don't you know me Kagome?" he said, arms snapping out to catch her wrist and pull her forwards.  
  
Kagome fought him, her wrist held in an iron grasp. She knew what this was now. It was just like he had done fifty years ago. . .  
  
"Naraku. . . " Kagome hissed out, at last wrenching her arm from him. She massaged her wrist carefully with her other hand, mind racing as she tried to think of how she would get herself out of this situation. She didn't even see him move. Naraku was behind her in an instant, clapping one hand over her mouth and wrapping his other hand around her body. Kagome reacted instantly, slipping one hand into the pocket of her skirt, groping around slowly.  
  
Naraku lifted her, clamped to his body, as he jumped from the window. She struggled against him, as he carried her to the well house. Naraku, apparently growing irritated with all the fidgeting, turned her, setting her on her feet. But before she could move, he brought his hand back, slapping her sharply across the face and sending her into the side of the well.  
  
Kagome winced, letting her hand fall open, spilling the now blood-tipped pieces of glass and Shikon shards on the ground. She scratched into the ground, hoping that Inuyasha would come soon and find her message. Naraku lifted her by her hair and the last thing she saw was the back of Naraku's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke lying on a thick woven mat. She sat up quickly, regretting the motion almost instantly because of the dizziness that it had caused. She held her head in her hands, trying to force away the pounding in her head. She groaned as her efforts seemed to only increase the pain.  
  
"You are awake."  
  
Kagome's head shot up at once, eyes scanning the darkness in an almost wild fear, for the owner of the sudden voice.  
  
"No need to worry, you will be safe here," someone stepped out into view. Kagome's eyes narrowed when the tall figure, clad in a baboon skin continued to speak, "How are you feeling?"  
  
'I know this person,' she thought instantly, distrust forming in her almost immediately.  
  
'But why?' she questioned the sudden hateful mindset that was forming towards the figure and growing alarmed when no reason came to mind. She looked around suspiciously, trying to register where she was and why she was there. A sudden jolt in her head brought her attention, and horror, to the fact that her mind was muddled enough so that she didn't remember anything.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, determined to retain a calm facade, wincing when the words came from her mouth dry and thin.  
  
"You do not remember anything?" the question was a little to calm and uncaring for her to try and shake off her discomfort.  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly, her head still spinning too much for her to try and recall anything at the moment. Instead, she stood, turning slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. A small shiver of fear ran through her when her eyes met only black stone. The only color in this place was the white of the baboon skin that the person wore, and even that seemed to be cloaked in deep shadows.  
  
She walked to the wall, lifting both her hands and pressing them lightly against it. She winced suddenly, her attention brought at once to the thin, cloth bandages that wrapped her hand. Thin lines of blood appeared through it. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling a warm sensation inside her. She embraced it tightly, urging it to grow and fill her, to push away the pain in her head. A feeling of euphoria swarmed through her almost immediately, clearing her head for a few blissful seconds, before the warmth was ripped away from her. The walls seemed to laugh at her, closing in around her, she looked up, through the only way to escape from this place.  
  
She gasped as it felt like her head was ripping apart, the warmth had left and was being pushed farther back by the knives that drove deeper and deeper in her mind. She fell to the ground, gasping.  
  
The cloaked being stepped towards her, offering her a glass filled with a thick reddish liquid. She just stared into it suspiciously, unsure of what it could be.  
  
The glass was pressed against her lips. "Drink," she was told, "It will help."  
  
There was no way out of this and her head was hurting too much to even attempt resist any opportunity to heal it. Kagome drank, feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat, clearing enough of her headache so that she could think clearly now but despite the fact that her mind was cleared, she still could not recall anything. She glanced down at her clothing, noticing for the first time the black hakama and white shirt.  
  
'Miko. . . ' The word sounded in her thoughts. She clung to it, hoping desperately for something that she could be sure at. An image came to her. A woman with long black hair, tied back in a high ponytail. She, it seemed, was also a miko. Her hakama was red and she had a bow, ready and aimed in her hands. But who was she pointing towards? She stretched her mind, trying to see beyond the blurred outline of the edge. Nothing came to her.  
  
Kagome turned to the cloaked figure, a little unnerved that it said nothing, just staring at her silently. She jumped when it spoke suddenly, "How are you feeling?" it asked her again, the voice seeming to be male more than anything else.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked, ignoring his question and determined to get her answers first.  
  
"You had lost control over yourself and we were forced to bring you here," was the simple answer that she got. There was an aura emanating from this figure that she didn't trust at all.  
  
"Lost control?"  
  
"Yes. Bandits attacked your home. You lost control over your powers and everyone was killed."  
  
Kagome remained silent, contemplating this explanation. A part of her urged her to accept this as what had happened, if only to regain a portion of her memory. She ignored it stubbornly; a larger part told her not to trust this person under any circumstances.  
  
"I am tired," she said slowly, trying to figure the way to bide her time until her memory returned, "I would like to get some rest."  
  
"Very well," he vanished, leaving no trace that he had ever been there at all.  
  
Kagome lay down on the mat, fingering the frayed edges. She closed her eyes to focus on returning her mind to its rightful state.  
  
'Who am I?' she asked herself, squeezing her eyes closed tightly and curling up. She saw that person again, that woman in the miko garb. There was someone else with her, her image was blurred but she was suddenly swamped by betrayal and sorrow, without knowing why. She focused hard on this new person, making out the crimson robes but nothing else. The image faded away quickly, despite how she tried to hold it.  
  
A pair of golden eyes flashed in her mind. Her eyes snapped open with a start, there was something about those eyes that she remembered. She imprinted them in her mind, trying to remember the rest of the face that went with it. She stood suddenly, the image giving her the courage to look for a way to escape from this prison.  
  
She noticed, for the first time, a long bow and a single arrow resting against the wall. She was hesitant to touch them. It seemed that the shadows that seeped from the walls were leaking in to the weapon as well. But there was nothing else that she could try. Besides, they were perfect for the escape plan that she had in mind.  
  
She kneeled next to the mat, picking out the longest strand of the fray and pulled. It came loose instantly. Kagome pulled it until the mat lay unraveled at her feet. She grasped the new string, tugging to test its strength. Satisfied that it would hold her weight, she picked up the arrow, almost dropping it when a jolt went through her and the arrow glowed pink. Kagome shook her head, firmly tying the end of the string to the end of the arrow. She picked up the bow, ignoring how the same jolt went through her and the same response that the bow gave.  
  
Kagome prayed that this would work, knocking the arrow and taking careful aim to the edge of the small opening. She shot, squelching the urge to shout in triumph when the arrow buried deep into the side of the opening, right where she had wanted it. She pulled the bow over her head, resting it securely across her chest.  
  
Kagome picked up the end of the string, hoping that it wouldn't break when she was in the air. She held it firmly, holding her weight with it and walking up the side of the wall. Her eyes widened when one strand of the makeshift rope broke. She took the last few steps quickly, grasping the arrow. She stuck her hand through the opening, wanting to cry out when she realized that it wasn't big enough for her to fit through. She slammed her hand against the wall in frustration, surprised when the edges around the opening crumbled, widening the hole.  
  
She was even more surprised that she hadn't broken her hand with the force of her swing. She didn't stop to worry about it for too long, scrambling through the opening before her rope broke on her. She pulled the arrow out with her. She took her bow in her hand, knocking the arrow but holding the point down. She didn't know if she would need it or not.  
  
She looked around her, breathing in the fresh air happily. She walked through the clearing, to step into a thick grove of trees that seemed to call to her. A force pulled at her mind. Almost a memory but not quite. She slowly at first, but a sense of urgency made her strides longer, to have her moving at almost a run to the unknown destination.  
  
'Move!' something in her mind screamed.  
  
Kagome stumbled, startled at the sudden command. She tripped falling to the ground and freezing instantly as she heard something slice the air where her head had been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Inuyasha's hand clenched over the shards, jumping through the well to try to trace her scent to where Naraku had taken her. He only prayed that he wasn't too late to stop him.  
  
He wondered what Naraku had done to be able to get through the portal and what he had in mind for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha leapt from the well the instant his feet touched the earth, his ears and nose twitching furiously but as he thought, there was no sign that Kagome had been in this time.  
  
He was more than willing to search for Naraku himself but stopped himself as he realized that the chances of them finding Kagome were greater if the whole group searched. Inuyasha growled, not wanting to waste anymore time but still raced to the hut to gather everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome turned, peering up at the stranger, who appeared to be trying to kill her. She didn't think that she knew this person but there was something vaguely familiar about the stripes across his face and the crescent moon that marked his forehead.  
  
He glared at her as if she had done something wrong, as she picked herself up, watching him curiously. She sword that hung loosely in his clawed hand explained the sudden slice in the air. She returned his glare. She hadn't done anything wrong and he was trying to kill her.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru," he said, "will kill you, human."  
  
A black cloud swirled around him, rising into the sky and carrying him with it in a spiral of dark energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI??" Sango was up on her feet the instant Inuyasha had told them that Kagome had been taken, her face livid.  
  
Miroku's face was grim as he stood. They already knew, from the anger that crossed Inuyasha's face and the shards that he showed them, who had taken her. Without another word, Sango and Miroku were mounted on Kirara, weapons in hand, ready to leave.  
  
A slight breeze blew in front of them, bringing a much wanted scent to Inuyasha's nose. He ran forwards at immediately and for once there were no shouts for him to wait. There was no time to waste if Naraku had Kagome. The others knew this and Kirara was urged forwards, flying above him, searching for her from the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had come upon the clearing, scanning the area for what was causing the pulse that drew her there. She saw it. Kagome stepped up the roots of the enormous tree, tracing an area worn in the bark with her fingers. She traced the lines of the bark, pausing when her fingertips met a small indent in the wood and an image flashed once in her memory, there had been someone pinned to this tree. The wind was blowing, the white strands of hair blowing gently. She winced when a sharp prick went through her finger and pulled her hand down. She stuck her finger in her mouth immediately, sucking away the small droplet of blood that had formed.  
  
She lowered her head, shaking lightly as she removed her finger. Something grabbed at her awareness. Her head shot up. She whirled instantly, her bow coming up and her arrow ready. She tilted her head, puzzled when she saw who it was. It was a boy. A boy with the golden eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations: miko: priestess hakama: the formal baggy pants  
  
Author's Note: Second Chapter complete at last. I hope you liked it. 


	3. Time

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha froze as he stepped into the clearing. He watched soundlessly as she traced the lines of the bark with her fingertips, stopping when she reached the opening where the point of the arrow had sealed him for fifty years was hidden. He took a single step forwards, opening his mouth to call to her. His mouth snapped shut immediately when she whirled, an arrow tip pointed to his chest.  
  
His eyes widened, moving first up the arrow shaft to the bow that she held ready. His view switched to her face, confused when she did not lower her weapon, even though he knew that she was watching him. He watched her carefully as she stared at him. Her eyes were narrowed as she traced his form. Her eyes locked with his and he sucked in his breath and stumbled backwards. There was none of the kindness and warmth that was always in Kagome's eyes. All there was, was confusion and not a hint of recognition.  
  
***  
  
Kagome watched him, eyes slowly taking in all his features, as he stood motionless in front of her. Something inside her objected violently to shooting this boy, even though he was clearly a youkai, her eyes flicking from his ears to look him straight in the eye. She lowered her bow, relaxing the string as it as she let the arrow drop to the ground. Her head pounded fiercely and she raised her hand to her temples, trying to push away the ache.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered. The image of the golden eyes appearing before her once again, this time, fading into the widening ones of the one she was watching.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught the soft question, his eyes widened, shock and hurt coloring his face. "Kagome?" he asked, struggling against the urge to run up to her and shake her into remembering.  
  
"Kagome?" curiosity filled her voice, "Is that my name?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled to think of a reasonable excuse for this strange behavior but he was saved from having to respond as Kirara finally landed. Kagome jumped when she caught, from the corner of her eye, another coming towards her.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango picked up her pet as she shrunk back to her tiny form, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned to her, tilting her head to regard the older girl and monk, a painful sort of hope filling her eyes. "Do you . . . know me?" she asked. Her voice was soft and layered with hesitation.  
  
"Kagome-chan . . ." Sango stepped forwards but Miroku grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head when she glanced back at her. There was something he didn't trust about the weapon in her hand. It was almost as if the darkness he felt in it was trying to consume them, dark tentacles reaching for them.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't moved from where he had been standing. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched the girl in front of him with a painful sort of curiosity. He inhaled sharply as a breeze blew towards him, it was Kagome all right. Her scent confirmed it, though there was a slight smell of Naraku that clung to her robes.  
  
Kagome had taken a step backwards and there was fear in her gaze. Miroku stepped up, "You have nothing to fear from us Kagome-sama. We are your friends."  
  
"Who are you?" There was something about them that made her want to believe them but she couldn't. A stubborn part of her mind wouldn't let her.  
  
"Come back to the hut with us and we will explain to you," Miroku made his voice as neutral as he could, adding, "We will not hurt you," when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
Kagome seemed to think this over for a bit before nodding. She didn't know why, but she trusted these people. Inuyasha reached out to pick her up but froze when she recoiled from him. The hurt in his eyes was evident and Kagome could feel her chest clench at the sight.  
  
***  
  
They were all seated in the hut by the side of the Inuyasha Forest. It was silent as Kagome processed the information that she had just been given. It almost didn't seem real to her.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't said a word through the whole explanation, just seated perfectly still, his eyes burning into Kagome's face, almost as if he was trying to will her into remembering. They didn't ask her for the information about what had happened to her, instead, trusting her to tell them when she was ready.  
  
Kagome sat, the Shikon shards balanced on her open palm, the memories were all there, she knew but her mind didn't want to cooperate with her. As if it was trying to keep her from remembering.  
  
She closed her eyes, deep in thought. She knew though, somewhere inside her, that they were telling the truth. Even now, she could feel the thrum of the Shikon shards in her palm. She closed her fingers over them, bringing her fist to her chest and feeling the jolt of familiarity shoot through her heart.  
  
A sudden realization had her snapping her eyes open.  
  
'Naraku . . .' she thought, the distrust for the baboon clothed person becoming obvious to her now, 'That was Naraku. . .'  
  
Kagome stiffened, a strange blank look taking over her eyes.  
  
"Oi. Kagome," Inuyasha reached slowly out, shaking her shoulder gently in an attempt to snap her out of the trance that she had seemed to fade into.  
  
She shook herself out of it, blinking rapidly. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha," she said when she saw the worry in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back, settling against the wall once again. Kagome had not stopped staring at him. Her eyes were intense enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Why . . . .," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his face, "Your eyes . . . Why do I remember them and nothing else?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, not knowing what to make from this revelation. He had only begun to form a reply but Kagome wasn't finished, "Why are the images of you the only thing I remember?"  
  
"I . . . " Inuyasha struggled to think of an explanation to give her but before he could finish, Kagome sat straight up, her face turning to the door of the hut.  
  
"There's something coming this way. Fast," Kagome stood, picking up her bow and a small quiver of arrows that were against the wall.  
  
Kagome stepped out the door, watching the land carefully. A shape blurred in front of her and she brought her bow up almost mechanically.  
  
'Sesshoumaru . . . ' she thought, anger filling her when she recalled the tall youkai trying to slice her in half earlier.  
  
Kagome fired as Sesshoumaru's form became evident in the blur. He dodged it easily, leaping forwards with his arm extended. Kagome gasped as her back was slammed against a tree trunk and the clawed hand around her throat kept her there.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran at his brother, "You bastard! Let Kagome go!"  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped up, taking Kagome with him as he landed, gracefully, on the ground. Kagome struggled for air as the hand around her throat tightened.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother sharply, "I will not until I am told why this human smells of Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha stopped, his gaze flicking once to Kagome's face then back to glare at Sesshoumaru as he grumbled out, "The bastard kidnapped her."  
  
"Then she knows where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha didn't know how to answer this.  
  
"I don't know where he is. I saw him once and he disappeared," Kagome told him, gasping.  
  
"That is a pity, human," his hand squeezed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted, his hand gripping the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I can not have someone who reeks of Naraku wandering my lands."  
  
"What?!?!" Inuyasha was literally shaking with rage, partially at himself for not being able to do anything without risking injury to Kagome.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, fighting off the darkness that was rising in her mind.  
  
"No . . . ." she whispered, loud enough for both brothers to hear and stare at her in surprise, "No . . . ." her voice rose in volume as she opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her arms and pressed them against Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"No," she said firmly, turning enough so that she could glare at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.  
  
Kagome's aura flared dangerously as she shoved Sesshoumaru away from her with enough force to make him slide backwards and release her neck.  
  
Her eyes flashed silver, once for a split second of time. She raised her bow slowly, an arrow already building power targeted him.  
  
"I apologize Sesshoumaru, but your purpose is not in this," the words that flowed from her mouth were not hers and her eyes narrowed as she released the arrow. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to move and even if he did, he was unable to. It seemed to him as if his body was frozen and, try as he might, he couldn't do anything to dodge the arrow that sped towards him in a thick beam of silver and pink energy.  
  
Everyone stared in complete shock as the arrow slammed straight into Sesshoumaru's chest, throwing him back with enough force to knock him back into the Goshinboku. Surprisingly though, he didn't go through it like he had the other trees, instead a force seemed to slow him down and settle him against the bark, even as the arrow glowed silver. It went through his chest, disappearing slowly into his skin. With ever inch that went through, an aura pulsed around him, covering him completely and holding him immobile against the tree. The air around him shimmered as the last of the arrow vanished and instead of dropping him to the ground, pinning him there. His eyes closed and his entire form slumped.  
  
"It is not your time . . . . " the voice whispered in the wind, echoing through the clearing as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came forward.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand, frowning in confusion as the bow she held began to pulse. She gasped as it began to fade, disappearing with every heartbeat. She looked up slowly, watching as Sesshoumaru's form faded, lifting the bow so she could watch both. Her hand closed over air as both Sesshoumaru and her weapon vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
-chan: suffix after a person's name to show familiarity -sama: Mr./Mrs. (formal) gomen: sorry, I'm sorry, I apologize, stuff like that Goshinboku: the god tree  
  
Author's Note: Whew . . . that took a while to write. I hope you liked it. I know that Sesshoumaru is a bit out of character but it was the best I could do if I was to stick to the story line. Sorry if I offended any Sess fans. 


	4. Light

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Repeat nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away when she finally noticed that they were all staring at her in shock. She walked forwards, stepping on the roots of the enormous tree to place her hand on the bark where Sesshoumaru had laid not a moment before. Only rough bark met her palm and she lowered her hand, stepping down. She faced the tree sadly, placing her hands together and bowed, closing her eyes. She didn't open her eyes even when she stood, her mouth open and breathing heavily.  
  
She almost jumped when Inuyasha stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He could smell the tears that she was trying so hard to suppress. She turned to him, opening wide watery eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise when she turned to him, gripping his haori as she cried silently into his chest. His arms came around her and he stroked her hair softly.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome," he told her quietly.  
  
"But-But I-" she stammered, trying to find words to place why she was crying, "I just did THAT to him."  
  
"He was trying to kill you Kagome. You only sealed him. He will be released," he pulled away from her, lifting her chin to watch her face.  
  
She pushed away from him, "Gomen ne, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha watched her carefully as she turned away from him. He turned his attention back to the tree on which he had slept for fifty years and seeing his brother there as well. He looked back just in time to see Kagome and Sango walking back to the village.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "That was not something that Kagome-sama has done before."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, couldn't reply, just moved away from the monk, following the path that the girls had taken, back to the hut. Miroku watched him as he left, turning to the Goshinboku one last time before he to went. All were unaware that they were being watched carefully.  
  
The figure smirked, "So it is time . . ."  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat, cross-legged, underneath a tree, appearing to be watching somewhere far off even as her thoughts wandered back to that afternoon.  
  
'What happened?' she thought, the power that had flowed through her for that short time had almost overwhelmed her and she knew that it had not been hers. Her eyes faded and she whispered, "It is not your time . . ."  
  
She stood slowly, her eyes clouded as she began to walk slowly to the hut.  
  
***  
  
Everyone looked up when the door flap blew open, revealing Kagome in the doorway.  
  
"Oi Kagome. What is it?" Inuyasha asked, when she didn't say anything, just stood there with her head bowed, her bangs shadowing her face. The wind hadn't stopped and everything that could be lifted by wind was blown against the back wall.  
  
She said nothing to him, just took a wavering step forwards into the hut, the wind instantly stopping when she crossed the threshold.  
  
They watched as she dropped into a corner to face them, crossing her legs as she fell into a seated position. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku drew in their breaths sharply as she lifted her head slowly, revealing the change in her eyes. They were flashing disturbingly between Kagome's deep violet and a sharp silver. They were narrowed and from the way her teeth jaw was tensed and her face lined, she was fighting something in her mind.  
  
'Dammit miko. I just need to talk to them.'  
  
The voice sounded suddenly in her head and Kagome's expression shifted to surprise but even that faded shortly, leaving a completely blank look on her face, devoid of any emotion. The purple in her eyes left and the silver gleamed.  
  
"O-Oi Kagome?" Inuyasha reached a hand out to touch her shoulder but Miroku knocked it away quickly, ignoring to glare that he received for it. He watched Kagome with a tense expression, feeling something very wrong with the power that was radiating from her form.  
  
"That is NOT Kagome-sama," he gritted out, reaching for his staff and pulling a few charms from his robes.  
  
"Very perceptive of you monk," she said, blinking twice and shaking her head, "No, I am not Kagome." He looked away quickly as the silver eyes caught his and a jolt shot through his entire being.  
  
Her voice seemed to echo and almost appeared to not be coming from her at all and instead from around her. It sounded old yet young all at once, Kagome, yet not Kagome. It was hard to place but it gave the impression of coming, almost, from another time.  
  
Another wind swirled around her, brushing her hair from her face. Her bangs blew away and there, on her forehead was a single kanji word. Hikari. Light.  
  
(Author's Note: That just means that there was one Japanese character on her forehead. In Japanese, the word is hikari. In English, the word is Light. Just incase it was misunderstood.)  
  
It blazed on her skin, seeming to be made from a silver flame. It was unmistakable, engraved on her forehead and lighting up her face. The wind stopped and her hair fell once again, but the mark still remained, showing even through her bangs, as though burning them.  
  
"Who are you then?" Sango clenched her teeth together, reaching slowly behind her for the Hiraikotsu, not liking the idea of hitting Kagome but willing to at least knock her out if the situation turned ugly.  
  
'Kagome' hesitated, "I can not answer that correctly I'm afraid. I have been called many things but perhaps . . . " she reached for the yellow backpack that held Kagome's belongings, pulling out a long, thin object, "This may clear things up for you. Here," she offered the scroll to Miroku, who took it carefully, "Read it to your comrades monk."  
  
Miroku's eye twitched with annoyance at the constant referral as 'monk' but he swallowed it as he slowly unrolled the yellow parchment. He scanned the page quickly, his eyes widening. He glanced up at 'Kagome,' startled. She nodded to him. Miroku swallowed and began to read.  
  
***  
  
She watched as things began to click in their minds, leaning back against the wall as she stretched her muscles out lazily. She turned her attention to Kagome once again.  
  
'Miko?' she called out into the mind of the one who's vessel she shared.  
  
'I want my body back!' Kagome shouted, 'What are you doing? Who are you anyway?!?'  
  
Kagome could clearly hear the amusement in the voice as it replied back to her, 'So impatient little one. They are reading my Codex right now. I will have to speak with them when they finish and then you may have your body back.'  
  
'What Codex? Who are you!?' Kagome demanded an answer.  
  
'Such a strong will for one so young. You will go far little one. You have read my prophecy.'  
  
'What prophecy?' Kagome struggled to remember.  
  
'Ahhh. That is right. Your mind is still sealed. We will speak later of it then. All you must know now is that I will not harm you or any that you care for. You are my chosen.'  
  
'Nani?' Kagome fought to understand but the voice was gone, 'Augh!' she cried in frustration. The blackness that she floated in seemed to be unending. Even now, she didn't seem to be standing on anything but it felt as if she was.  
  
***  
  
Miroku finished reading the worn parchment, rolling it up slowly, his thoughts distracted, as was everyone else. The Light, as he supposed that it was now, had not moved in the slightest, staring right at them in the most unnerving way, as if it was seeing into their very souls.  
  
She said nothing for a moment, seeming to be letting their thoughts catch up with everything that had been said.  
  
"Do you understand now?" she asked, they supposed it was a she for now, considering that it was Kagome's body that it was.  
  
"Then you are the Light," Miroku stated quite calmly, his arms folded in his lap.  
  
"You mind is quite fast monk. However, you have not yet gained a part in my chosen."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, pondering over something silently in his head. Hikari, as would be the obvious name for her, seemed to find this amusing and turned to him, "Inuyasha, your name was, correct?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, not really paying any attention to Hikari at the moment.  
  
Hikari noticed and sighed, "It seems that you are also not prepared to take your place." She would have said more but Sango and Miroku had questions of their own.  
  
"The Child of Light . . . It is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes," she raised one eyebrow, "I thought it would be obvious."  
  
"Then what of her companions?"  
  
"I can tell you no more than what is written in the Kirn. It is against the rules. They will be revealed soon, after all, The Child of Light has appeared and the Child of Dark prepares for battle."  
  
"I suppose that you can tell us nothing else," Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"You know the answer to that already monk."  
  
***  
  
'Kagome?'  
  
'Hmm?' Kagome had just been getting the hang of moving around in this place.  
  
'Your friends are worried about you. I must take my leave now. The time limit is almost past.'  
  
'Time limit?'  
  
'Yes. You will regain your memory soon Kagome. Trust me.' Hikari seemed to hesitate for a moment, 'Take this.'  
  
Kagome felt her arm being lifted and something small pressed into it. 'What is it?' she tried to look into her hand but Hikari had already closed her fingers over it.  
  
'You will know when the time is right.'  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'Do not concern yourself right now. You will know.'  
  
The voice was gone.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly bled back into the normal purple shade that they had always seen. She blinked rapidly, not yet adjusted to the sudden change in light.  
  
"Gah!" she shouted, nearly falling over backwards when her vision cleared and she saw a small someone looking right into her face. She managed to catch herself on her hands at the last moment.  
  
"Kagome?" It asked, jumping to perch on the top of her head, looking down at her.  
  
Kagome blinked. There was something familiar about this one. Something came together in her mind. Her brows creased, scooping up the little figure.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. They had kept him from Kagome on purpose, unsure of what the reaction would be.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, hugging the little one tight in her chest. She opened them slowly, taking in the big blue watery eyes and puff of orange hair. Her eyes moved to the fluffy yellow tail and the baggy clothing.  
  
'I should know him . . . " Kagome's mind worked furiously. The depth of trust and warmth that shone from the young eyes seemed to make her want to remember, at least this little part of her life.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" she was asked, the bright blue eyes filled with worry. Something clicked.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, lifting the kit up to eye level before hugging him once again. She patted his head comfortingly. "It's all right now Shippo- chan," she said softly, her eyes brimming with liquid. She noted briefly that everyone was staring at her but she ignored it stubbornly in favor of devoting all her attention to the kit in her lap. An enormous wave of love and care had overwhelmed her when her mind had finally registered that it was Shippo that she was holding. A light smile graced her features.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right now," she said in a softer tone, more to herself than anyone else but she turned her eyes to where Inuyasha sat, "I know it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Nani - What  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Goshinboku - God Tree  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the massive delay in the reposts but this is harder than I thought it would be. Now on to the next chapter. 


	5. Companion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stood immediately, only to be knocked back down by a small something fell through the roof and straight in her lap. Kagome stared at the little figure in her lap, blinking rapidly as the image before her dispelled. For a brief moment, she had seen a shadow image that overlapped the figure's aura. She had seen it quite clearly and a word clicked into place in her mind. She continued to stare until Sango broke through her thoughts and said, "Kagome-chan? Are you all right? Who is that?"  
  
Kagome turned to reply when the figure in her lap jumped up. "Rin is okay! Rin is looking for Sesshomaru-sama? Can you tell Rin where Sesshomaru-sama is?"  
  
Kagome didn't understand but words were forced from her lips. She stood and went to Rin. "Rin?" she spoke softly and comfortably, "Sesshoumaru-sama is not here right now. He won't be here for a while but he told us to watch you until he comes back. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Her eyes filled with guilt at the complete trust that the child showed her.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stared at Kagome, startled. "O . . . Oi Kagome- " Inuyasha tried to protest when she turned to him and said, "She will travel with us. She is the Orphan." With the silvery glow that shone from her eyes, it was not a request. But an order, given with such force and will that it had Inuyasha swallowing the immediate agreement that had suddenly welled up in his throat.  
  
He began to protest again but the look in her eyes commanded no disagreement. Rin was nodding her head and said cheerfully, "Okay. Rin will go with you until Sesshomaru-sama comes to get Rin," Her expression turned thoughtful, "But what will Jaken-sama do? Jaken-sama has to watch Rin. So will Jaken-sama come with Rin?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond but whatever she had to say was lost when a second figure dropped through the hole in the roof. "We are not traveling with a group of filthy humans and a bastard hanyou," it said, "My lord Sesshoumaru-sama gave you no such orders. We will go to him."  
  
Inuyasha was instantly growling at the toad youkai but was cut off when Kagome spoke, "You will come with us Jaken-sama. You may look all you like for Sesshoumaru-"  
  
"sama," a small voice cut in.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome smiled at the small girl before turning her attention back to the youkai with frigid eyes, "You may look all you wish for Sesshoumaru-sama but you will not find him. He is no longer here. He will return someday but only if you and Rin-chan come with us. It is vital to the future that you do. You are the Demon Servant as Rin-chan is the Orphan. I'm not asking you Jaken-sama. I will force you to come if need be although I will prefer that I don't."  
  
Jaken glared fiercely at the girl, there was something wrong with the human. He was sure that this was the same cowardly, weak human girl that traveled with the hanyou and the humans but now everything about her was screaming at him to submit to her. He was surprised at the dominant behavior of the female but didn't show it. He just turned the staff of heads, shouting, "Talking Gibberish!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!" "KAGOME-CHAN!!!" "KAGOME-SAMA!!!" Three voices shouted almost in unison as the fire enveloped her. Inuyasha shot forwards to pull her out or to at least knock the staff away but before he had taken more than three steps, they all heard a loud sigh from the depths of the fire, "I guess I have to convince you the hard way."  
  
The flames abruptly vanished. Kagome stepped forwards, her eyes colored completely silver and her mark blazing to show that Hikari was once again in control. But before anyone could take a step, to her (as her friends were about to do) or away from her (as Jaken was about to), she whipped her hand out. Jaken's arms and legs snapped together and his whole form turned rigid. She made a simple gesture and his feet lifted from the floor and his body drifted to her until they were about an arm length away. "You will journey with us toad. You have no choice in the matter. The fate of the future hangs in the balance and I will not allow your stubbornness to destroy it."  
  
Jaken gulped. Her eyes were chilling him, appearing as if she was looking into his soul. Hikari clenched her fist when he did not respond and Jaken nodded hurriedly. The air had been cut off from his windpipe and he breathed deeply, coughing as he was dropped to the ground.  
  
She smiled and said, "Good, I thought you'd see things my way and don't even thing of trying to desert because I won't allow it. Oh and one more thing. They are not 'filthy humans' and Inuyasha is NOT 'that bastard hanyou.' Understand? They are your equals in this and we are not below you. After this is over, you may go where you wish until Sesshoumaru is released."  
  
Hikari nodded at Jaken's agreement, lifting her eyebrow at the others as they stared at her, "What? I need these two to accompany you. I don't care if you want them to or not. They are going with you whether you like it or not."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango looked both surprised and wary at the same time but Miroku merely looked thoughtful. "Is Kagome-sama aware of any of this Hikari-san?"  
  
"Some of it. She listens and tells me things when she feels like contributing but she is still trying to regain her memory so she asks me many questions, some of which I can answer for her and some of which I can't," Hikari turned to Inuyasha, "It really is amazing what she will do for you. Even if she doesn't remember."  
  
"O-Oi! Matte!" Inuyasha reached forwards but knew he was already too late, as the silver faded once more. Kagome turned her attention to the newest two to their group. Miroku drew Jaken aside, pulling out the scroll with the prophecy and explaining what had happened as well as he could, excluding the part with Sesshoumaru being pinned to a tree of course.  
  
Jaken grumbled a bit but remained silent during the whole speech, what had just occurred was more than enough make him believe just about anything.  
  
"Gomen ne Shippo-chan," Kagome whispered, crouching down and extending a hand to where the little kitsune was staring at her, fear and confusion clouding his eyes. Shippo watched the hand, not moving. "If you and Rin-chan come here, I can explain."  
  
Rin went to her immediately, nothing seemed to move her from the cheerful state of mind. Shippo went slowly but eventually, they were both seated comfortably in her lap.  
  
"Now listen to me you two. There's something very important that we have to do. Something that no one else can. But there are things that don't want us to finish it so they are going to try and stop us. When that time comes, The one who you just saw is Hikari. She won't hurt you. She's a friend okay?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Now Shippo-chan, I expect you to protect Rin-chan. Don't let her get hurt. I know you can do it."  
  
Shippo's chest puffed with pride as he responded, "Hai! I will Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled at both of them reassuringly, placing them both gently on the ground. She turned her attention to outside the small hut, having had something pull at her mind.  
  
Kagome stood suddenly, her eyes confused but she recognized the steady pulse of what was coming. "There's a Shikon shard coming . . . I think."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her critically but came to stand next to her to peer in the direction that she was staring.  
  
"I'm not really sure . . ." Kagome said, her eyes narrowed as she focused on the presence that sent shivers down her spine, "But, I think that there's something big with it."  
  
Inuyasha looked skeptical but stepped outside. "Keh," he snorted, "There's nothing there."  
  
"Look out!" she shouted, ducking to cover the two little ones as best as she could. She threw one hand out to the ceiling, offering no explanation to her friends who were looking at her as if she had gone insane. Sango had just opened her mouth to inquire if she was feeling all right but at that moment, the hut shattered. Splintered planks of wood and debris flew at them, or would have, had the whole room not been covered in a glowing shield.  
  
Kagome blinked, staring at her hand curiously, but not moving it as the junk still flew at them. Kagome glanced down at her other hand, lifting it and opening her fist when she felt something poking her. A small crystal pendant lay clenched in her palm. She lifted it closer to see that it hung on a thin silver-linked chain.  
  
'Give it to him.'  
  
Kagome nearly jumped at the voice but her control was strong enough so that she did not, for if she did, and she didn't know how she knew, but the shield would leave them and they would all be unprotected against whatever force was out there.  
  
She looked at the necklace once more, understanding coming to her. "Inuyasha," she called out, gesturing with her hand for him to come to her.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha crouched beside her.  
  
"Here," she grabbed one of his hands, pressing the small item into it, "Please take it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at it, confused, "What do I do with it?"  
  
"You have to wear it. Please. It's important," Kagome pleaded with it. The understanding that it was vital that he wore it.  
  
Inuyasha saw the pleading in her eyes and the fear that he would not accept it. He sighed, slipping the chan over his head slowly, tucking it carefully into his robes where it would not bother him. He released it, pondering why he could barely feel that it was there. He blinked when the necklace seemed to pulse. But when he glanced at it again, nothing was different and he felt nothing now.  
  
He turned his attention back to the situation, the dust in the air cleared, and exposing the group to everything that was out there. Walking towards them were two familiar figures, backed by an enormous swarm of youkai.  
  
"Kagura," Inuyasha spat harshly, drawing the Tetsusaiga in preparation.  
  
"Kohaku," Sango's voice was much quieter, her youkai taijiya outfit ready and the Hiraikotsu swung over her back. Kirara was on her shoulder, bristling.  
  
Kagome felt a strange, draining sensation fill her mind and she closed her eyes. But it was Hikari that opened them. The silver gleamed and the mark was blazing. She raised an eyebrow at everyone who was watching her.  
  
"What? Kagome still doesn't remember enough to know what she's doing," was all that she offered by way of explanation, "Now listen to me carefully. If all goes right, Kagome will get her memory back. There are going to be challenges for all of you in this battle and I don't just mean physical. You must not give in to them. Sango, you already know about Kohaku but he is spawn of the darkness now. Remember that. I can tell you no more. But please, I beg of you, make your decisions wisely."  
  
She stood, walking around the two children slowly, where she stepped leaving a thin silver line etched into the ground. "Do not leave here little ones and you will be safe," she told them.  
  
She walked to the edge of the barrier that Kagome had created, pressing against it lightly. They all watched, shocked, as her hand flamed but she did not draw away, instead pressing deeper into it, before pulling back. She blew once on her flaming hand, extinguishing the fire but no mark was there to show that it had ever been there at all.  
  
"Astounding," Hikari murmured, before turning to them to announce, "I cannot break it. Inuyasha, you will have to cut it with Tetsusaiga." She sighed when she noticed the confusion on their faces, "A full trained miko is able to control her powers at will. They work when she wants them to and to that extent. Kagome is different. She has not yet been trained and her powers are still in their raw state. Her powers work in a way that I have seen only once before. How well her miko powers work is determined on her desire and emotional state. The feeling of protecting all of you has increased her power to far stronger than she is supposed to be capable of. She has, somehow, in the past two years, been maturing her power little by little since it was revealed. But she has no idea how she has been doing it or how to control it. So she does not have the control that a trained miko has. Instead, her miko powers work based on her feelings and her will. This has made her barrier to strong for anyone, except herself to take down. But I believe that her aura will recognize yours and allow the Tetsusaiga to cut it  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Oh just cut the damn thing already Inuyasha," Hikari grumbled, growing impatient at the slowness in which everyone processed the information that they had been given.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her but concentrated as the blade of the sword gleamed crimson. He lifted it above his head, leaping into the air, and shouting, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
The ropes of wind swept from the red blade, striking the barrier fully. At first it appeared that it would not work as they watched the two forces fight for dominance. The barrier absorbed the winds, making it seem like the Kaze no Kizu had, had no effect. It wavered, shimmering in the air before slowly fading into nothing.  
  
"Alright now," Hikari raised one arm to be parallel with the floor, her eyes narrowed, "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Matte - wait  
  
-san - Mr./Mrs. (same as -sama)  
  
Kaze no Kizu - Wound of the Wind (the Tetsusaiga's attack)  
  
Kitsune - fox  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Taijiya - exterminator  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Whew . . . This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Ah well, only a few parts left to go. Oh and for ther readers of 'Forlorn Hope,' it has been transferred to this account. 


	6. Blade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hand that Hikari had raised lit, seeming to be covered in a translucent sliver flame. It remained on her hand for a few moments, growing brighter and blazing, distracting them momentarily from the fight at hand. Hikari opened her hand wide, spreading the fingers as far as they would go. The fire obeyed her unspoken command, stretching itself to form a long, thin rod of silver. It curved at the ends and a thin strand connected to two, now tapered, points, to create the stunning image of a blazing silver bow. It was complete.  
  
And not a moment too soon. The youkai swarmed around them, streaming in torrents around Kohaku and Kagura in haste to attack the group.  
  
"You bastards," Inuyasha growled, willing the winds to form around the blade of the Tetsusaiga, "Kaze no Kizu!" Hundreds of youkai fell to his attack but the youkai did not seem to be decreasing in number.  
  
Hikari frowned at the calm on the wind youkai's face. There was something odd about this. She turned her attention to Sango and Miroku, who were having problems of their own. The Saimyoushou buzzed eagerly around them, making it impossible for Miroku to use his Kazaana without injury to himself.  
  
She saw Sango trying vainly to ignore the boy that was making his way towards them slowly, his eyes dead. She scanned him briefly, surprised when she felt a human mind hiding in the depths of his memory. "Ah, so that's it," she said, "Easy enough to fix I suppose."  
  
Hikari reached into his mind, none to gently, and tore out all the restraining power that hid his memory. Kohaku screamed, falling to the ground and covering his head, "No. No. No. Please stop!"  
  
He jumped to his feet, sprinting in the opposite direction, tears running freely down his face.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango struggled to leave the mass of youkai around her but they only swarmed tighter, "Hiraikotsu!" The youkai broke abruptly and Sango looked around hurriedly but it was too late. Kohaku had vanished.  
  
Hikari shook her head, noticing that Miroku was having problems now. He reached for the rosary that held his greatest weapon closed. "Fool . . ." Hikari sighed, bringing her hands up. She, with her right fingers, grasped the silver bowstring, drawing back what appeared to be an empty bow. The instant she released it, a brilliant flame erupted, soaring forwards through the poisonous insects, streaming and curving to get as many as was in is range. Miroku looked around, shocked when the first of the Saimyoushou flamed. Hikari paid him no attention, drawing back her bow one last time to finish the rest of them. He nodded his head in thanks, already drawing in as many youkai as he could.  
  
Hikari watched in amusement as Inuyasha chopped down the last of the youkai, making his way to the wind youkai. Kagura still appeared to watch in boredom.  
  
"Matte, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
Hikari frowned as the soft voice hit her. Then she grinned, 'Ah. It's time isn't it Kagome.' She nodded, her presence fading as Kagome took control.  
  
Kagome looked around curiously for the source of the voice, only looking down once when the silver bow crumbled. She stiffened immediately as a familiar looking person emerged from the forest growth. Another one of the images that she had gotten appeared in the front of her mind as she struggled to remember.  
  
'Who?!?' Kagome thought frantically, for some reason not liking it when the stranger approached Inuyasha with arms outstretched.  
  
"Kikyo . . ." Inuyasha whispered as she came towards him, Kagura and everything else forgotten.  
  
'Kikyo!' Kagome's mind whirled, the name spurring thousands of memories to her head at once, all of which she did not like in the slightest. Kagome fell to her knees, grabbing her head as the barrier to her thoughts wavered.  
  
Kikyo lifted her hand and placed it on Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. The barrier shattered. She screamed, her eyes shut tightly and her teeth gritted together. The force of the emotions and the strength of her own mind pressed in on her. Kagome shook violently, arching her back as she screamed. The balance of her sanity was almost overloaded as every thought, memory and feeling that she had ever had came crashing down on her, to the very point of snapping her nerves.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her, unsure of what to do as she screamed in obvious agony, but there was nothing to tell him what was the cause. His head snapped up as he heard Kikyo's voice drift to him, "Does this girl mean more to you than I do?"  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock when Kikyo began to fade, vanishing completely within moments.  
  
"Hmph, that wasn't of much use," Kagura stood off to the side, her arms crossed as she frowned with disapproval.  
  
Sango and Miroku came up to them as Kagome stood shakily, her mind still whirling but clear enough for her to think. Inuyasha was shaking with rage as the implications of what she said finally struck him. It had been an illusion. Used to deceive or distract him while Kagura attacked. His muscles bunched in preparation to leap forwards to slice apart the youkai. Kagome took a step forwards, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to her questioningly, but her attention was focused on Kagura.  
  
She didn't spare him a glance as she responded, her voice whispered, "I remember."  
  
Kagome shot forwards, not knowing what she was doing, but finding herself moving at an incredibly fast pace. She ignored her friends' shouts for her to stop. She darted forwards, the distance between her and the wind youkai growing considerably shorter. She raised a hand, lashing out when she came in range.  
  
Kagura blinked in surprise when the young miko came closer and closer to her, almost seeming to blur. She didn't see Kagome move at all but her face was slapped sharply aside and a thin line of blood formed across her cheek. Kagura jumped back, surprise written in her face but there was anger present as well. She pulled a feather from her hair quickly, raising it as winds swirled around her. Kagome stopped abruptly raising her sleeve to cover her nose and mouth when dust swirled in the air.  
  
She glanced up, glaring at the shape that was quickly fading in the distance. She turned to face her friends, who were coming up to her. "Wait for me here," she told them, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Kagome said nothing else as she raced forwards yet again, in pursuit of the escaping youkai. Inuyasha shouted after her, launching himself to follow her but the wind was still scattering the scents in the air. "Kuso!" he swore when he realized that he had lost her. Her scent was nowhere that he could detect. 'Since when had she gotten so fast?!?' he thought as he trekked back to his companions, frustration and anger written clearly on his features.  
  
"Let's go," he said, gesturing to Shippo and Rin that they would return shortly. He dashed into the woods, trying to follow the path that she had taken, as Kirara took Miroku and Sango to search the sky.  
  
***  
  
Kagome followed Kagura and her speed making it easy for her to gain on her quickly, she could tell that the wind youkai was nervous now, as she kept glancing behind her before crouching lower in her feather. She increased her speed, running faster, until she almost had a hand on the feather. An arrow streaked out in front of her. Kagome stopped abruptly, stumbling back as the arrow caught the bottom of her sleeve. She searched the area quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she found the source of the sudden attack.  
  
"Kikyo." the name slid past her lips as she was once again felt the draining sensation that meant that she was being shoved into the flux again but this time, she fought it. She wanted to use her newfound power to even her score with Kikyo but apparently that was not to be the case. She could hear something sigh in her mind but she ignored her curiosity and struggled harder but the sensation increased and she once again found herself in the flux, but it was different this time, she could feel another being there with her.  
  
It was Hikari that strode calmly to where Kikyo was. Except there was something different about the undead miko this time. Hikari felt her aura ripple as the 'Kikyo' dropped the bow and faced Hikari completely. Hikari knew what had happened.  
  
Kikyo was still Kikyo if you were looking from a distance far enough away that you couldn't feel the intense power that alone rivaled Hikari's. 'Kikyo' too, had a mark blazing across her forehead, a dark, almost black, power that was could be described only as dark. It was the only thing that was able to match the mark of Light in brilliance. Yami blazed across 'Kikyo's' forehead. Dark. Hikari had finally located the Child of Dark.  
  
So begins the first Event.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had huffed and went into a seated position in the floating abyss. A voice came to her, jolting her out of her irritation, "Child of Light, you must listen now, while there is still time."  
  
"Nani?! Child of Light? Who are you? Give me my body back!"  
  
"I am Light. You know that you are Child of Light, did you not read the prophecy that you yourself brought here? You are my vessel. The time for the first Event is now and you must listen as I explain to you what will happen before my time is out and you will be alone to face the first Challenge alone."  
  
It sounded serious whatever it was, and is was possible, she supposed, listening wouldn't hurt any. "Fine, I'll listen but I won't promise anything."  
  
"Miko this is serious. You must listen. In a moment, the flux area that you are in is to be connected to another zone. In the zone, you will find your opponent, Child of Dark. You are to battle in this flux area. Arm yourself Child of Light. I will be unable to assist you in the Challenge. I gift to you the weapon that will protect you as best as it is able."  
  
The space in front of her seemed to twist and flex until an item dropped from the spot and into her hands. She looked at it incredulously, a thin katana was to be her weapon. It was a beautiful weapon, she saw as she drew it from the scabbard. It was lighter than air and the metal seemed to be made of water, not sharp steel that seemed to hum from within. The blade seemed to be a thin version of a broadsword, with the exception that one side was glowing and shining with an inner light, while the other seemed to have shadows beneath the metal.  
  
The hilt seemed plain at first, until you saw the way the metal molded itself to fit her hand as she grasped it. There was a clear globe that joined the hilt to blade on both sides. The crystal shone clear through the sword and within it, Kagome swore she could see the reflection of a silver fire flaring up without a cause. The hilt itself was remarkable. It was made from silver metal, you could see that clearly, but it wasn't quite silver or steel that it was made from. It was a metal that had not been found in this universe it seemed, the phoenix winding up the hilt stopped directly below the orb. It's eyes burning as it stared straight into the eyes of the wielder, seeming to encourage and lend it's strength.  
  
Kagome was in awe as she clasped the blade. It was a beautiful weapon indeed, "B-But I can't use this! I don't know how to use a sword!"  
  
She could hear the laugh in the voice as it spoke, "Do not worry Child of Light. The sword knows what to do. Just let it teach you."  
  
"Let it teach me," she muttered to herself, "Let a sword teach me how to use it. Somehow I knew this wouldn't be easy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hikari and the Dark had just been staying in the same positions, neither moving, each conversing with their chosen. They broke away at the same time.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Hikari was asking.  
  
"Quite," Dark smirked, "Let the Challenge begin."  
  
Dark leapt up and flew to a better location, in setup for the next meeting and Hikari was left alone. "Yes," Hikari whispered, "Let the Challenge begin."  
  
With that said, Hikari retracted. Kagome's body, lying on the ground. Her eyes were opened so it would have seemed that she was awake except for the dead, soulless look in them. Before Hikari had left, a powerful shield was locked into place, so that only the chosen would be allowed to enter. And thus the Challenge begins, and the barrier between the two flux zones, vanished. Leaving the two chosen to battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could feel the power coursing though her. She stood ready for combat as she watched her opponent warily. Unfortunately so did Kikyo. The undead miko was now free from all physical bonds and the emotion crossing over her face was unmistakable. It was pure hatred in the most developed form. There were traces of a new confusion and some satisfaction mixed in as well but they were consumed by the hate that was there. Kagome flinched unintentionally when she saw that but the blade in her hand had started to throb.  
  
Kikyo too had a blade. Almost completely the same but yet, so different that it would be impossible to tell them as the same. The shades in the blade were dark, almost consumingly so. Where there was light on her blade, there was dark on Kikyo's. Where there was shadow on hers, there was a thin shine of light on Kikyo's. The hilt was the curve of a dragon, replacing the phoenix on hers. The hilt was a dark shine of a silvery material, almost black it was.  
  
"There can be only one of us and I do not intend to die," Kikyo spat, coming towards her with speed filled with all the hatred and anger she had died with.  
  
Her blade was poised and ready to kill. Kagome brought her blade up just in time, but was almost startled into dropping it when a painful jolt went through her and with the haste that Kikyo broke away, she had felt it too. They met in the middle this time, blades clashing with the steely hiss of metal upon metal, each trying to overpower the other with pure force of will. Kagome didn't expect Kikyo so break away so suddenly or attack again in that time. Kikyo's sword whipped around and connected with Kagome's left shoulder, drawing blood that Kagome couldn't see but knew that she had been hurt badly. The jolt streaked through her blood. Coursing through her so quickly that she couldn't suppress the groan that tore from her throat as she spun, connecting her blade against Kikyo's thigh. Kagome again jumped when the force ran up her arm upon contact with Kikyo's blood.  
  
Kagome broke away, clutching her arm but still watching Kikyo carefully for signs of attack and attack she did. Kagome ducked under the blade but wasn't fast enough and Kikyo managed a deep cut across the side of her face. Kagome attacked again and again, being repeatedly blocked and attacked by Kikyo as she hurried to block and save herself more bloodshed.  
  
The battle seemed matched as the two studied to damage the other had done from opposite sides of the zone. Kagome's shoulder and face were still bleeding heavily, along with the other cuts and gashes that she had received. Her forearm had been cut and Kikyo had slashed against her chest, leaving an open wound there. Her uniform was in shreds and she was breathing heavily from both blood loss and exertion.  
  
But Kikyo wasn't much better. Along with the before gash on her thigh, Kikyo had gained a cut along her ribs and numerous scrapes along her body.  
  
Kikyo suddenly smirked, "You will be destroyed and I will take Inuyasha down to hell with me where he belongs."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed rapidly, "I will not allow that Kikyo. I will not lose if that is all you wish."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was racing to where he could smell Kagome. Her scent had settled not to long ago and it seemed as if she had not moved. He cursed at the thought of what that could mean but shook it aside as she moved faster, with Kirara not much further behind. He was close now. He could feel it.  
  
'Dammit Kagome, where are you!?'  
  
He whirled when he heard Sango cry out. Kirara was streaking towards the ground. Inuyasha's eyes traced their path and gasped when he saw a figure curled on the ground. He sped there, landing briefly before Kirara did. Sango and Miroku dismounted immediately and all three sped towards the crumpled form. Sango and Inuyasha turned when Miroku let out a surprised shout. They saw him laying on the ground a good distance from where they were. His robes were smoking.  
  
"Oi Miroku! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha was kneeling at the unconscious girl's side.  
  
"I can't get through! There is some sort of barrier. What's wrong with Kagome-sama?" Miroku's attention had turned when he saw the blood drain from Inuyasha's face, glancing down at the girl, he saw the poor condition of her body. He turned his gaze up to her face and gasped when he saw the soulless eyes, almost like when she had been controlled.  
  
Sango was by her friend's side. Both her and Inuyasha shaking her and shouting her name, but nothing happened. Both jumped and cried out when they felt a power flash from nowhere and a new gash appeared across Kagome's chest, as if by sword. Inuyasha trailed her eyes down her form, taking in the bruises and cuts over her body. He noticed something new. He lifted Kagome's arm. She was clutching a scabbard in her left hand. The hand only tightened as they tried to remove it but Inuyasha and Sango pried it loose. Inuyasha carried it over to where Miroku was still staring at Kagome's body, eyes calculating.  
  
"What is wrong with Kagome, monk? Do you know?"  
  
"She . . . She seems like . . . almost like . . . she has lost her soul."  
  
"Where could it have gone then monk? How do we get it back?"  
  
But Miroku's gaze had moved down to the scabbard that Inuyasha clutched, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a scabbard, bouzu. Kagome was holding it but I've never seen it before."  
  
"Someone will have to retrieve Kagome-sama's soul."  
  
"You do it monk."  
  
"I cannot. I would have to be in physical contact with the body and I am unable to come into range. It must be you or Sango."  
  
Miroku turned to Sango, "You should do it Sango, as a human, your soul is more capable of leaving than Inuyasha's would be."  
  
"What do I do houshi-sama?"  
  
"Hold Kagome-sama's hand and go into her mind, follow the trail that her soul would have left. Be careful Sango. There's something dangerous there and it's doing that (He gestured to Kagome's injuries as another gash appeared on her face) to Kagome-sama."  
  
Sango nodded and sank to a seated position and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Kikyo were once again locked together in fierce combat. Kagome gave a shout and lunged but Kikyo had been waiting for that and she curved her blade up and around driving it straight into Kagome's stomach and yanking back as the tip appeared through Kagome's back. Kagome fell to the ground. She tried to stand but Kikyo had her sword at Kagome's neck, "You lose. Inuyasha will be mine."  
  
Kikyo brought her sword up and swung it in a curved arc down, towards Kagome's neck.  
  
So ends part one of the First Event  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Kuso - Dammit  
  
Houshi - Monk  
  
Bouzu - rude term for monk  
  
Matte - Wait  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha I'm so evil for a cliffy like this. Not really considering the next chapter is already up. 


	7. Healed

Disclaimer: It is exactly that. I dis-claim Inuyasha or anything related to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo brought her sword up and swung it in a curved arc down, towards Kagome's neck.  
  
And so begins part two of the First Event.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome seemed paralyzed as she watched the sharp blade sweep down, ready to render the flesh on her neck. She still glared up at Kikyo defiantly even as her thoughts were racing to a certain hanyou that she had failed, 'Gomen ne Inuyasha . . . gomen, I wasn't strong enough for you.'  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
A giant boomerang knocked the blade from Kikyo's hand. Kikyo turned to glare at the intruder but Sango wasn't noticing.  
  
Sango had found herself in the flux zone but it was for her, like she was too far away to do anything but watch as her best friend was sliced to ribbons. She ran, pointless it had seemed as she watched in horror, Kagome impaled by the dark blade that the undead miko held. She had seen Kagome crumple to the ground and try to rise even after that.  
  
"Stay down Kagome-chan," she had wanted to scream but her voice seemed to be frozen in her throat when Kikyo brought her bloodied blade up once more. Sango flung the giant weapon that she had been unaware that she had brought with her. It had been purely instinctual but this was not the time to think about it. She ran forward, catching the boomerang on its return trip.  
  
Kikyo had moved to retrieve her sword but when she turned, the exterminator was kneeling next to her opponent, "This is not over yet, Child of Light. I will defeat you and then, Inuyasha will be mine."  
  
Kikyo vanished, leaving behind only the echo of her promise.  
  
Sango turned her attention back to the wounded girl, "Hold still Kagome- chan, we have to go back to the physical world now."  
  
"San . . . Sango . . . -chan?"  
  
"I'm here Kagome-chan, the others are waiting for you."  
  
"A . . . Arigato . . . Sango-chan . . . "Kagome gave a small smile before she passed out.  
  
Sango clasped her friend's bloody hand and focused on returning them to the world of the living.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for the return of the two girls and not very patiently at that. Inuyasha had shouted when blood had burst from a large wound in Kagome's stomach. Miroku had momentarily forgotten about the barrier and had dashed forwards, only to be thrown back by a violent blast of energy but he was on his feet when he heard Sango cry, "Kagome-chan!"  
  
He saw Kagome's face twisted in pain, there was blood pooling all around her. She had tried to sit up but winced and fell back down when the hole in her stomach had pulled. Kagome had laid there gasping as the color had started to drain from her already pale skin but she whispered out, "Gomen ne Inuyasha . . . " Before her body spasmed and she collapsed against Inuyasha.  
  
Sango called Miroku and Kirara over to her. She offered to carry Kagome with her but Inuyasha had just moved her closer and leapt towards Kaede's house.  
  
Miroku walked to Sango, confused at the sudden disappearance of the barrier but squelched it when Sango hoisted him up behind her on Kirara. Kirara took off at once after Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede's house. He walked straight in, careful not to disturb the injured girl that he was cradling. The bandages that Sango had made were soaked through with heavy amounts of blood and it did not appear that the blood would stop soon.  
  
"Kaede-baba!" Inuyasha was calling to the woman that he knew was in the house.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it? I am right here," Kaede moved quickly towards him when she saw the girl he was carrying, "What happened to her?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Inuyasha felt the swamping feeling of guilt coursing though him, 'Kuso. I should've been able to protect her.'  
  
Inuyasha carefully placed the girl on the floor to have Kaede examine her, not turning when he felt the other's enter. Shippo, Rin and Jaken were still at the location where they had first battled the youkai, no doubt wondering where they had gone but they could always go fetch them later.  
  
Sango and Miroku were silent as they crouched near Kagome's pale form. Even Miroku managed to keep his hands from wandering.  
  
Miroku spoke softly, as if he was afraid of the answer, "Sango, what happened to Kagome-sama to make her like this."  
  
Sango's face filled with disgust and rage as she recalled what she had witnessed but to her friends she said only, "It was Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Sango snorted, clearly expressing that she thought that he knew quite well what had happened, but spoke, her eyes still blazing, "Kagome-chan was attacked by Kikyo in the flux. Kikyo had a sword and did all this, (She gestured to the bleeding slashes that Kaede was tending to) She was trying to kill Kagome-chan but I arrived in time and stopped her with Hiraikotsu. She said something about you Inuyasha and then she disappeared. Kagome-chan fainted and I brought her back. That's all I know."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing although he had a nagging thought in the back of his mind that she had been fighting for him. Only then did he notice what she was grasping. "O-Oi Sango, where did Kagome get that?"  
  
Sango followed the hanyou's gesture and noticed the blade that she held, "I do not know Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome's hand to examine the blade. He noted in amazement the make and intricacy of the sword that looked as if it was made for decoration only but he knew, by testing the blade, that it was a deadly weapon in battle.  
  
"That looks almost like the sword that Kikyo was using but it isn't it," Sango was trying to recall what Kikyo's blade had looked like.  
  
Miroku took the hand from Inuyasha. Kagome refused to release the hilt. Miroku examined the sword very closely. There was no doubt that the sword belonged in the sheath that Kagome had been holding earlier. But now on further inspection, Miroku took in the shades of the metal on both the blade and hilt. He noted the crystal and the phoenix but he noticed the one thing that identified it.  
  
There was a marking on the light side of the blade, it wasn't engraved but if you knew where to look, it was unmistakable. It glowed as brightly as the mark that had blazed earlier on Kagome's forehead, close to the hilt, the word, Light.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha turned to Miroku when he let out a startled gasp. They were about to question him about what had surprised him when the hand around the hilt clenched and Kagome sucked in a long breath. She opened her eyes and winced when she felt the pain coursing through her. She took note of the bloody bandaged surrounding her left arm and upper torso. She tried to move, to feel the damage done to her arm but gasped and dropped her arm when the pain increased.  
  
"Don't move Kagome-chan, you were hurt badly," Sango got up and left the room, only to return a few seconds later with a bowl, full of water, for Kagome to drink. She lifted up Kagome's head and tilted the bowl to her. Kagome drank the entire bowl and noted Inuyasha sitting against the wall next to her, Miroku sitting next to Sango, actually behaving himself. Kaede was no where in sight but Kagome assumed that she had been there as well, to bandage her wounds.  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama, you need to concentrate on healing. Do not move your wounds. They will only bleed more. Would you be able to tell us what happened?" Miroku added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"I don't really know. I was chasing after Kagura and . . . ," Kagome tried to recall what had happened, ". . .Kikyo . . . yes, it was Kikyo who shot the arrow at me . . . I remember seeing her and then I was back in what the presence calls the flux . . . the next thing that I remember is . . .is it was talking to me . . . it said . . . it said that I was the Child of Light and that I was going to be in the . . . the first event and that it wouldn't be able to help me . . . it gave me a sword. Kikyo came and she told me that there could only be one of us and that she would kill me and then . . ." Kagome's voice broke but she swallowed and continued, ". . . she would have Inuyasha. Kikyo had a sword it was like the one that I had but it was different. It seemed . . . seemed . . .evil almost. She attacked me and she won . . .she was going to kill me but . . . then Sango-chan came . . .Where is Shippo-chan?" Kagome was breathing hard again. She noticed a light weight on her side and she tilted her hand to see what it was and she noticed the blade, clean despite its fight before, shining as brightly as it had in the flux, "This is it."  
  
"Shippo-chan is safe now Kagome-chan, just worry about stopping the bleeding. If it doesn't stop, you could die," Sango's forehead was creased and she was visibly worried about her young friend that was panting from talking so much.  
  
Despite the protests from Sango, Kagome sat up. She didn't appear to be in any pain but the wounds still covered her body. Kagome stood. She wavered a bit, causing both Miroku and Sango to leap up and catch her if she fell, but she didn't. She steadied herself and walked into the next room, the cloth that served as a door blocking their view.  
  
Kagome emerged a short while after, her robes clean and repaired. Her hakama was black and her hair was pulled back and in an upswept style. In her hand, she held the bloody bandages, which she dropped next to her backpack.  
  
As the others in the room stared, she went to Inuyasha and stuck out her hand, "I believe you have something that I need, Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome sighed when Inuyasha gave her a confused look. She gestured to the sword she still held and said, "I do need my sheath Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her but reached into his haori and removed the thin case and dropped it into her outstretched hand. Everyone watched her as she unwrapped the band around it and strung it around her chest loosely. She replaced the sword in it and strapped it in. Kagome blushed as she realized everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Sango-chan?"  
  
"What happened to your wounds?" The white robe that she was wearing was still white, despite the numerous gashes that had been over her upper body.  
  
"You mean these?" Kagome opened her shirt and whacked Miroku when he looked a little to close for her liking. Every one of the cuts had been healed. The only hint that there had been any damage done at all were the thin white scars that remained. Even the one on her face was healed.  
  
They all stared at openly at her, questions written very clearly in their expressions  
  
She turned to the others, "Where is Shippo-chan and Rin-chan?"  
  
"They are back where you left the barrier for then Kagome-chan," Sango was a bit startled at the blank look that Kagome had not dropped.  
  
"I will return soon," was all Kagome said before she left, in a blur of black and white. Miroku and Sango were still staring at the open door, "That was very strange houshi-sama."  
  
"Indeed it was Sango. Indeed it was."  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango screamed when she felt a familiar hand rubbing her backside. She turned to the monk now sporting a red hand-mark on his face. She gave him a glare cold enough to freeze water before she walked to the opposite side of the room and sat there, muttering something about perverted lechs. She sat polishing her weapon, he sat in meditation, both waiting for Kagome to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't know how she knew where she was going. Everything around her was just a large blur of color. Questions raced through her head, each with no answer. How had she healed? Why was her clothing repaired? Where did she get the sword? Why wasn't she dead? Why hadn't she been embarrassed at opening her haori in front of Miroku?  
  
There were no answers. She pondered over what had happened before.  
  
There had been this warmth that was there. A huge presence of power. She had been furious at the wind youkai for trying to fool Inuyasha in that way. She hadn't even questioned her actions, she had felt the power that swamped her, letting it fill her and fortify her with the strength and it had. The power that was flowing through her had been incredible. She knew that losing her sense of reason to the fury was not a good thing to do but something had been urging her along as she hesitated. That and the anger had pushed her over the edge, until before she knew it, she had struck Kagura. But then the strength had pulled away and shoved her into the flux zone, where she had gotten the weapon and faced Kikyo in battle.  
  
It had felt good to fight the miko. A small part of her had argued that it fighting was not the way to resolve things and that she was not doing the right thing, but it was overpowered by the feelings and memories of the past. This was the one that had not only tried to kill HER numerous times, but she had also attacked Inuyasha many times, along with the rest of her friends. That was the part of her that had rejoiced when her blade drew blood. It was the other part that cared when Kikyo had struck her.  
  
She hadn't even known what was going but she knew that she was the Child of Light. True, she didn't know all of what that meant but she knew that if she didn't accept it, she would lose to Kikyo and that wasn't something that she was going to accept.  
  
Before she knew it, she was skidding to a halt in front of a sleeping Shippo and Rin. Jaken was glaring at her with his staff raised. He hadn't recognized her and apparently, he took his responsibility to watch Rin very seriously.  
  
"Stop!" Jaken was yelling at her as soon as she got into shouting range, "I said stop!" He was getting frustrated when she kept coming.  
  
"Jaken-sama," Kagome acknowledged him as she slowed to a stop in front of the surprised toad youkai. Shippo had been woken by all the yelling and launched himself at her when he recognized the girl.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippo's wailing had Kagome turning to his direction just in time to see the fuzzy ball collide with her chest, "Shippo-chan, are you all right?" The concern was evident in Kagome's voice as she instinctively brought her arms up to hold the baby youkai to her chest where he was snuggling.  
  
"Hai! Nothing happened and Jaken was watching us."  
  
"That's good. Will you wake up Rin-chan? We need to get back to the others."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Shippo gently shook the sleeping child awake, Kagome was watching him and she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong until Jaken shouted a warning, "Miko-sama!"  
  
As Kagome turned, something flew at her impaling her shoulder, and sending her flying backwards and pinning her to a tree.  
  
"Kagome!" "Kagome-sama!" Two high voices shouted. Wide awake now, they watched, huge eyed as a huge swarm of youkai emerged, seemingly from nowhere.  
  
"Shippo-chan! Watch out!" Kagome ripped the tentacle from her shoulder and turned to see Jaken burning as many youkai as he could. Unfortunately, the Staff of Heads didn't work as well as it would appear to. Jaken had been protected by Sesshomaru for as long as he had served him and the Staff of Heads had been designed for humans so it was only able to take care of one youkai at a time. Jaken was having a hard time. Kagome raced forwards. Unbeknownst to her, her hand was already reaching for her sword. She stripped it from the sheath and slashed through the youkai that were descending on Rin and Shippo, despite Shippo's Kitsune Bi.  
  
Kagome launched forwards when Jaken was overwhelmed, the shining blade taking the lives of many youkai. The mark on her forehead was blazing in time with her blade but it was Kagome in control.  
  
Kagome who was protecting Jaken and it was Kagome who turned just in time to see, too late, the youkai that was descending on Rin's unprotected head. Kagome tried to shout a warning but before she had time to, the youkai's attack had already in motion. She watched in horror as Rin screamed and tried to shield herself from the deadly claws that were ready to rip through her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap Translations:  
  
Kitsune Bi - Fox Fire  
  
Haori - The shirt that she was wearing  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Almost done!! 


	8. Poison

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time seemed to slow. Kagome didn't even notice the fangs that had just ripped open her back, she was intent on watching Rin. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. In a flash, the claws fell. Kagome looked around, fully expecting to see Rin's mangled body. But she saw nothing. There was nothing in the ground but the furrows left by the claws.  
  
She looked around, confused, when she saw it. There was Shippo, letting go of Rin's hand. He had, in a blink of time, raced forwards, grabbed Rin's hand, and pulled both himself and her away from the danger. He and Rin were a good distance away when Kagome brought her blade up and sliced through the youkai. Kagome looked once more at Shippo, blinking. There it was.  
  
She replaced her blade as she realized that the rest of the youkai had retreated.  
  
"Waaaa! Kagome, you're hurt!" Shippo's high pitched wailing cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo-chan, I'll be all right. Let's get back to the others," Kagome picked up the two little ones and tucked one in each arm. She picked up the back of Jaken's shirt with one hand and she leapt forwards, back to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inuyasha was lounging in his tree, his thoughts were almost as confused and puzzled as Kagome's own. But for different reasons. He was jolted out of his musings when a voice sounded quite clearly in his head, 'You should stop doing that you know.'  
  
Inuyasha started and nearly fell out of the tree. He looked around frantically. 'You won't find me no matter how hard you look Inuyasha.'  
  
"What the hell is this?!" He thought, trying to locate where it was coming from.  
  
'Silly hanyou. I'm in your mind,' the amusement in the voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Well get out of it then!"  
  
'No need to shout, I can hear you fine.'  
  
"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get into my head?!"  
  
There was a soft chuckle, 'You never learn do you Inuyasha, I don't have time for this chatter though, I'm here to tell you to stop doing that to her.'  
  
"Stop doing what to who?"  
  
'You know very well who I'm talking about.'  
  
"Explain to me."  
  
'Kagome. It should be obvious, even to your inferior knowledge.'  
  
Inuyasha started bristling at that comment, "What should I stop doing to the bitch?"  
  
'There, you see, you're doing it again.'  
  
"Doing WHAT?!"  
  
'You know it hurts her when you insult her and call her that.'  
  
"What should I care?"  
  
Inuyasha felt something that seemed almost like a slap to the face, 'You care Inuyasha. I'm in your mind remember. I know what you think. I'm running out of time. You need to stop hurting her. She needs her strong will and heart during this time the most. There are challenges ahead that she will face by herself, ones that will challenge her very existence. You know that the only reason that she was hurt fighting the Child of Dark was because of you.'  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by that?"  
  
'She could have left at anytime, she could have left, unharmed, but that would have meant that the undead miko would have won. She chose instead, to fight for you. She was ready to die. And she would have, had not the Huntress come to save her. Think about it Inuyasha. And you really should tell her, you know.'  
  
And with that, it was gone, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts, more confused than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome fought violently against the darkness rising in her mind, knowing that she had to get them back to the others before she could slip into the soothing void.  
  
Inuyasha knew before the others, her scent was approaching fast but it was heavily tainted with the coppery stench of blood. He grabbed the blur that zipped in front of him, holding Kagome upright as she panted. She carefully placed Rin, Shippo and Jaken down before she slumped against him, fainted.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke slowly, pain and exhaustion making her sluggish. She could feel her injuries miraculously healing themselves, even at that moment, in an instant, they would be only thin white lines. She winced when fresh pain struck her. She sat up quickly, reaching behind her to the three newly healed scars down her back.  
  
'Dammit,' it was Inuyasha who the voice came to.  
  
'Eh?' Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
'She was poisoned.'  
  
Nani?!?!' Inuyasha stood suddenly, surprising his friends but ignoring them as he went from the hut.  
  
'She was poisoned.'  
  
"Is there a cure??" he asked frantically.  
  
It was silent for a few moments. 'Yes,' it replied at last, 'But it is difficult to get.'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
'You must take the poison from the claw and mix it with the same amount of water. It must be boiled for exactly five minutes time and then she must drink it.'  
  
"Eh??"  
  
'It will reverse the effect?'  
  
"Where is the youkai?"  
  
'With Kikyo.'  
  
Inuyasha sat, gawking. He could think of no response but the voice was not finished.  
  
'If she does not get it within a week's time. She will die. Tell her not to use her miko powers until she is cured.'  
  
Inuyasha felt the strangest tingling sensation in his mind. The voice left.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha had gone back and explained what they must do to the others. His mind was a whirl. There was no chance that Kikyo would just let him take the claw. They would have to fight. But he was not sure what side he was on.  
  
Kagome was in torment, the poison was slowly spreading through her blood stream. She wanted to scream, to vocalize the agony that she was going though but she refused, clenching her teeth and bearing it, curled up on the ground.  
  
'No.' the word hit her with a force that she had never known, 'No. I will not lose. I will not lose to this. I promised that I would finish this. I can't die now. I won't. No.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped the hand that had been reaching for her in surprised when she stopped shaking.  
  
"No . . . " she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha had only a few seconds to contemplate what she could mean when he saw her move.  
  
"No." the word was stronger now and she raised herself up on her arms.  
  
Kagome lifted herself and moved into a crouched position, pain hummed through her but it was not completely unbearable. She stood on shaky legs and fell back down. Inuyasha once again extended a hand to her, about to protest her moving, but a look in her eyes had stopped him. Kagome stood again, this time bracing herself against the wall and stumbling to the door. She turned back to their stunned faces and raised an eyebrow at them, "Are you coming?"  
  
"O-Oi where do you think you're going, bitch?"  
  
"Inuyasha is right Kagome-sama, you are in no condition to travel."  
  
"Please lie down Kagome-chan, you need to get better."  
  
Kagome looked at them incredulously, "I will not get better."  
  
"WHAT!" All three looked at Inuyasha, startled by his sudden outburst. Inuyasha ignored them and continued to glare at Kagome.  
  
"I won't get better Inuyasha. You should know that. The spirit is the one that told you. The poison will work through my blood and kill me slowly."  
  
Inuyasha muttered, "But there is a cure."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened slightly, "I know what it is Inuyasha and I know what it would cost you to get it. I would not put you through that for me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"There is no but Inuyasha. I know what I have to do. I cannot die until my task is complete. I would not see the world taken over by darkness, no matter what."  
  
"Kagome-sama . . . " "Kagome-chan . . . " two voices whispered in unison, staring at her sudden change from the behavior they were used to.  
  
"So," Kagome continued as if they had not spoken, "I will not let this kill me. Even if I am at death's door by the final battle, I will fight. For this world and the next." Kagome smiled suddenly, "I would not have your heart hurt while trying to find a cure Inuyasha, so I will make it to the end."  
  
Kagome's face contorted with pain once again, "I will deal with this. It is nothing compared to the pain that everyone will be in if I fail."  
  
Sango and Miroku were looking at her in almost awe.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat suddenly, jolting everyone to look at him, "Let us at least wait until tomorrow, Kagome-sama, Sango is still tired from spirit traveling. We should let her rest."  
  
Kagome nodded and sank into a corner, sitting in a cross-legged position and closing her eyes.  
  
Sango turned to the monk, "Why did you say that houshi-sama? I am completely fine."  
  
Miroku looked sadly at her, "Can you not tell Sango? Inuyasha is in a great deal of pain. He knows that she will die if the cure is not made, and soon, but his heart will not allow him to attack the one that it still carries love for. We must give him at least this one day to decide what he will to." He sighed, "Does it not pain you Sango, to see Kagome-sama speak so lightly of dying?"  
  
"It is almost as if she does not care if she lives of dies anymore. She is like a different person now."  
  
Miroku sighed sadly and stood, "It is not up to us whether she lives or dies Sango. It is up to Inuyasha."  
  
He walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was in a state of inner turmoil. He was in denial. Kagome wouldn't die. She wasn't dying. Kikyo didn't sent it on purpose. Kikyo did not have the cure. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of this, he still knew. He still saw her as she was on the ground, in agony. He still saw her as she bravely told them all that she would live until her task was complete, how she would live to save the world from torment. He saw her as her face contorted in pain and she told them she would deal with it and spare him of even more of the pain that she knew would hit him when he once again saw Kikyo.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha nearly fell from the branch he was sitting on when the voice pierced the silence. He glared at the monk that had came upon him so suddenly that he had no warning that he had been there.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Inuyasha? She dying you know. She doesn't want to die but she will if it will help you."  
  
"I know," Inuyasha's voice was so soft that Miroku almost didn't hear it, "But what can I do?"  
  
"You could go and find the cure for her and save her from any more of the pain that I know you can see her carrying."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. You could go and find Kikyo and kill the youkai that poisoned her and bring back the claws so Kagome-sama can be healed."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Yes it is, because I do not wish to see a brave young miko, like Kagome- sama, die. We only have less than one weeks time to find the cure, Inuyasha. Sango and I will go to find the youkai ourselves, if we must. From what the spirit said about the Child of Dark, we need your strength or we will die as well. You are the only one that can find her and the youkai."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do? Then tell me Inuyasha, do you care about Kagome-sama at all?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't answer. He wanted to say 'no' but something stopped him. He kept hearing the voice in his head, repeating over and over, "You really should tell her you know."  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree, running off through the forest. Miroku shook his head sadly after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha didn't have the slightest idea how he knew where he was going. All he knew was that Kagome needed the cure soon. He was following what seemed to be a tug on his aura and before he knew it, a familiar scent reached his nose, along with many more unwanted ones. He came to a halt at the edge of a small field, creeping along carefully. He saw Kikyo sitting on a large boulder, talking to a youkai that he knew was the one that had poisoned Kagome.  
  
He made no movement but suddenly Kikyo raised her bow and pointed and arrow straight at where he was, "I know you're there Inuyasha. Why don't you come out?"  
  
Inuyasha moved slowly out into the open, all nerves strung and ready to attack at any sign of an attack.  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
"You have come to gain the cure for my reincarnation haven't you?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Are you prepared to fight me to get it?"  
  
Inuyasha remained still, staring at her.  
  
"I didn't think so. I will not offer the cure to you. You will not get it if I have anything to do with it. This youkai is my servant. I will not have him killed to see my rival healed. Oh and that reminds me." Kikyo pulled a small mirror pendant from beneath her shirt. It dangled from a chain. Reflected from it was-  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Yes it is Inuyasha. I hold her life here. At my will, the poison will become stronger and stronger, killing her, a much more painful rate. How will she react then?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the youkai behind her and without warning, ran at it, claws extended, only to be repelled by an invisible shielding. Kikyo laughed as he lay sprawled on the ground in front of her, "You will join me in hell Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo raised her hand, ready to strike with the power that was building up on her hand.  
  
"I don't think so Kikyo," the unexpected voice stopped her and all turned to face the one that had spoken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had opened her eyes as soon as Miroku had re-entered the small room, "What did you say to Inuyasha, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku refused to answer her question, instead saying, "Inuyasha had something to take care of, I assume he will be back soon."  
  
"Where did he go, Miroku? Tell me." Kagome's eyes had turned downright steely as she regarded him with impatience. Her face paled when he refused to answer, "You didn't . . . please tell me you didn't . . . you did . . . What were you thinking! He will be killed. He won't stand a chance against the powers of dark."  
  
Kagome shot to her feet, wincing as she pulled some of the muscles in her back.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Please rest!"  
  
"HOW am I going to rest Miroku? You just sent Inuyasha to an almost certain death. I'm going after him. You can follow if you want."  
  
Kagome shrugged off the restraining hand that he held her with.  
  
She walked very slowly through the doorway, saying without turning, "If you mean to follow, hurry up."  
  
Kagome shot away. Sango swore and glared at Miroku, "Kirara! What did you do this time houshi-sama? Don't just stand there, get on or we leave without you."  
  
Miroku got on Kirara's back, behind Sango and they were off, after Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: No new Japanese words, at least I don't think so. 


	9. Cure

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome raced towards to where she somehow knew Inuyasha was, with what could only be called, a speed born of desperation. She frowned when the sword began to pulse, as if warning her to stay away. Kirara was having trouble keeping up, Kagome could hear Sango and Miroku shouting at her to slow down and tell them where she was going, but she ignored them, focusing instead on a force that was building up inside her. She too stopped at the edge of a field, her eyes searching, but not for very long, her eyes narrowed when she saw Kikyo, smirking down at Inuyasha, who was sprawled on the ground, unmoving, just staring straight back.  
  
'Apparently,' Kagome thought, 'fighting with me in the flux has somehow broken her desire to seem emotionless.' She nearly grinned at that thought, but stopped and raised a hand to Kikyo as she prepared to strike, "I don't think so Kikyo."  
  
Kagome stepped into the meadow, her eyes blazing in dark contrast to the paleness of her face and the heavy perspiration dripping down her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and she leaned against a tree, bracing herself to stand with apparent effort.  
  
"So look who has decided to join us. My reincarnation thinks that she can beat me in her pitiful state. How are you feeling?" The sarcasm that dripped off her voice irritated Kagome to no end, causing her to reply, "I don't need my full strength to beat you and I do not use petty tricks on my competition. How are you Kikyo? Caused any murder or stolen any souls lately? I think not, you look rather unhealthy."  
  
Kikyo glared at her, tilting the pendant in her hand, ever so slightly but Kagome felt the reaction immediately. Her body betrayed her, jerking, even as she fought to control it. She sank to her knees, clutching her head and clamping her lips shut too keep herself from vocalizing the pain that seemed to swamp her entire being. Kikyo smirked at her, "Do you have any remarks now, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome suddenly froze, her arms fell from her head and she lifted her head. She stood slowly, bracing herself once again on the tree next to her. She wrapped her arms around her torso, pale and shaking with repression. She took a shaky step towards Kikyo, stumbling but catching herself.  
  
"I-I WILL NOT LOSE!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo stared at her, both with surprise that she had been able to stand and that she had shouted a challenge, even at her much weakened state, this was not the same clumsy girl that she had come to know as her reincarnation.  
  
"Who are you?" Kikyo said.  
  
"Me?" Kagome raised herself up the best she could, "I am Higurashi Kagome, Child of Light, miko and protector of this world and the other. Who are you?"  
  
Something forced Kikyo to respond in the same but Inuyasha couldn't know what it was, all he knew was that his body refused to listen to him and move, leaving him stiff and motionless as Kikyo replied, "I am Kikyo, Child of Dark, miko and lord of these worlds. I am also your destruction."  
  
Kikyo raised the hand that she had held down to Inuyasha and pointed it at Kagome, even as she twisted the pendant again, "Die, Child of Light."  
  
Kagome could feel her blood pounding in her ears, she could feel the pain through her, but from far away, it seemed. Her hand reached down to the katana at her side, knowing that she was too late to stop the power that was to rip her body apart, but hoping that she could at least take her rival down with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was still stuck in the state where he was in his own mind, but his body was in a frozen state, he could see and hear what was going on, screaming at the two mikos to stop fighting, but his voice would not come.  
  
'You really are helpless aren't you Inuyasha."  
  
The voice was back.  
  
"Can't you help them Hikari?" he thought desperately, as he saw the first force that Kikyo had throw strike against Kagome, only partially repelled by her barrier, the others slamming straight through her shoulders and her chest.  
  
'I can't, the only way I could do anything would be if I could take over Kagome's body. But I can't.'  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
'Partially because of the poison, but mostly because it's against the rules.'  
  
"Rules? Wait, don't tell me, just get me out of this so I can save her!" Inuyasha winced when he heard something, Kagome, he thought it was, slam into something.  
  
'I can't. It's up to the monk to save her this time.'  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
'Hai.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome knew only two things, that she was in terrible pain, and that she was going to die. Her hand wrapped tighter around the hilt of her sword, deflecting another power whip that would have killed her. She was limited in her movements, considering the fact that she was pinned to a tree by her shoulders and chest.  
  
She briefly noted that Inuyasha hadn't moved at all and concluded that Kikyo must have done something to him. She lifted her sword, silently begging Midoriko to help her. Kagome whipped her sword sideways, sending a boomerang of light towards Kikyo. Kikyo merely raised her own sword and slashed through it, and sent another one, this one purely made of dark shadows, towards Kagome. Kagome raised her sword weakly, cringing as her sword split it but fragments slashed at her face. The poison was working more, she could tell by the slowness that her body responded to.  
  
Kikyo appeared to grow tired with this 'play' and raised a hand, preparing to end the fight permanently. Kagome closed her eyes as the power was released, knowing both that she didn't have the strength to block it and that she was going to die if it hit her.  
  
"Kazaana!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when after a few moments, nothing struck her. She looked up, seeing Miroku seal up his air void and Kirara landing. Sango rushed over to her, ripping out the source of her impalement.  
  
"It seems that you are to survive once again Kagome. You will fail in the final event, if this poison doesn't kill you first."  
  
"I will not die until the world is out of your grasp Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo looked annoyed and shook her head, clearing it as she pulled an arrow out and shot a purifying blast at Kagome.  
  
Kagome reacted instantly, raising a hand, even as Inuyasha jumped to his feet, shouting for her to stop. He knew it was to late when the arrow shattered off the miko barrier that Kagome had created. She shouted out and fell, marks on her back open and bleeding again.  
  
Inuyasha began to dash to her side, when he noticed that the youkai and Kikyo were leaving, both by air. He gave a shout of denial, leaping forwards and slicing the youkai in half before it could escape, making this all meaningless.  
  
Kikyo turned to him, raising her hand and blasting him back with a burst of power. Inuyasha crashed into the ground, the claw of the youkai landing next to him. He got to his feet, barely dodging another blast.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome call.  
  
He realized too late what she was going to do. He turned just in time to see Kagome release one of her miko arrows towards Kikyo, and falling to the ground in a faint, the skin on her back throbbing. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, picking her up and watching as her arrow struck the surprised Kikyo, who was to busy trying to attack him and not paying attention. Therefore, forgetting a shield.  
  
Kagome's arrow struck her hip, going straight through, she glared at the fallen girl, "I'll get you back."  
  
Kikyo was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha cradled Kagome close to his chest, the paleness of her skin concerning him to no end. The youkai claw was clenched in his other hand. He burst though the door of Kaede's hut grabbing a pot practically throwing the pot at Miroku as he came through the door.  
  
"Bouzu! Fill half the pot with water! Now!" He shouted at him.  
  
Normally Miroku would have objected to this but this situation was serious. He went out the door quickly, filling it in the river. The instant he came back with it, Inuyasha snatched it from him, shoving both the claw and water at Kaede and barking at her to make the cure.  
  
Only the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and the perspiration that dripped from her forehead assured them all that she was still alive, at least for the time being. There was a lingering doubt that was in everyone's minds, 'Would she make it?' But it was forced back by the forceful reply of, "Of course she will, don't even think like that!" from Sango.  
  
"She said that she would live, so she will," from Miroku.  
  
"She must live, the fate of the world rests on her shoulders," from Kaede.  
  
"She is stronger than any human we have met. She will survive." from Jaken.  
  
And "Stupid bitch can't die. She promised. She promised me that she'd always come back. I won't let her die! She promised!" from Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo and Rin were kept away from Kagome. They knew that the small children would assume the worst and there was nothing to prove them otherwise.  
  
The five minutes seemed like ages. Each second ticked by slower than the last.  
  
With it finally done, Kaede opened her mouth and tried to pour it in, but it just dribbled out the side of her mouth. "It must be given mouth to mouth," Kaede finally announced.  
  
All eyes shot to Miroku, expecting him to be very enthusiastic in volunteering. Miroku looked rather hurt but still asked Kaede who should give the cure to Kagome. Kaede said nothing and so Miroku sighed and said in a false sad tone, "Oh well, if no one wishes to give her the cure, I suppose I shall have to do it myself," his faced turned dreamy and he looked skyward, "The gods have finally granted my wish."  
  
Inuyasha shoved him aside when he reached out to take the bowl from Kaede, taking it himself. Before anyone could say anything, and before he could lose his nerve, he lifted the bowl to his lips and drained it. Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome, lifting her up and latching his lips firmly over hers, forcing her to swallow every drop of the liquid.  
  
Sango was openly staring. Jaken was trying to appear uninterested, but his eyes kept wandering to the scene. Miroku gave a sigh of long-suffering and said, "Ah well." He turned to Sango, "Are you feeling unwell Sango? I could make you a potion and administer it myself?"  
  
Sango didn't even hear him.  
  
Inuyasha knew the exact moment that the cure began to work. Her aura became visible and the mark on her forehead blazed. He felt the muscles in her back twitch. He removed his lips from hers, drawing back to see Kagome staring at him with an openly dazed expression. Her eyes locked with his and she blushed crimson. She lowered her eyes. Her eyes lost some of the daze and she grew confused. She lifted her arm, and traced the skin on his arm lightly. Inuyasha looked down to where she was tracing, as did the others.  
  
They gasped in surprise when they saw the silver mark of light blazing and flickering in time with the one on Kagome's forehead.  
  
Inuyasha brought his hand up, grasping hers and stopping her fingers from their movements. Her heart was still beating in the frantic pace that it had been as soon as she regained consciousness. He brought her hand up with his, taking it and cupping it together with his other.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was worried, even though his eyes shown bright with relief and joy.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but nothing happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: nothing to say. 


	10. Speechless

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome tried again, trying to force sound out her mouth. She got no result for her efforts. She could see the others looking at her curiously, as if asking why she didn't respond. Inuyasha looked rather concerned with her continued silence.  
  
'Why can't I talk?' Kagome was frantic in her thoughts.  
  
'Dammit.'  
  
'Hikari?'  
  
'Yes it's me.'  
  
'WHY ISN'T MY VOICE WORKING?!?'  
  
Hikari paused for a minute, 'Try this, focus your thoughts and mind on something that you want to say.'  
  
'Now what?'  
  
'Project the thought to who you want to say it to.'  
  
'HOW!?'  
  
'Concentrate hard on the thought and on the person you want it to go it.'  
  
'Like this?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Everyone's eyes jumped to Inuyasha when he spoke. Inuyasha was focused on Kagome's face, which hadn't moved.  
  
'Is that you Inuyasha?'  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing?"  
  
'It is you. I can't speak. Hikari told me to speak this way. I think that Hikari will tell us what's going on all at once.'  
  
Inuyasha looked doubtful. Miroku opened his mouth to inquire who Inuyasha was speaking to when her sword trembled and rose. Inuyasha instinctively drew Kagome's form closer to his own, just in case the blade decided to attack her once again.  
  
But he needn't had worried. The blade stood upright, a shadowy outline of a person came. Sango and Miroku went into defensive stances and Inuyasha grasped the hilt of the Tetsugaiga.  
  
"Foolish beings. Lower your guard, my time is short and there is much that needs to be told."  
  
"Hikari?" Miroku ventured.  
  
"Who else monk? Now be silent. I can only stay in this form for a short while and this way I can speak to you all. Kagome can not speak. Her vocal cords were the first thing that the poison destroyed. Luckily, the cure was given before anymore damage could occur. Kagome can only speak from mind to mind now. It was she that was speaking to Inuyasha before. She is new to this but she will soon learn how to speak to a single person and the full group. She wishes that I tell you that the Mentor has now been revealed. She will tell you herself once she learns how to control mind-speech. She can hear you. The mind speech will only work with Kagome, though, I have given this ability to her and her only. No matter how hard you try, monk, Sango will not get your thoughts."  
  
Miroku looked hurt.  
  
"There is a way for Kagome to be able to speak once more. Child of Dark already knows what she has done and the way to fix it. She moves to stand in your way even now. Kagome must drink water from the Spring of Ice. It will heal her voice. It is well hidden though. It lies between the mountains. The only other help I can give you is,  
  
'It is seen from above but not from aside. To drink this healer, up high you must ride.'  
  
That is all I can say. My time here is up. Good luck. I will help you if I can."  
  
The sword fell to the ground with a soft clang. Hikari was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was the first to recover from the startling announcement. She stood slowly and scooped up her sword, sheathing it. Her forehead was still ablaze with the mark. That wasn't so astounding. The fact that Inuyasha's mark, to, was shining, was another thing.  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
Inuyasha turned to her to show that he was listening.  
  
'Hikari wanted me to tell you something. Hikari said that she gave you something that you could use now, a long time ago. Hikari wants you to use it now. 'To train and learn it' were the exact words. I asked her what it meant but Hikari told me that you would tell me. Hikari also wanted me to tell you how I use mind speech. 'Focus your thoughts,' was what I was told, 'Then project it towards the one you want to hear it.' That was all.'  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
An idea hit him. He knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Yami! What is that supposed to mean? You're supposed to tell me answers not riddles!' Kikyo thought frantically to her spiritual helper.  
  
Yami had just given her information identical to the hints that the 'Light' chosen had been given.  
  
"It is seen from above but not from aside To drink this healer, up high you must ride."  
  
Hidden in the mountains.  
  
And she was to stop the group before they could get there when she herself didn't know what was going on?!  
  
'Calm yourself Child of Dark. I am only allowed to give you that information. It was agreed upon by the Light and myself as another challenge for our chosen. I cannot help you. Luck, my own.'  
  
Yami was gone and Kikyo was left to figure it out herself.  
  
'Fine then.'  
  
"Youkai!" she hated working with the foul creatures, "search the mountain ranges for a spring that can be seen from above but not from aside."  
  
They were all gone but two that she had chosen.  
  
"You," she gestured to the two youkai, "will go to the chosen of Light. You will destroy them before they can search the mountains. Do not fail me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Are you all right then?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She used the mind speech only when she couldn't help it.  
  
"Kagome-sama, could you please show us your mind-speech?"  
  
Kagome sighed mentally but nodded.  
  
'What did you want me to say Miroku-sama?'  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he tried to figure how this was occurring. When no thoughts came to mind, he said out loud, "Ask Sango if she will bear my child."  
  
She didn't even have a chance to say anything before Sango's Hiraikotsu came crashing down on Miroku's head.  
  
"Hentai," she muttered before going back to cleaning her weapon.  
  
Kagome laughed, a sound that echoed in everyone's mind. They looked up, startled.  
  
'Gomen,' she mind-spoke to the whole room, 'I couldn't help it.'  
  
They still stared at her. She didn't even have a chance to apologize again when a small russet blur dashed into the room, wailing, and jumping into her arms.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo wailed, burrowing into her arms.  
  
Rin peeked into the doorway a few moments later, apparently they had gotten past Jaken, who had been acting as their guard. And sure enough, a few moments after that, a very upset Jaken stormed in and plopped himself in a corner, muttering.  
  
'It's okay Shippo-chan.'  
  
Shippo stopped his screaming immediately, looking up at her, confusion written in every line of his little face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
'Don't worry Shippo-chan. I'm fine, it's just that my voice got hurt when I was sick and this is the only way I can talk now."  
  
"Will your voice get better?"  
  
'There is a cure but I do not know if we have the time to retrieve it.'  
  
"We have to. We will. Inuyasha!" Shippo turned to the large hanyou that had walked up to them, "We will go get the cure for Kagome!"  
  
There was a note of finality in Shippo's young voice, enough to make her start laughing again.  
  
"Apparently," Miroku was saying, "We will all hear if Kagome-sama is laughing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Again, nothing to say. 


	11. Visit

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't be certain. He had a sneaking suspicion but he couldn't make sure of it. But what if he was wrong? Then what? He would have made a fool of himself without a reason.  
  
'Well, you never know unless you try.'  
  
'Why did I think that I was lucky enough to be left alone?' Inuyasha was becoming rather annoyed with this continual 'visitor.'  
  
'Because you weren't thinking straight. Now, I've given you a very useful gift and I won't have it ignored because you are afraid of it being wrong.'  
  
'When did you give me this 'gift' anyway?'  
  
'Do you remember when Kagome was first poisoned and I was speaking to you?'  
  
'Hai'  
  
'I know you felt something. Sort of a tingling perhaps?'  
  
'So that's what it was.'  
  
'Naturally. Now stop being a fool and use it. Take Kagome off into the woods and try it. She will help you.'  
  
Inuyasha wanted to swear when the voice left without another explanation. He sighed.  
  
'Inuyasha? What's wrong?'  
  
He turned to see Kagome peering at him anxiously. Apparently, she had turned just in time to see his look of concentration, turn into a downright scowl directed to no one in particular.  
  
It's now or never. He closed his eyes and leaned back, all the tension in his face eased and it looked as if he was attempting to meditate.  
  
'K-Kagome?'  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome had heard him, if only by her actions. She stiffened immediately, dropping everything she had been holding, with the exception of Shippo, who had climbed up to her shoulder as soon as she had moved. Kagome turned to him, questions written everywhere on her face.  
  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome shook her head at Sango. She moved to pick up all the things she had dropped, keeping an eye on Inuyasha, who had not so much as twitched at all.  
  
'Inuyasha? Was that you?'  
  
'Was what me?'  
  
'How did you-? When did you-? How is this-? Inuyasha?'  
  
'Hai?'  
  
Kagome walked right over to Inuyasha and sat down in front of him, 'You're being difficult on purpose aren't you? You are sooo lucky that I can't use 'osuwari' Inuyasha.'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, giving Kagome one of his trademark smirks, 'I forgot about that bitch. Now you can't do anything to keep me here can you?'  
  
'Inuyasha? You want to.leave?'  
  
Kagome turned away from him and stood, her head bowed so no one could see her face, ignoring even Shippo's attempts to get her to tell them something, anything, as to what was going on.  
  
'Ka-Kagome wait!'  
  
'Yes, Inuyasha?' Her voice was flat, even in this mind speech, 'Did you want something before you left?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything before she added, 'Oh wait, I forgot, I still have the Shikon shards don't I. I can't give them to you Inuyasha. Perhaps when the jewel is complete, you may wish to come and get it. After all, I did promise.'  
  
Inuyasha could smell the tears that Kagome was working so hard to suppress.  
  
'What am I to you, Inuyasha?'  
  
Kagome lifted her head and raised her chin defiantly. She walked out the door, without another word.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought. He stood and followed out the door, 'Dammit. What have I done now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked silently through the woods, pondering what had possessed her to take Inuyasha's casual remarks so seriously.  
  
'He was probably joking,' she thought.  
  
But it was too late to go back now. She didn't even know where she had gone. Following her instincts had led her to this small spring, unfortunately, it was not the one that kept the secret to her voice's return. She sat down silently, gazing down at her reflection on the water.  
  
'Why?' she thought sorrowfully, 'Why do I look like this? Who does Inuyasha see when he looks at me? Does he even see me? Or is it Kikyo that he looks at? He can't. Even the voice said that I am my own person. My soul is my own. I was created for myself. Not as someone's reincarnation. I will be myself.'  
  
Kagome sat back against the foot of a large tree, untying the ribbon that had held her hair up so much like Kikyo's. She rested her head against the bark, eyes drifting closed, hands gripping the ribbon growing slack. She suddenly felt so tired.  
  
She didn't hear them coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dammit Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he raced through the forest growth, 'Where did you go?'  
  
He had tried yelling in both mind and voice with no response. He couldn't find her scent anywhere and he couldn't feel her mind or presence at all. He felt so alone without her. He didn't know where she was at all.  
  
Ah! Something familiar reached his nose. He sniffed at is carefully. Yes, it was definitely her scent. But it was carried away on the wind. Inuyasha went along the direction that the wind was coming from. He came to a stop when her scent disappeared all but for a slight tinge.  
  
'Kagome?' He called out, his mind subconsciously reaching out to find hers.  
  
No reply. He sniffed the air again, trying to find where that slight bit of smell was coming from. He looked around the water edge carefully, certain that it was around there somewhere. Something caught his eye. He picked up the soft black object. Her hair ribbon. Now why would she leave her hair ribbon out like this? Unless.  
  
Another scent reached his nose, one that he knew very well, and didn't like at all. He suddenly knew what had happened.  
  
Kagome had been taken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't think. His hand fisted tightly over the soft cloth, crushing it with the force of his anger. Small trickles of blood seeped down his fingers but he barely noticed. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on how to get Kagome back. His Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke slowly, something about this wasn't right. Her mind was still hazy with the aftereffects of sleep. She shifted and felt the unfamiliar softness that she was lying in. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and her ears picked up a muffled crashing noise that was vaguely familiar, as was this situation. She sat up slowly, eyes widening and mouth falling open as she realized where she was.  
  
She looked around slowly, trying to figure how she had gotten to this place and if this was some sort of bad dream or not. A quick pinch assured her that this was indeed reality, and a harsh one at that. Kagome winced inwardly when one of the youkai, that had been sleeping near the opening of the cavern, stirred. She leaned back against a long stalagmite and sat cross-legged, staring straight ahead, knowing that any second now her situation would be explained to her, whether she wished to know or not.  
  
Her attention was turned back to the youkai when he stood and glanced back at her, shaking his companion awake when he saw that she was awake. The youkai gestured and spoke to the other until his companion left and he walked towards her.  
  
"Welcome back nee-san!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
Kagome sighed, her eyes closing as she gave a soft mental reply, 'It's been a while, hasn't it Ginta?'  
  
Ginta's eyes widened and he took a step back, calling out to the two figures that had appeared in the opening, "Oi! There's something different about nee-san!"  
  
Ginta stepped away to let the new youkai come closer.  
  
"Oi Kagome! What is it?" he said, leaning in so that they were face to face.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and blinked at the youkai, she said nothing.  
  
"Kagome? What is it woman?"  
  
'Why have you brought me here, Kouga-kun?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku blinked as Inuyasha came crashing through the roof of the small hut, showering them all with dust and debris. Inuyasha said nothing to explain, just held out his palm to show them the crushed fabric, scowling.  
  
Shippo leaned forwards, sniffing at the hand, "Oi Inuyasha? Isn't that Kagome's?" he asked innocently, confused.  
  
Sango's eyes widened as the words hit her. Her mind was instantly filled with what the ribbon implied. She spoke slowly, her voice was bland as she fought the urge to grab Inuyasha and demand an explanation, "Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha curled fisted his hands tightly, spitting out the words as if they left a sour taste in his mouth, "That bastard wolf, Kouga has her."  
  
Sango turned away. She picked up her Hiraikotsu and adjusted it onto her back, setting her pet down and walking out the door. Inuyasha followed her. They all heard the shout of, "Kirara!" Before Miroku and Shippo followed them outside. Miroku called out, "Jaken-sama! Watch Rin and the hut until we return!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched as the expression on Kouga's face shifted into puzzlement. Her own face remaining carefully blank.  
  
'Why have you brought me here Kouga-kun?' she repeated, growing impatient.  
  
"What are you doing woman? How are you doing this?" Kouga finally found his voice, demanding answers even as his face had not changed from the confused expression. Kagome would have laughed had this not been so serious.  
  
'Kouga-kun, I don't have time to explain this to you. Tell me how to get back to the others now.'  
  
Kouga shook his head and his expression shifted back into the proud arrogance that he normally wore, "You're staying here Kagome. You are MY woman and it's up to me to protect you. Especially since inukkoro left you out in the woods alone."  
  
Kagome lifted an eyebrow, giving him the most skeptical expression that she could, 'I fell asleep.'  
  
"Exactly. Inukkoro can't protect you if he doesn't even know where you are and my tribe can if you are here."  
  
Kagome shifted into a crouched position, her eyes not leaving his face as she regarded him, 'Don't make me fight you Kouga-kun.'  
  
"Fight me? I won't fight you Kagome. You aren't leaving and that's that." Kouga had the most disbelieving face on.  
  
'You may not have a choice Kouga. I am leaving and if you try to stop me, I'll fight you.' Kagome glared at him.  
  
Kagome stood and walked to the waterfall that acted as the door. Kouga appeared in front of her, moving so that he was ahead of her where ever she went. His arm crossed, he moved to pick her up again. Kouga didn't have a clue as to what happened next. Kagome blurred and dodged his attempt, ending up in front of him and continuing to walk. Kouga came in front of her once more. Kagome sighed.  
  
Kouga, thinking this was a sign of her giving up, grinned. Kagome drew her sword, and sped forwards. She sidestepped him and tripped him, sending him sprawled to the ground, stepping over him and pressing the tip of the blade to his throat.  
  
'I'm leaving.' She told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stepped in at that instant, watching Kagome gain her release. Kagome stepped off Kouga, re-sheathing her sword and turning.  
  
'What took you so long?' she asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't find a reply to that and just grinned at her. Sango and Miroku landed as the two stepped through the waterfall, taking Inuyasha's grin as a good sign.  
  
'Well done Child of Light.'  
  
Kagome started when she heard the voice suddenly in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha noticed, as she almost tripped, 'Kagome? What is it?'  
  
'Oh go away Inuyasha. I'm trying to talk to her alone.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but withdrew his mind.  
  
'Now as I was saying Kagome, that was very well done.'  
  
'I'm glad you thought so,' Kagome tried to suppress her laughter at Inuyasha's scowling face, 'I didn't do anything special though.'  
  
'Yes you have. I didn't think that you would be able to master the speed so fast.'  
  
'You mean when I moved around Kouga?'  
  
'Yes. It's another gift that comes with being the Child of Light. It's to help you. You have many of the skills of a youkai when you choose to.'  
  
'I thought that that was all you,' she admitted, her brow furrowing as another thought occurred to her, 'But this means that Kikyo has the same abilities though doesn't it.'  
  
'You're even brighter than I thought. Yes she does, but I don't think that she had been able to master them all yet, nor has she used them as well as you. She tends to rely heavily on her miko skills.'  
  
'Hmm.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Do you think that I can win?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I lost the last time Kikyo and I fought. I'm not strong enough to do this.'  
  
'Of course you are. You have one of the strongest souls that I have ever come across,' she could hear the startled tone in the voice, 'You can control your power, even if your emotions over ride your senses. Your miko powers are the most powerful I have seen and you are getting stronger with ever day that passes. All you have to do is train them a bit. You can purify any poison no matter how strong. You can purify any shard of Shikon no Tama no matter how corrupted it has become. You carried it in your soul for centuries, without absorbing it. Have you no confidence in yourself at all?'  
  
'But Kikyo is stronger than I am. I can't win against her.'  
  
'Yes, you can, you must believe in yourself and your friends. Remember Kagome. The power comes from you, not me. Even if I'm not here, you have the power, know that. Know that we believe in you. No matter what the outcome of all this, if you remain confident and use all your abilities to their full extent, you have triumphed,' there was a surprisingly soft, caring tone in the voice and Kagome could almost feel the reassurance and belief that the voice was filling her soul with.  
  
'Thank you.' Kagome could feel the tears that started to drip down her face, 'Thank you so very much.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Inukkoro - Dog Crap, Dog Face, something like that. 


	12. Flame

Disclaimer: Nada, nada and again nada  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched suspiciously as he saw the thin line of tears seeping down the curve of Kagome's cheek. He turned away as he fought the urge to let go of his mind and find out what the hell the voice was telling her.  
  
'And I still have to find out what happened with Kouga,' he thought, scowling even more at that thought. It hadn't seemed like that bastard wolf had done anything to her, after all, he had found her with her sword at his throat. He almost grinned as the image was brought back into his mind, but it was pushed away when the wind shifted once again. The scent of the wolf pack once again became heavy in his senses. He could tell that the wolves were no where close to them and that the scent was coming from Kagome. She had been in their cavern for long enough that the smell now stuck to her and would stay until she bathed again and used all her bathing items from her world. Then the wolf would be washed from her skin and she would return to her normal heavenly scent . . .  
  
Inuyasha caught himself when his thoughts began to turn and he found himself again picturing Kagome in his mind. She turning to him, her hair tossing in the motion and her sweet smell filing his nose again, calming and relaxing him, a perfect smile gracing her features . . .  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head away from her, trying to clear his mind. Kagome tilted her head to him, as if inquiring why he wouldn't look at her. Inuyasha didn't notice the small gesture. Kagome reached out to him with her mind, not speaking to him but merely trying something new that the voice had hinted that she could do.  
  
'You gift is very valuable Kagome. It can be used in many ways but you have to figure it out on your own. It responds to your will, whether you wish to hurt, help, or even speak.' It had said before fading away as quickly as it had come.  
  
Now was the time to try. Kagome reached out gently, almost hesitantly with her mind. He would not turn to her and she was curious as to why. Kagome could see, within her mind, herself moving towards him, brushing against him once before very lightly sweeping against his mind.  
  
It was a light touch. Almost like a soft breeze brushing against you. Inuyasha turned sharply, to see Kagome staring at him curiously.  
  
'What is it Inuyasha?' Kagome ventured, he had said nothing, just stared at her in return.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and turned to once again face the road, 'It's nothing Kagome. Nothing at all.'  
  
Kagome continued to watch him, looking for some sign as to why he was acting as he was, but her attention was turned from him rather abruptly as another sense filled her mind. She turned to the others quickly, expanding her mind field so that all of them were included.  
  
'Everyone! There's something with a Shikon shard coming.' Kagome saw all of them stop, falling into defensive stances. Kagome's face turned serious, this was not another one of the pitiful youkai that Inuyasha could kill with one stroke. Kagome could feel the thrum of the shards coming closer, but she could also tell, in the back of her mind, that this youkai was a threat to them. It had many shards with it, at least ten, to increase its already immense strength. Kagome's face was grim as she reached inside her to ignite her power. She closed her eyes as she let it fill her, along with the abilities of the Child of Light. Her feet lifted from the ground and she was floating softly about an inch from the ground. It flowed through her completely, she could feel the strength that she now possessed and was surprised at how strong she had become. But now was not the time, as the youkai was almost on them. Kagome opened her eyes, not knowing that the mark of Light blazed once again on her forehead. Her nails lengthened and pointed, all her senses became vivid. Her face striped and ears tilted back, and pointed. She could feel her canines lengthen and sharpen into fangs. Her eyes darkened slowly, turning them gleaming silver and her hair gleamed, blowing back, as if being blown by an unknown wind, the strands lightening to a bright silver that matched her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her when he felt her aura strengthen and become visible. He watched her features change with a stunned sort of shock and awe. Inuyasha registered that Sango and Miroku were watching in about the same fashion. Kagome's aura faded and the wind that had held up her hair stopped. She landed gently on her feet, her hair falling with her. She turned her head to him slightly.  
  
'Do you have my hair tie Inuyasha?' she asked, already instinctively spreading out her senses to find the location of everything around and memorize the characteristics of the members in her group. She picked up a large presence speeding for them. She took the ribbon from Inuyasha mechanically, tying her hair back without thinking about it. She didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her in shock, his eyes moving over her changed features, trying to take in everything that he had just seen.  
  
He had felt her claws against his skin when she had taken the piece of fabric, saw her striped face, and pointed ears, now that she had pulled her hair back. Hair that was silver now, just a shade darker than his own. When she had turned to him, her eyes had fixed on his own. Silver eyes. He wasn't surprised when the mark had appeared. They were in battle after all. Battle. Inuyasha was jolted back to reality when a large crash came right in front of them.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, mentally smacking himself for becoming distracted. He drew the Tetsugaiga from its sheath, transforming it at once. Miroku had his staff out and ready and Sango prepared with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome drew her sword, holding it low, power already building around her.  
  
The youkai emerged, there were two of them, both in human form. The first had seven shards and the other had four, Kagome saw. The first was tall and reminded them mildly of Sesshomaru, except this one didn't have a tail or the calm discipline of Sesshomaru. The crescent that marked Sesshomaru wasn't there and the youkai's hair was black. It's eyes were the red of a full-blooded youkai. The armor was different in form and this youkai's face was twisted into a fanged smirk. The second was a reptilian type. It stood calmly next to the first, the skin on its body had curved indents that looked almost like scales. Its hair was long and a pale shade of yellow. Its eyes were also red, but no facial markings were seen. Both held youkai weapons, ready for battle.  
  
Inuyasha frowned when the youkai did nothing but stare at them. Kagome noticed this odd behavior and lashed out with a small tendril of her aura. The thin streak broke when it was about a foot from the youkai. The shield was revealed, surrounding them from all angles. Inuyasha noticed when Kagome paled and the knuckles gripping the sword tightened. Kagome stepped forwards, sweeping out the weapon. An arc of light swept out, shattering the shield but breaking in the same collision. Kagome lashed out with another, her face no longer pale but her eyes were narrowed and glaring at something beyond the shield.  
  
Inuyasha was almost disappointed. It looked like Kagome would finish the fight and nothing else would happen. He cut off this thought abruptly when the light collided with another. The other dark in feel. Both powers fighting for dominance but they both vanished abruptly.  
  
Everyone heard as Kagome shouted in a voice filled with rage. Her mind voice no longer restricted to the mind. 'Show yourself Kikyo. I know you are here!'  
  
Inuyasha started. 'K.Kikyo?!' He thought, fanning out his senses to find her. He picked up nothing and frowned at that.  
  
Kagome frowned when no response was made, moving forwards and slashing at the first of the youkai. Another blade met hers and she was pushed back as Kikyo shimmered into view.  
  
"Your fight is with me Child of Light," Kikyo held her blade up, leaping and attacking. Kagome leapt up as Kikyo's sword smashed against the ground where she had been standing. Inuyasha reached out to catch Kikyo but she avoided him easily, leaping once again at Kagome. Inuyasha went to try again but the youkai attacked then. Inuyasha swore when he realized that the Kaze no Kizu could not be used. If he used it, he risked hitting both Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
He knocked the other youkai away, moving the stop the two clashing mikos. Both noticed and they shouted at him in unison, "Don't interfere Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt himself being pushed away from them and being pushed back into the fight. The youkai attacked again. Sango and Miroku had their hands full with the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome knew that she should have been scared when she realized that the undead miko was near. But she felt nothing but anger at her enemy. That's all she felt as she fought now. Their aura's crackled and lashed out at the other. Kagome felt the nerve racking jolt as their swords met. Neither seemed to have the advantage but both had stopped when Inuyasha had come towards them. Kikyo and Kagome had watched each other warily after that. Not moving.  
  
"I will win against you, Child of Light," Kikyo was saying, "You are merely a copy."  
  
Kagome smirked, 'Kikyo, I am not your reincarnation. I will fight you anytime on your conditions.'  
  
"Then let us not use these worthless weapons," Kagome could easily read the challenge in Kikyo's words.  
  
Kagome stepped forwards. Kikyo did the same. They both stood their swords upright in the ground, parallel to the other. The weapons standing as a barrier against any who wished to interrupt the fight, namely to keep Inuyasha out. Kagome called on her power. She could feel Kikyo do the same. Kagome saw the mark of dark come to life. Kikyo lashed out first, the ball of energy shattering against the return of Kagome's own. Kikyo leapt up, and landed behind Kagome. Kagome tried to turn as Kikyo grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, but the miko had already moved. Powerful jolts of energy coursed though Kagome's body as Kikyo's energy burned through her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha froze when a scream echoed through his head. Everyone did. Sango, Miroku, and the two youkai. Inuyasha whirled when his mind dimly registered that it was Kagome that had screamed. His eyes widened when he saw Kikyo holding the younger miko down. He could see the flare of Kikyo's energy as it struck. Kagome's body was rigid, mouth opened in a soundless scream, trying to twist out of Kikyo's grasp.  
  
Inuyasha ran forwards, ignoring Miroku's shout of warning. He got to where the swords were, briefly questioning why they were there. Inuyasha moved to knock them apart when a strong force threw him away. He was thrown backwards and landed, hard, on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome twisted violently in Kikyo's grasp. She arched and slammed her elbow into Kikyo's stomach, gaining her release. Kagome stumbled forwards and slouched to the ground, clutching the burned skin on her arms. She turned, facing Kikyo. Eyes narrowed, she staggered to her feet. Calling her miko power into her hands, she brought up her fingers, immediately healing the skin but wincing. Her muscles still ached from the force of Kikyo's attack. She pulled at all the power that she could summon. She cupped her hands out in front of her, spreading her feet out to brace herself, her eyes gleaming and sweat forming on her face. Her eyes locked with Kikyo's and power streamed into her hands. A small silver flame formed in Kagome's hands, flickering and on the verge of going out. Kagome's eyes narrowed and the flame burst forth, steady and gleaming.  
  
Kagome watched Kikyo's face steadily. Kikyo's eyes were narrowed and a slight hint of curiosity lit in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, standing just in time to see Kagome stagger to her feet. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as his gaze traveled over the darkened skin. He was surprised as his gaze traveled up to her face, to see the most determined expression in her eyes. He watched as she healed herself and winced. Kagome straightened, bracing her shoulders and back slowly. He watched, amazed as a silver flame erupted from her palms.  
  
Inuyasha's attention was brought back to the situation when the Hiraikotsu crashed down into the ground next to him. He turned in time to see the youkai try to slash at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, screaming at himself again for loosing attention. He fought back with the Tetsugaiga. Trying to figure out the fastest way to get rid of the bothersome youkai and break apart the mikos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome knew nothing but the power flowing through her. The intense rage overpowering her senses. She focused only on the one in front of her. The one that wished to kill her and take over her world. Her eyes gleamed and the fire blazed higher.  
  
'I will not lose Kikyo,' Kagome's mind voice was soft and calm, 'Especially not to one like you.'  
  
Kagome straightened, her eyes gleaming with promise, 'No more. Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome lifted her hands, still cupped, so they were level with the top of her head. Her lips moved soundlessly and time seemed to stop. One word escaped her lips, "Sayonora."  
  
Kagome's fire lashed out, shooting from her hands to engulf the miko in a silver flame. It wrapped around Kikyo's body, tightening and lifting her up. If surrounded her. They could all see Kikyo twisting and writhing in the depths of the fire.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's shouted, he didn't think that he could bear the thought of watching them kill each other.  
  
Kagome's attention shifted, slightly. Just enough so that the fire on Kikyo lessened. Kikyo lifted her hand slowly.  
  
Kagome turned just in time to see a crackling ball of dark energy slam into her chest. The flame vanished immediately and she fell back to the ground. Kagome was shoved backwards and slammed straight into the barrier that the swords created. Kagome fell to the ground, limply. She didn't get up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jap. Translations:  
  
Sayonora - goodbye  
  
Author's Note: Almost done. 


	13. Soul

Disclaimer: Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They watched in horror as Kagome fell to the ground, unmoving. The youkai had vanished as soon as Kikyo had struck out at Kagome. Sango's gaze shifted to watch the undead miko warily. Kikyo rose to her feet slowly, glancing at them once, and showing them the eerie silver burn marks that crossed her face. She walked towards them, or seemed to at least. She stopped about a foot away from them, drawing her sword from the ground. She walked slowly, every step deliberately paced, towards the unconscious miko ahead of her. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha moved to stop her as she fit the tip of her sword to Kagome's throat. Kikyo turned to them, raising a hand and making a smooth flicking gesture. The power wove around them, despite their attempts to stop it. It wrapped around their bodies, binding them tightly and try as they did, the power would not let lessen, tightening when they tried.  
  
Kikyo nodded, satisfied with her work, and turned back to Kagome. She removed the tip of her sword, tossing it away causally and kneeling next to the still form. She spoke so softly that Inuyasha barely heard her.  
  
"You should not have caused me so much trouble little one. Then it would not have to be this way. But you have stood in my path for to long and if I let you live, you will continue to hinder my path. It is a pity that Inuyasha will no longer be given the opportunity to make his choice. It would have been rather satisfying to watch you when he chose me to live on. But I suppose that just knowing that you have died without having your purpose fulfilled, will have to suffice. I will have Inuyasha as mine in hell and there is nothing that you can do to stop it," a small smirk flittered across her face briefly, "But first.."  
  
Kikyo turned Kagome so that she was lying on her back and put her first and second fingers on Kagome's temples. Kikyo's eyes closed and her aura covered them both. Kagome's transformation faded as it pulsed around them, echoing the shared heartbeat that they had within.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted as he realized what was taking place, "Kagome- sama! Wake up!"  
  
Kikyo didn't even move. Miroku's mouth snapped shut as a thick rope of power wrapped around his head. Miroku tossed his head in an attempt to move the makeshift gag, his hand reaching for the beads that held his Kazaana closed.  
  
Inuyasha had frozen as soon as the words had reached his ears. He could feel the instant pain in his chest when his numb mind registered the true meaning of what she had said.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, trying to shift his thoughts from the words that struck at him again and again.  
  
Miroku couldn't answer. He tried to speak but the words came out mumbled and he gestured with his head to the scene that was playing out in front of them. Kagome's aura was visible, trying to draw her away from Kikyo's aura that had wrapped around them. Kagome's body began to shake. Her whole form began to glow, lifting itself off from the ground.  
  
Her friends watched as the first ball of light escaped from her body. Kagome's body arched back as her soul erupted from the human form that held it. They watched when Kikyo's soul came out and the undead miko was lifted to the ground and laid next to Kagome. The souls shot up and wrapped with the newest addition, all merging together and forming a huge ball of light that was Kagome's full soul.  
  
"That is . . . Kagome-chan's soul??" Sango renewed her attempts to break loose. She felt the bonds loosen as Kikyo's attention faded. Sango arched and drew her blade, slashing through the cords and landing in a crouch. She went to Miroku first, tearing the cord from his mouth and releasing him.  
  
"What were you trying to say before houshi-sama?" She asked as she slashed Inuyasha free.  
  
Miroku searched his robes for something, anything, that could stop this, "She is taking Kagome-sama's soul."  
  
Inuyasha paled immediately, "How do we stop it?"  
  
Miroku glanced up at him from his search, "The only way to stop it is to destroy the vessel that the soul is traveling to."  
  
Sango gripped at her blade as she watched Inuyasha. The hanyou had gone completely still and he didn't look like he could move.  
  
"Ah ha!" They all turned at Miroku's exclamation. The monk drew, what seemed to be, a small slip of paper from inside his robes. He glanced up at the still forms of the two mikos.  
  
The soul was draining into Kikyo's body. Only half of the soul remained to be absorbed. Miroku lifted his hand, holding the paper between two fingers. As the others watched, he closed his eyes. The paper began to glow brightly and words began to appear. It wasn't until the glow became too bright to look at that Miroku spoke two mumbled words. The words blazed brightly and removed themselves from the paper, turning into beams of light and shooting straight to where Kikyo was absorbing the soul, stopping right over form. The beams shot straight through Kikyo's clothes, and as everyone watched, shrinking rapidly until nothing remained. Kikyo's eyes opened the instant the soul stopped filling her. She looked up, puzzled.  
  
The soul had stopped going into Kikyo. Kagome's eyes opened, seeing nothing, just staring straight up as her soul began to return to her body. Kikyo looked down at her body, seeing nothing that could have stopped the transfusion, she hissed when she felt a familiar sensation over her heart. Pulling open her robes, she gazed at the kanji that now was etched deeply into her skin. Her eyes traveled over to the group, stopping when she saw the paper between the monk's fingers.  
  
"You . . . " Kikyo's voice filled with anger and hatred caused Miroku to open his eyes. He looked over to where Kikyo was glaring at them and smirked. He tucked the paper carefully back into his robes.  
  
Kikyo threw out her hand, her sword coming to her immediately from where she had laid it. She lashed out, dark energy attacked the monk from all directions, forming a whirlwind as they struck him. Miroku ducked instinctively, covering his head with his hands  
  
"I'll kill you all!" Kikyo screamed, throwing out blade after blade of her energy.  
  
Dark power streamed at them from all directions. When they managed to dodge one, another struck at them to where they had dodged. It seemed hopeless, as not even Inuyasha could manage to escape the deadly cycle, though it may have had something to do with his numb state of mind.  
  
The attacks stopped all at once. It was so sudden that it left Inuyasha and Sango still dodging the attacks. Light streamed through the clearing and the waves of energy vanished as soon as it was touched. Kikyo turned and everyone's gaze was turned to where she looked. Kagome was still on the ground, laying on her stomach, but her head was up and her upper body braced by her arms. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth but her eyes blazed with life. She reached out with one arm, her sword coming to her instantly. She turned her attention back to Kikyo.  
  
"Your fight is with me," she said softly, her voice coming out raspy and thin. Coughs racked her body. She brought one hand to her mouth, bringing it down when the spasm had stopped. The blood that had been drawn in her coughing smeared on the ground as she pushed against the dirt, lifting her sword to use it as a brace to help her stand. She lifted her upper body first, bringing both hands up to the hilt of the sword, dragging the rest of her body up as she braced herself and stood. Her body clearly struggled with the effort it took but still, she stood, shaking.  
  
"If you still wish to fight Kikyo," Kagome was saying softly, "It is with me. I said I will fight you anytime and I will. But you will fight with me. Not them."  
  
She leaned heavily on the sword and she looked like she would fall over at any minute but the tone in which she spoke made them forget that.  
  
Kikyo scowled, throwing her hand out and binding Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango again with her power.  
  
"We will meet again, Child of Light and I will fight you. But not now. It is not yet time to finish this," Kikyo vanished.  
  
Kagome staggered over to where her friends were bound, she lifted one hand slowly, and made a slashing motion. An invisible force came out, cutting through all the bonds. Kagome briefly gave them a small smile, before falling forwards and collapsing on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Whew. Rewrites are done. Only new chapters are next. Hope you liked it. I know I skipped some parts from before but I'll write them in later. 


	14. Seal

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Fascinating . . .'  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome rubbed her eyes groggily as she sat up. Her head was throbbing but she paid it no attention in favor of listening to what the voice had to say this time.  
  
'Good Morning Kagome. I'm glad to see that you have finally awakened.'  
  
"Eh? What time is it? What happened?" she looked around the hut frantically, noting that she was alone.  
  
'Careful Kagome. Do not over stress yourself. But in answer to your questions, it is morning and you have slept for three days.'  
  
"Eh?!?"  
  
'It was to be expected. Your soul was taken forcefully from your body and you are still adjusting to having only half of a soul.'  
  
"Half of a . . ." Kagome echoed, eyes widening as her memory provided her with flashbacks of what had happened.  
  
'Yes. The Child of Dark managed to drain half of your soul from you, which I find rather interesting considering that you are not her reincarnation. You foolish beings noted the physical resemblance between Kikyo and yourself and automatically assumed that you shared the same soul. Hmph. Fools.'  
  
"But . . . I . . . What?" Kagome stumbled over the many questions that were in her mind all at once.  
  
'Trust me on this Kagome. I watched your soul being created. Your soul is yours and yours alone. It has within it, the soul of another great miko of the past. But on to more important matters. The Child of Dark is now mortal. Your soul is large enough that even half of it will serve its function as a complete soul. When it was placed into the body of clay, it replaced it with flesh and bone. But before that, you need to know what happened. While you were in combat, you spoke. Your rage was so great that it managed to squeeze past the damage that the poison had done. I congratulate you on summoning the flame for the first time. Anyway, when your soul was replaced in your body, it went through every part to make sure that it was fully functioning, and in doing so, repaired your vocal cords. Your body was week from the full healing that it had just gone through, as you will notice, every white scar that you had created is now gone. And by forcing yourself to block all of the Dark waves, and then to stand, you overstressed your mind and body and collapsed.'  
  
"Oh . . ." Kagome's eyes narrowed as her brain tried to process all of this, "Then how did I get here?"  
  
'That should be easy for you to guess. The Demon Lord was rather concerned about you. They all picked themselves up and brought you here.'  
  
"Demon Lord?"  
  
'I thought you were smarter than that. You have revealed almost all of the members of the prophecy. The Demon Lord, The Fox Child, The Orphan, The Demon Servant, and The Huntress.'  
  
"Inuyasha, Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, Jaken-sama, and Sango-chan?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"But they have nothing to do with this. I won't let them die. Any of them! I don't care about your prophecy. I won't allow you to take them from me!"  
  
'*sigh* You are more stubborn than I expected.' Hikari paused, 'But I need you to do something. It will make you stronger and help you.'  
  
"All right. What must I do?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
'Draw the blade that I gave you.'  
  
Kagome slid the sword from its sheath slowly, frowning when the sword resisted her pull. It was heavy in her hand, shaking hard enough to make Kagome lift both hand to grasp it in an attempt to still it. "Now what?" she asked, panting from the force that the sword gave off.  
  
'Cut the right side of your neck.'  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
'Take the sword and cut the right side of your neck'  
  
"Why? Haven't I lost enough blood to fit your needs?"  
  
'You have to seal the blade to you. It will increase its, and your, power and it will be able to guide you.'  
  
"Very well then." Kagome's voice was hesitant as she brought the blade up. She turned the blade to so that the light edge faced her. She tilted her neck to the left, hesitating only briefly before slashing the blade in a quick motion across her neck.  
  
That's when Inuyasha decided to come in.  
  
Inuyasha strode into the room, silent as always, to check on Kagome. Her skin had not regained any of its color and her breathing had been shallow. He, not that he would admit it to anyone, was worried. Inuyasha stepped in, his gaze growing puzzled when he did not find Kagome on the mat. His eyes searched the room, shouting out in alarm when he did indeed see her. Her neck was bleeding heavily, the sword loose in her hands, dripping the red liquid on the wood planks. He shouted her name repeatedly but she didn't seem to hear or see him, despite the fact that he was hurrying to her side.  
  
"OI! Sango! Miroku! Get in here now!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku ran in, the undiluted fear in the hanyou's voice had sent them running, only to turn abruptly and run towards Kagome when they saw her eyes, unfocused, and bringing her sword down from her neck where they could see a deep gash, dripping with blood.  
  
Kagome was oblivious to this all. Even though her eyes were staring straight at them, she couldn't see, nor hear anything but the voice. Inuyasha ran to her side, or at least tried to but Miroku grabbed his arm shouting at him, "Don't!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to yell at the monk but stopped as Miroku threw a small twig at Kagome's form. The twig bounced off the air about a foot in front of her and then burst suddenly into flame.  
  
"Someone has placed a barrier around Kagome-sama, and a powerful one at that. I cannot get through." Miroku's voice was grim.  
  
Inuyasha scowled, drawing his Tetsusaiga, staring at it in confusion when it did not change its form, "What the FUCK is going on?!?"  
  
'Calm yourself Inuyasha. She will be fine.'  
  
"NANI?!?" Inuyasha felt something grab his wrist, forcefully replacing the Tetsusaiga in its scabbard.  
  
'Do not interfere,' he heard the voice whisper in his ear before he was thrown backwards and pinned against the back wall. He struggled but the iron grip refused to let him move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome winced as she felt the blade slide through her flesh, 'Now what?'  
  
'Turn the blade and lay it flat on the wound. Do you see the word on your blade, close to the hilt, on the lighter side of the blade? Place that mark on your wound.'  
  
Kagome did so and hissed when a fresh bout of pain seared her. Smoke rose from where the blade and blood met. Kagome prepared to jerk it away but the voice spoke again, in a tone that was undeniable, 'Keep it there for a little while longer, I'll tell you when you can remove it.'  
  
Kagome grit her teeth and endured. As her friends watched in horror.  
  
It seemed like eternity to all of them. The voice spoke again, 'Remove it now.'  
  
Kagome removed it, sighing as the pain died down a bit.  
  
'Now, hold the hilt, make sure that the blade is tip down and that it is facing you.'  
  
Kagome was puzzled but she did so, making a appearance as if she was King Arthur, drawing his sword from the stone. (A/N: This had no point, just wanted to make sure that the picture was clear.)  
  
'Now repeat after me, I bind thee to me, Blade of Light.'  
  
Kagome obeyed yet the words coming from her mouth were not the ones that she summoned. She felt herself speaking in a language that was at first unknown to her but then became clear.  
  
"Ai la eh do sah to ro meh ron ligh goh." The words flowed from her tongue as if she had been speaking it all her life, they seemed to echo from another dimension.  
  
'By the blood I seal thee. By the steel I tie thee.'  
  
'Ligh toh di fah meh ligh to sih ce le shon.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At first, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku heard nothing coming from her moving lips but then, the words seemed to come from the air itself. The language, unknown to them all both enchanted and haunted them. It was both mysterious and terrifying as it was comforting and warming. It echoed in their ears and minds, as if searching their souls. But still they did not move, could not move and continued to watch their companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was breathing hard, for a reason unknown to her, the ritual was draining her energy and strength but she forced out the words, "Me shon ligh to sah bahn danm ah"  
  
'In the Light I found thee, In the Dark I fought thee and with my strength I bind thee.'  
  
"Teh sho fohn shet lon to meh ligh darl semp crey so deh meh do shee.'  
  
'Seal of the Light I have thee NOW!!!'  
  
"Tem ladi aid adi fai sat fiig dah geh me shon to feh Yagh!" Her voice had gained in intensity and the blade flared a brilliant silver, glowing and pulsing with the same force of the word on her forehead. Her hair and clothing were blown by and invisible wind.  
  
Miroku felt an alarming force of energy. He ran to knock Sango to the ground but before he reached her, both he and her were thrown against the back wall. On either side of where Inuyasha remained pinned. They watched in confusion as their friend's aura flared brighter and brighter.  
  
Kagome struggled with the blade, she felt another presence in her mind, moving through her thoughts, her past and present but Kagome didn't have time to focus on that. Her awareness was now another's as she saw, in a heartbeat, the creation of the universe, the past, the present, and future. Kagome felt a jolt run up her arms and through her body as the blade and marking flared even brighter.  
  
Her friends were forced to shield their eyes from the glowing, lest they be blinded.  
  
Kagome felt her body rise to its feet. She saw a small orb of blazing power unattach itself from the rest of the sword's aura. She felt it coming closer and closer until it was sank into her chest. Kagome felt it enter, the power and strength was incredible. It grew inside her until it filled her entire being and her skin glowed from the inside.  
  
Kagome heard the voice once more, 'So it is DONE.'  
  
Kagome once again crumpled to the floor, fainted from her exertions. Inuyasha and the others were released from the wall and fell heavily to the ground. Kagome still glowed but as they watched, the glow slowly faded until it was only the newly formed scar on her neck that glowed and in a bit, even that was gone, leaving everything unexplained. The only proof that they had that it had happened at all was the fading mark on her forehead and the bruises that were beginning to form from being slammed against the wall and dropped.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to recover enough to speak, "What the FUCK was that?!"  
  
There was no response, just silence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: So I lied. I guess that this counts as a rewrite but eh I needed to have it in. 


	15. Flux

Disclaimer: as always, nada, nothing, anything, or zip is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had not moved for three days. Her body still lay in the position in which she fell. The others had run towards her as soon as they got to their feet, only to be repelled by another powerful barrier. Inuyasha had attempted to break it with the Tetsugaiga but the blade hadn't came anywhere near its mark, the barrier had shoved it away at such a force that Inuyasha slammed straight back into the wall. Miroku's holy powers had failed, as had all of Sango's exterminator tricks. Shippo had tried all his illusion magic and Jaken had tried his staff. All had failed. They were forced to watch for any signs of her awakening but nothing had happened. They were not sure how she was surviving without food or water but the shallow rise and fall of her chest told them all that she was still living. The mark on her forehead pulsed steadily with a dull gleam. Rin and Shippo had taken watch over the still girl, the others had given into their pleading on the condition that they would be told the instant Kagome made any signs of waking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's all my fault,' Inuyasha was once again sitting in the tall branches of the God Tree, 'I should have stayed with her. I should have watched her.'  
  
'Well, there's no use worrying about it now then is there?' Inuyasha nearly groaned as the voice made itself known once again, 'Oh, stop complaining, I'm here to help you, you ungrateful bastard,'  
  
Inuyasha growled but said nothing.  
  
'Kagome will be fine, her body just needs to rest, it was hurt worst than I thought, or I wouldn't have had her perform the ceremony so soon.'  
  
'What did that 'ceremony' do?'  
  
'It's simple really, it bound my blade to her.'  
  
'WHAT!!'  
  
'It bound my sword to her. Really Inuyasha, you should try to pay attention sometimes. Why Kagome-never mind' The voice cut off the last sentence surprisingly fast.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the insult, much more intrigued by the unfinished sentence, 'Why Kagome what?'  
  
'It's not for you to know until you have made your decision.'  
  
'What decision?'  
  
'The Choice naturally.'  
  
'What choice is this?'  
  
'You will know when the time comes but whether you make the right choice or not is unknown.'  
  
'What 'right choice'?'  
  
'Like I said before, it's not for you to know.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get anymore of an answer from it, when a sudden realization dawned on him, 'O-Oi.you are Hikari right?'  
  
'Correct.'  
  
'Then if you are in my head right now, why does Kagome still wear your mark?'  
  
Hikari chuckled, 'I do not know. I can only assume that it is the sword's doing.'  
  
'NANI??'  
  
'I said-'  
  
Inuyasha cut it off, 'I know what you said and you know what I meant so explain.'  
  
Hikari laughed again, 'So impatient young one, but all right, the sword is mine, it is, by name, the Saber of Light. Your companion, the monk, saw my mark on it. The sword is now joined with Kagome. It will protect her and help her. The sword is like another presence, almost but not completely. It is a part of the universe and myself combined. It makes its own decisions but I haven't the faintest idea why it chooses to keep the mark on her.'  
  
'When will Kagome wake up?'  
  
'I do not know, you may ask her yourself though.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'She is in the flux right now as her body repairs itself. If you wish it, I would be able to send you into the zone, it may be painful because you are not a destined, but I am not certain.'  
  
'Do it.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Do it.'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Send me to the zone now.'  
  
'Very well, but be warned that there may be trouble. The barrier between this zone and the next has yet to be restored. Child of Dark, the one you call Kikyo may be there and you may have to make your choice sooner than expected.'  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for the briefest of seconds, 'Do it.'  
  
Inuyasha felt the most peculiar draining sensation as he left his body. He could fell himself being guided towards a portal and being shoved into it. And then, Inuyasha knew true hell.  
  
His body felt as if it was trying to rip itself apart, every cell trying to be free of its neighbor. Searing agony coursed through him, he pulled against Hikari's hold, whimpering to leave this place of pain. Hikari refused to release him, offering neither help nor harm, just that steady pull that alerted Inuyasha that he was still being pulled. And then it stopped.  
  
Inuyasha found himself pulled from the torment as he stumbled into the area. He gazed around curiously at the area that appeared to be made of nothing. The whole zone seemed to stretch forever, seeming to be both light and dark all at once. He looked down and realized, with some alarm that he was standing on nothing. He looked around for Kagome, becoming increasingly worried as he saw no one. But then he saw her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been in various stages of thought when it happened. Sango had been polishing her weapon and Miroku once again in his meditation. Then all at once, the youkai appeared, huge swarms came all at once, led by Kagura and Kohaku. The pair leapt to their feet, back to back at being surrounded. Miroku realized with some anguish that the Saimyoushou were apparent everywhere. The pair was hopelessly outnumbered, with no one else of their group in sight or range. Rin and Shippo would be of no use, endangering them would not be to the best and Jaken had gone off hunting, to replenish their meat stores. The youkai came more and more and a dawning fear struck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the zone and saw her. Kagome was there. She had the blade out in front of her. Her eyes were closed and she stood in a stance. The mark glowed on her forehead and she appeared to be concentrating very carefully. Inuyasha stepped forwards, preparing to call out to her when she moved. It was almost like a dance of the most graceful sort. The sword was guiding Kagome into a attack form, blocking and slashing.  
  
'Ah, so it seems that they are bonding faster than I had-' Hikari cut off abruptly and starting swearing so violently that Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'It's up to you to reach her now. I'm borrowing your body. I'll be back.'  
  
"Oi! Wait a minute!" but the voice had left. Inuyasha turned his focus once again back to Kagome. She had stopped her movements and stood still, her forehead creased as if debating with something. Her face turned to him and her eyes opened slowly. Not to the warmth and joy that he was so used to seeing but to a cold emptiness that registered no recognition as she stared at him. Her moves were faster than the light of whose mark she bore, now blazing. She attacked him. Inuyasha was barely able to dodge in time as her blade came down in a sweeping arc towards his neck. She wore a blank expression and nothing happened as he called her name repeatedly. She just attacked with speed and a deadly skill. Inuyasha drew his sword, barely blocking her blows. Finally, frustrated with her unresponsiveness, he attempted to disarm her. He attacked, only to be blocked and struck at one more, with more skill than Sesshomaru had possessed and more speed than Kouga could have acquired in two lifetimes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari shook off the stiffness that often accompanied the control of a new form. Standing, Hikari leapt out of the tree, landing perfectly as if they had had this form for all its life. Training its senses on one thing that it had in mind, Hikari swore and raced forwards to the newest concern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku gave a shout as more of Naraku's bees came into view. Kagura lashed out at his distraction, binding him with more of her winds. Miroku and Sango had been attacked without warning. Sango had turned her back to her brother, attacking as many youkai as she could while Miroku used his Air Rip and sucked up as many as he could. The Saimyoushou appeared so suddenly that Miroku shouted as he absorbed them along with the youkai. He turned as he heard Sango cry out. Kagura had wrapped him with her binding winds as she was doing to Sango. Miroku couldn't seal his hand and shouted as more of the Saimyoushou came, flying directly into his hand. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as the poison began to take affect. He turned to Sango, who was being slashed at violently by her brother. She was crying, her head was down. Neither of them could attack nor run, being bound still. Miroku struggled against his bonds with more ferocity as Kohaku made to strike the final blow.  
  
Miroku looked up as Inuyasha burst into the fray. Miroku's eyes widened as he sensed Inuyasha's aura. Flaring wildly, it had changed form. Inuyasha raised a clawed hand, releasing both and binding Kohaku. Sango slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily. Miroku went to her side, turning to shout at Inuyasha for help when his eyes grew even more than before. Pulsing on his arm where the fabric was separated, was the mark. Glowing fiercely and beating in time with the aura. That was the last thing he recalled before he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome hooked her blade under his and jerked immediately, disarming him. Inuyasha fell backwards. He made to get up when the sword tip at his throat stopped him. He looked up at the girl that he had once known.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice was neither hers nor was it of the presence. It contained none of her warmth or life. Inuyasha shivered at the new voice coming from her mouth. "Who are you youkai and what do you want?"  
  
"Kagome." his voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Kagome? Who are you talking to youkai?"  
  
"Kagome, snap out of it. You know me. I'm Inuyasha remember?"  
  
"Inuyasha? I know no such person. Are you trying to attack this village?"  
  
"Come on Kagome, you have to snap out of it. I'm not trying to attack any village. There isn't one here anyways."  
  
"I am not this Kagome."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am a miko."  
  
That was as far as she got before her eyes flickered once again. Her whole aura seemed to waver. For half a second, Inuyasha saw two souls before him. One was Kagome's and the other was familiar but he didn't recognize it. Kagome was back and shaking. The sword tip was still at his throat and it was shaking along with her body. Inuyasha moved the edge away from his throat, worried when she didn't notice. Her eyes had closed. Inuyasha sat up. Kagome dropped her blade and fell. Inuyasha reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"What happened to me Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. He had fully been expecting Kagome to be unconscious but she was just lying in his arms. Tears tracked silently down her face.  
  
"O-Oi Kagome, Now's not the time to be crying.'  
  
Kagome said nothing, just kept staring at his face with unfocused eyes, 'I.I attacked him!' As that realization hit, the tears ran faster and she started shaking once again. Inuyasha frowned when fear entered her scent. "Gomen ne Inuyasha," her soft voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it, even with his demon hearing, "I . . . I attacked you didn't I." Her voice was trembling almost as much as her body was, "I . . . gomen Inuyasha. I lost control and . . . and . . . " her voice broke and she closed her eyes, silent sobs wracking her chest. Kagome pushed him away suddenly and stood on shaky legs. She walked to where her sword was and picked it up. Her eyes widened as the blade started to glow. The glow grew, Kagome cried out when the light first touched her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha was on his feet, running towards her.  
  
Kagome turned to him, "No Inuyasha! Run! Quickly Now!" There was panic in her voice when he just kept on coming towards her, "Inuyasha onegai! Go!"  
  
Kagome saw that he was trying to reach her. She cried out in alarm when the glow reached out towards him. "Gomen ne Inuyasha," her voice was soft but rose as she shouted at him again, "but you must leave now! It's not safe for you! I'll return soon." Kagome lashed out with the arm that the glow hadn't reached yet. Power lashed from it, wrapping around him despite his struggling. The power surged backwards with him, throwing him back into the vortex between the worlds. "I promise I'll be back Inuyasha. Please, forgive me." Kagome's voice was barely audible now. The glow consumed her body.  
  
"No Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled against the bonds that pulled him back to the physical world. Her scream echoed in his ears. He was jolted back into his body and realized that it wasn't an echo and that her body was screaming. He raced towards her writhing form, only to be repelled once again by the barrier. He looked around frantically, to see both Miroku and Sango struggling to their feet. Sango was wrapped in bandages and Miroku had a pale tinge to his face. Both were looking worn and battered. Rin, Shippo and Jaken were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, when the screaming stopped. Her body was still convulsing and squirming. Her mouth still open in a scream but her body was now encased in the strange glow that he had first seen in the flux. He was pulled back suddenly and he tried to wrench away but the staff at his chest prevented that.  
  
He stilled when the barrier that had held her began to glow. It pulsed and expanded. Pulsing brighter and brighter until it opened and the top and shot up, forming a column of light around her. Kagome screamed again, her body flinging open and arching upwards and the barrier exploded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: *sigh* I guess that I'm not done with rewrites after all. 


	16. Midoriko

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and the others picked themselves up with some difficulty. Sango was still bleeding heavily and Hikari had only managed to pull out the most lethal of the poison from Miroku before Inuyasha had taken back his control. Inuyasha had been the closest to the barrier and he had been hit with the full impact of it.  
  
Kagome was still in agony. The glow had not left her body and the sword was still glowing. The sword had lifted by itself and had turned straight down above Kagome's heart, ready to pierce it. Inuyasha could say nothing, as could the others. A voice came; it seemed to emanate from the sword. The same voice that had come before, during the ritual, the same haunting and ghastly voice. It spoke, "You will not ruin my plans youkai. I will return and take my rightful place as the protector from the youkai whom wish to take control over this world."  
  
The sword tip lowered slowly, "I will take my revenge for my imprisonment."  
  
"That is quite enough miko," the voice that tore from Inuyasha's throat was not his but he knew it all the same, "Your vengeance stops here."  
  
Inuyasha found, with some alarm, that he was moving towards the sword and its holder.  
  
"Take not one more step hanyou or you will be the next to face my wrath."  
  
"Use your head Midoriko and you will know who I am."  
  
"Mi . . . Midoriko?" Miroku's voice was just a whisper, "but . . . but how is that possible?"  
  
Sango said nothing but was just staring in disbelief.  
  
Things were clicking into place in Inuyasha's mind. 'Midoriko' the name repeated over and over in his mind. (If you didn't know, Midoriko was the most powerful human miko who possessed the power to take out the spirits of a youkai and purify it. After a battle of seven days and seven nights, the youkai captured her and with her final power, Midoriko pulled out their spirits and sealed them inside her heart but her heart was sent from her body in an attack. The Shikon no Tama came out. Inside the Shikon no Tama, are the spirits of the youkai and Midoriko, still battling. Sango explains this to the group in episode 26 or right after she learns the truth about Naraku and is healing.)  
  
"How do you know who I am youkai?"  
  
The voice laughed, "Do you not remember me Midoriko? I was the one who trained you, Child of Light."  
  
"Child of . . . Child of Light . . . But I lost the final event. The Prophecy of Light is no more." A shadowy outline of a person holding the sword began to appear.  
  
"You did not lose Midoriko. The battle is still going. The one you stand over is my new chosen. You will serve her and guide her as one."  
  
"This child is a weak fool. She does not deserve my assistance. You are lying. The Light would not choose such a weak vessel," the voice scoffed. The shadow figure was clear now and the tip of the sword rose to point straight at his chest. The sword shot forwards, "DIE youkai!"  
  
The voice sighed and Inuyasha heard in his mind, 'She is still the same after all these years. Do not worry Demon Lord. I will not let anything happen to you . . . or Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha saw himself raise a hand and make a brief flicking motion with it. The sword froze, as did the bearer, "Stop this Midoriko. Your task is to reside and assist the new chosen, not to destroy them or take control of their minds. Now release the new Chosen from the torment that you inflict on her."  
  
"I . . . I must submit. I apologize spirit. I will perform my task." The glow slowly retreated from Kagome's skin. Until the only light left was on her forehead and on the scar on her neck.  
  
"Very good Midoriko. You to will have a task on this journey. Luck to you." The shadow figure vanished and the sword came to rest beside Kagome once again.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself turning to the others and sighing, "I know that you now have many questions, speak them now."  
  
Sango spoke first, "How is . . . is . . . Midoriko still . . . still in a form and mind?"  
  
"Midoriko and the spirits of the youkai were battling with the youkai inside the Shikon no Tama, as you told them, Sango, when the Shikon no Tama was broken, the spirits were released."  
  
"But . . . you said that she was Child of Light before . . . "  
  
"Once again you are correct Sango. She was Child of Light, as the youkai were Child of Dark. The final event did not decide the outcome of this world, so another prophecy was made."  
  
Miroku swallowed a few times before he was able to voice his questions, "If Midoriko-san is the spirit in Kagome-sama's sword, then does the Child of Light have a sword that contains the spirits of the youkai that she was fighting?"  
  
"Very clever monk, it is true. That is why the blades make such a display when they are against each other."  
  
"How is it that you speak through Inuyasha now?"  
  
"Kagome's body was healing and Inuyasha was conveniently in the flux zone with Kagome's soul. You were in trouble and I could not have two of my chosen killed."  
  
"Two? But how is-"  
  
"I thought that you were more intelligent than that monk, or rather, The Forsaken One. You have faced the trouble of your past once again and have shown yourself as the Forsaken one and as you have possibly already known, you," he gestured to Sango, "are the Huntress."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I don't care to hear and buts, you are my chosen. When Kagome is awake, she will take care of your cuts Sango and the poison is already out of your system monk. Oh all right Inuyasha. Will someone take care of Kagome before Inuyasha kills himself trying to take back his control."  
  
The two went over to Kagome's side immediately. Inuyasha felt the other presence fading, 'Like I said before Inuyasha, you had better tell her before it's to late.'  
  
'What the fuck do you mean by that?!'  
  
'Oh I think you know Inuyasha.'  
  
And the voice was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome didn't know what was happening outside of the little bubble that made as a thin resistance that lessened the pain to some degree. She huddled safe within that ball, scared to leave the security that it gave, even when the pain suddenly vanished.  
  
She heard the voices calling to her from far away but didn't hear them. All that she could make out was muttered sounds that could be coming from anyone.  
  
'Leave me alone.' she thought, couldn't they see that she was afraid? Or that she was in too much pain from what had just occurred. She knew that she had screamed. The need to vocalize the strength of the sensations had been extreme and even though she didn't know what was happening, or where she was, she knew that she had screamed and she knew that her body was trembling.  
  
She barely remembered who she was and that's what scared her the most. What if she went back and forgot? What if she hurt . . . hurt . . . that boy . . . She tucked herself in closer, trying to go through her shredded thoughts to try and remember what was going on and who was the boy that she struggled to remember. Golden eyes flashed through her memory, as well as a sense of comfort and a huge amount of loyalty but beyond that, nothing came to mind.  
  
'Why can't I remember?' she asked herself, an immense feeling of déjà vu coming to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had drifted into a deep slumber against the wall. They had been trying for hours to wake the girl that lay sprawled on the floor where she had been put when their attempts to wake her outside had failed.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to her still form. She had not moved at all. Her body had not made the least bit of resistance when he had picked her up and moved her inside.  
  
After a long pause, and Inuyasha checking if the monk and exterminator were sleeping soundly enough that they would not waken for a while at least, Inuyasha allowed himself to stare freely at her seemingly peaceful face. Seemingly of its own accord, his hand reached out towards her. He didn't know what he was doing when the back of his hand began to softly stroke her cheek nor did he realize that his face had relaxed from the frown that had been present almost the whole day. He didn't know that his eyes were shining with compassion, care, and worry as he looked down at the girl that his hands had somehow maneuvered into his lap without his knowing. And he didn't know that Miroku had woken up sometime while all his attention was focused on Kagome.  
  
The monk was silent as he watched the pair. He watched without giving any implication that he was awake. He saw one of the very rare moments where Inuyasha showed tenderness to the young miko. He nearly jumped up when he heard Inuyasha break the silence that had settled, until he realized that Inuyasha was not speaking to him, or even noticing him.  
  
"Please come back Kagome," Inuyasha was whispering so lightly that Miroku almost didn't catch the soft words, or the soft, sad tone that told him much more that Inuyasha wanted him, or anyone else, to know, "Please come back.We need you . . . I . . . I need you. Please . . . please come back to us . . . to me."  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear the soft rustling of cloth that would have warned him that the monk was coming. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Too surprised to conceal the evidence that he was indeed worried and that he had been, and was still, holing Kagome closely to him. Too surprised to conceal the fact that his eyes had filled with liquid. Too surprised to hide the droplets that had managed to escape and had splashed onto Kagome's face. Too surprised to do anything but stare at the monk that was staring at him, just as surprised.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and sat back, letting the last of the drops trail down his face. He wiped them off his face slowly, wracking his brain for an excuse, any excuse to give to Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, still enclosed in her protective bubble; she heard something pierce the silence.  
  
"Please come back Kagome."  
  
Whose voice was that?  
  
"Please come back."  
  
She almost had it.  
  
"We need you."  
  
Who was it?!  
  
"I . . . I need you."  
  
Inu . . . Dog? . . .  
  
"Please come back to us."  
  
Inu . . . Inu-what?!  
  
She felt her face, she could have sworn that there was something there, there was something still there. She pulled her hand away and stared at the liquid that covered her fingertips.  
  
'Tears. But who would cry for me?'  
  
" . . . to me."  
  
'Inuyasha,' she repeated the name in her mind over and over. Images came, 'Inuyasha.'  
  
She broke the bubble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu . . . yasha . . . "  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the raspy whisper. He looked down at the girl in his lap. His eyes widened when she raised a hand and cupped his face, lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb, "Inuyasha . . . I'll always . . . always come back for you. That's a promise."  
  
A gentle smile crossed her lips and she let her hand fall. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, much more natural sleep.  
  
Inuyasha didn't, couldn't, move. He stared at the now sleeping girl for a long while before the same gentle smile flickered across his face briefly. He sighed and picked Kagome up. She didn't stir. He settled her against his chest and leaned back against the wall, his arms wrapped around her. All thoughts of Miroku or anything else forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry. I just thought that this chapter was too sweet to leave out. 


	17. Miko

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Author's Note: In previous chapters, I realize that I had said that Kagome's eyes were violet. It has been brought to my attention that I was mistaken and from now on, Kagome's eyes are normally brown as they should be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke in layers. She became aware of the warmth that surrounded her first, whimpering and burrowing deeper when the bright sunlight assaulted her vision. It took a few moments for her mind to connect the warmth with its owner. But when it finally hit her, she sat up immediately. Turning her vision so she could stare straight at Inuyasha's sleeping face. She could feel a blush making its way over her face as she whirled quickly. Her eyes widened even more when Inuyasha mumbled her name in his sleep, arms coming around her to tuck her even further in his embrace. 

She sighed, closing her eyes once again, leaning back against him and slipped back into the tranquil peace of sleep.

Or maybe not . . . 

__

'Kagome . . . !!!'

Kagome jumped at the voice. She found herself suddenly in the flux zone. She sat cross-legged, folding her arms across her chest, bristling at the annoyed tone that the voice had taken, "What?"

'Did you absolutely have to get her all pissed off like that?'

"Who _are_ you talking about?"

'Midoriko. She is angry that you do not listen to her when she tries to help and even more angry that you keep loosing.'

"Oh. Midoriko is the one in my sword right?"

'Yes. I'm glad that you paid attention to that at least. There's much that you must learn before you can fully master the true power of the sword. You swing that beautiful weapon around like a club. Learn how to use it correctly.'

"How?"

'Midoriko will teach you after you defeat her.'

"NANI?!?!" Kagome stood immediately, her hand going to her side to grope for the nonexistent sword.

'She is irritated and convinced that you are too weak to be her master. It will be a battle. Miko against miko. No weapons.'

"But . . . But . . . I don't know how to use my powers!"

'It will come to you.' 

The voice disappeared. Kagome's face was terrified as she watched the air in front of her twist and pull, much like the time when her sword had first been gifted to her. But this time, it was a woman who came. She landed, crouched on the ground. She turned to Kagome, straightening. 

"You do not look like mush of an opponent. You believe that you are worthy of my power? Then show me what you are made of little girl," Midoriko scoffed at her, lifting her nose arrogantly in the air. 

Kagome twitched, her expression outraged as Midoriko's words berated her over and over in her mind. She could not win against Kikyo without Midoriko at her side. She drew in a deep breath, "Then come on, Midoriko."

***

Inuyasha opened his eyes, waking with a strangely relaxed feeling running through him. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he glanced down at the girl in his lap, seeming to be sleeping peacefully. He stood carefully, Kagome still in his arms while he laid her back down onto the mat that she had slept on previously. He shook her gently, "Oi Kagome! Wake up!"

His brows lowered in confusion when she did not so much as stir. He tried a different approach, reaching out with his mind to hers, 'Kagome?'

He began to panic when his voice merely echoed back to him. Her mind wasn't there at all. He shoved his mind at the barrier that he could clearly sense blocking him from wherever Kagome was but it was too strong. He opened his eyes panting as he began to shout through her mind, 'Kagome!?!'

'Oh do shut up Inuyasha,' Inuyasha sighed in relief when the familiar voice sounded in his mind.

"Where have you taken Kagome?" He asked, frustration leaking into his voice.

'No where special. She's in the flux zone right now but don't worry about her. She's fine. Midoriko is testing her at the moment.'

"What the fuck do you mean by 'testing'?"

'They are having a miko to miko battle. Kagome must prove to Midoriko that she is strong enough to control her power. Do not fret Inuyasha. No harm will come to Kagome.'

The voice left.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha swore.

***

Kagome glared at the other miko, where she was standing calmly. 

"I do not have the time to waste on weaklings," Midoriko said, raising an eyebrow at her. She lifted her hand slowly, pointing the palm straight at Kagome, "You are not worth my time." 

A thick rope of bright blue energy burst from her palm, wrapping Kagome tightly in its coils. Kagome snarled, focusing her mind within herself to nudge at the little balls of power that were stored within her. She held them both within her mind. She willed the power to appear, one in each hand as she held them out in front of her. She closed her eyes, praying that what she was about to attempt was allowed. She lifted her hands above her head, shouting, "Please work!" She took the two powers and joined them, cringing at the sparks that flew where they met and pushing them together, watching the power mingle and creating a swirling pall of pure energy. 

She gave one final shout slamming the final creation into her chest. Kagome writhed within the coils when they wrapped her tighter, encasing her in a cocoon of blue energy. She felt the power as it streamed through her body, netting through every vein and muscle. Pain coursed through her. She forced herself to adapt to this new level of power. It smoothed out and she clenched her fists. Kagome was crouched on the ground as the energy exploded from her. Her eyes were an eerie shade, her normal brown eyes were swirled with silver lashes, writhing within her irises. The familiar mark crossed her forehead, blazing.

She turned her eyes onto Midoriko and she, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, felt fear deep within her soul from those chilling eyes. Midoriko sent out another blast, wanting to end this now, before the power that she could sense in Kagome's aura could be released. Kagome merely raised a hand when she saw the bolt coming at her, brushing her hand and slapping it away with the back of it.

"My turn," she whispered. She lifted her right arm, pointing two fingers, her index and middle at Midoriko. The pad of her thumb rested on top of the two tightly pressed together fingers. The two extra fingers pressed firmly to her palm. 

She brought her hand up, over her head, arching around in a loop before bringing the now glowing tips of the fingers to point once again at Midoriko who stood unmoving. The air that her fingers had traced shimmered with silver light, matching the shade that her fingers pulsed with. 

She smirked lightly, "I will not loose Midoriko. I have not yet fulfilled my purpose." Her eyes filled with something predatory. Intense promise gleamed in the silver depths, enough to make Midoriko take an instinctive step backwards. 

Kagome glowed, the power pulsed around her, filling the area. A ring of light halo-ed her outstretched fingers. It shot forwards, encircling Midoriko before she had a chance to move. Midoriko gasped when the ring tightened around her ribs, making it difficult to breathe.

"Do you yield, Midoriko?" Kagome asked, standing nose to nose with her.

"Hai . . ." Midoriko managed to gasp out, coughing when she was released, "You have my respect and power, Child of Light. You have passed my test." Midoriko's wavered, fading slowly as the Sword of Light took her appearance. Kagome strode forwards, taking the hilt once again. She strapped it securely to her waist, feeling herself return to the physical world. 

***

Kagome squirmed, her eyes opening slowly and she sat up.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned seeing the hanyou staring at her. She blinked when he did not reply, just standing to move over to her and crouching when he was next to her. His fingers cupped her chin, lifting her face and turning it this way and that. 

"Oi bouzu! What do you think of this?" he called to the monk who had just made his appearance in the doorway.

Miroku came over, his eyes widening when his gaze fell into her eyes. Eyes that were once solid brown were now laced with silver streaks. Moving silver streaks. 

"Have you done something Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, his voice calm as always.

"I don't know what you mean . . ." she replied, confusion obvious on her face.

"Your eyes have silver in them," he told her, his and Inuyasha's confusion growing when she just laughed softly.

"I suppose you could say it was a gift," she said, laughing even more when she saw that they were bewildered, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

__

'Liar' 

Kagome glanced at him when she heard his voice clearly in her mind, 'What do you mean by that?'

'You did something when you were fighting with that Midoriko person,' Inuyasha sat back, his arms crossed. He scowled at her warning her that he would tolerate nothing but the truth from her.

She sighed, 'It's really nothing Inuyasha. Really it's not. I needed help when I was fighting and I sort of . . . did something that I don't think I was supposed to do.'

'Damn right you weren't,' both jolted at the sudden arrival of Hikari's voice, 'You don't even know what you did, do you? Or the consequences of it!'

'Eh?' Kagome's voice rose in alarm, 'What consequences?'

'I knew it,' Hikari sighed, 'You joined your powers permanently with the powers of Light. There's nothing that I, or anyone else can do to reverse it.'

'What does that mean?'

'It _means_, little miko, that you will not be able to die,' Hikari noted the confusion in the air and continued in a more regretful tone, 'Even if you loose in the final Event, where your body will be torn to pieces, your soul will continue to live and you will be stuck in limbo forever. But if you win, you will not be able to die. You will be forced to watch the ones that you care for die and you will remember them forever. You can try to kill yourself or even cut yourself. You will not be able to. Your body will repair itself even after that. You have made yourself _immortal_.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: The next chapter will not be posted until I get at least 20 reviews for all these chapters. *sigh* all this writing and no one reviews.


	18. Taken

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome sat frozen in disbelief as the implications of what Hikari had just said clicked in their minds. 

__

'Immortal.'

The word rang over and over in Kagome's mind. Her mind whirled but she managed to grasp a question to throw back at Hikari, '_Nani?!_'

Hikari snorted and Kagome could almost see the irritation and slight regret that filled the voice in her head. 'Just as I said before. You have made yourself immortal. There's no way to reverse it and the only way that your body can be destroyed is if you loose the final Event. And even then, your soul will retain your immortality and you will be forced to watch when the Dark controls all. For eternity.'

Kagome's eyes widened. 'B-But how?' she stammered out.

'You took the part of you that was the power of the Child of Light and your miko power and combined them, joining both the power and making them inseparable. Then you absorbed it into yourself and latched onto it as a lifeline, knitting it through every fiber of your existence. You how will forever have both the abilities of a miko and the Child of Light, including the healing that is from your miko powers. But the effect is increased and echoed through your entire being,' Hikari sighed, 'I apologize. I was unaware that your skills were strong enough to draw the power from yourself and combine it with another. I should have known and I would have warned you of the consequences.'

Inuyasha had not moved, listening to their conversation but not contributing anything to it. Hikari could sense the confusion and panic that was overwhelming Kagome, her mind was in a whirl and the first stages of denial were appearing in flashes.

Hikari shifted and Kagome felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, She grasped at the hand, only to find nothing but a shadowed outline of an arm. 

'Look in the mirror Kagome,' Hikari whispered to her.

Kagome moved, sliding to where her pack rested, not more than three feet away. She groped around slowly, pulling out the small compact and opening it slowly, almost as if she was afraid of what she would see. She lifted the small mirror to her face, staring into it but not really seeing what was there. She blinked, bringing a finger up to the corner of her eye, watching the swirling silver curl in with the brown. 

She also saw that the scar on her neck was fading slowly, shrinking until no mark remained. She opened her shirt, watching the healed lines that hadn't disappeared, vanish. She lifted a shaking hand, turning the mirror so that she could see her face. The mark left by Kikyo's blade on her cheek had not left, instead pulsing faintly and turning a dark shade with every throb. It stopped once the mark was black. 

Kagome raised a hand to her face, tracing the line slowly as if not believing that it was actually there. 

'Ah . . . that was from the blade of Dark was it not? It will remain so long as the Dark remains,' Hikari answered the question quickly, before her dazed mind could ask it.

Kagome stiffened when she felt herself being moved, being to distracted to have noticed any movement around her. 

'Relax Kagome,' Inuyasha's familiar voice soothed in her mind, comforting her enough to loosen her muscles and settle comfortably next to him, his arm replacing Hikari's shadowed one. He pulled Kagome up to him, enough so that she had her head against his shoulder. 

Kagome inhaled deeply, clearing her eyes and mind enough so that her thoughts could catch up with her current state of mind. A dark blush flooded her cheeks when she glanced up at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were closed and he seemed not to have noticed how closely she was tucked up to his side. She ducked her head, burying her nose into the fabric on his chest and closing her eyes.

'So now I'm immortal,' she thought, urging her mind to hurry up with its shock about the new information. 

'Yes. The only thing that can wound or destroy you now is the power of Dark,' Hikari put in.

'Are you all right Kagome?' Inuyasha asked slowly, sensing everything that Hikari had said click into place.

'I'm fine Inuyasha,' she assured him. She hissed at part of her mind to shut up, the parts that were telling her how bad this was and how she would see everyone die, not to mention the part that kept telling her that this was a good thing and that she could stay with Inuyasha forever now. 'But if he chooses Kikyo, my entire soul will be hers and my mind will be around forever. Can I bear that?' she asked herself, only to shake her head and remind her, 'I can and I will, I have no other choice.'

Kagome frowned when a familiar presence reached her, her eyes opening slowly. She sighed in regret at having to leave the comfortable position that she was in but sat up, "There's a Shikon shard coming.' An image appeared in her mind and she added on impulse, "It's a weak youkai and the shard is in its tail."

Miroku and Sango stood quickly. 

"We'll get it Kagome-sama," Miroku said.

"Let's go houshi-sama," Sango shouted behind her, already out the door with Kirara. 

A shout of 'Kirara!' was heard from outside, along with a roar that signaled that the youkai had appeared. Kagome relaxed herself, leaning further into Inuyasha's embrace. His arm tightened around her, an eye opened to watch her. 

They heard a loud crash along with a few furious growls from Kirara but then all was silent. Kagome opened her eyes slowly when no footsteps were heard coming towards them. 

  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, turning to face him.

"What is it?" he asked back, noting the confusion and worry that shone in the depths of her eyes.

"Something has happened," she told him, her gaze turning to the ground, "Something bad."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to inquire on what was the 'something bad' that had happened but right then, as if on cue, Kirara stumbled in the room. She was battered and slashed all over and her fur was soaked in blood. She carried a small roll in her mouth. She dropped it in Kagome's lap, collapsing when the item was delivered. 

Kagome scooped up the little cat up quickly, her magic making small work of all the injuries. When she was satisfied that all of Kirara's injuries had been taken care of, she picked up the item in her lap. It was a tiny scroll, she saw as she unrolled it, well aware of Inuyasha watching her carefully over her shoulder. Rin, Shippo and Jaken were all asleep in the opposite corner of the room, their previous efforts having exhausted them. 

It was obvious who the scroll was from the instant she glanced at it, a kanji shadow flashing in front of her eyes for the briefest seconds, one that she knew all to well. Yami. Dark.

The writing was written in a precise and even hand, arrogance and a cruel laughter seemed to challenge her from the words.

'When she sun sets on the night of the new moon,' it read, 'the final sacrifice will be made. Prepare yourself, Child of Light.'

Kagome frowned, her eyes narrowing and filling with anger as the full meaning of the piece hit her. Her hand tightened around the paper, showing the obvious restraint that it took to hold in the force of her emotions. She knew Inuyasha understood as well, hearing the swears that he was dying to shout but in respect for the sleeping figures, only muttered them. 

She stood, taking a piece of paper and a pen from her pack and scribbling a quick note. She glanced around quickly before settling to put in Shippo's hand, a small smile crossing her face when the kit clenched his small hand around it. 

Kagome walked outside, knowing that Inuyasha had followed her. Her voice was filled with deadly rage, even though it was no louder than a whisper, "You should not come, Inuyasha." She said, her tone soft, not even glancing over her shoulder to watch him. 

"I'm coming Kagome. You're not going to stop me," Inuyasha replied, his teeth clenched together and his eyes showed his own anger.

"Your secret is sure to be revealed if you follow me, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, feeling the familiar rush as her power flowed through her, "And Kikyo will be there. If you come, you will be forced to fight her and if you don't, you will die. If you defend her, you know what I will forced to do." Her voice broke on the last word, images of the possible scenarios appearing, none that were to her liking. 

Inuyasha's hands clenched, "Kagome . . ." he began.

"I can not decide for you Inuyasha," she cut him off suddenly, "I will not tell you what to do or use the rosary. But I don't want to see you hurt, Inuyasha, that's why I warn you now. Gomen ne." Kagome frowned at the tears that flowed down her face, brushing them away angrily, this was no time for them. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he had heard the Kagome from before all this had happened in that soft voice, the Kagome that cried for him, even now. He answered her in a voice as soft as her own, "I told you before, Kagome, I'm coming." 

Kagome sighed, she had known that she wouldn't be able to convince him but that didn't mean that she couldn't try. The night of the new moon was in two days. They had to rescue Sango and Miroku before then. Before they were sacrificed to the Dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: *sigh* People still aren't reviewing, I know you can, everyone reviewed before I reposted. I don't know if anyone likes this fic if I don't get any reviews. So in retaliation, 20 reviews for the next chapter. *sigh* and I worked so hard on all the rewrites too . . . 


	19. Prisoner

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had the entire thing written and ready to post but then Tan-chan lost the disk that I had it on so I had to rewrite it. But here it is finally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango groaned as she woke, her hand coming up to rub at the ache she could feel in her neck. She looked around slowly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "What the hell happened?" she murmured, more to herself than anyone else as her memory drifted back to her.

Kagome had been right. It had been a weak youkai in all appearances and readings that they got from it. This lizard youkai. The shard was clearly visible. Gleaming in it's tail. But there was something wrong about this youkai. Where the normal red eyes would have been, was nothing. Completely black orbs filled its eye sockets, seeming endless in the dark waves. 

Their eyes had been drawn to it's. Unable to tear her eyes away and feeling all her muscles tense. Only Kirara seemed unaffected, carrying her master towards the youkai, unaware of what was occurring. The instant Kirara was in range, the youkai's tail snapped out, slamming into Kirara's side, gouging a long gash in her side and sending her to the ground with a loud crash. Sango hadn't been able to move, falling to the ground, her eyes wide and unfocused but clearly staring straight into the youkai's. 

Miroku had staggered to her side, something was draining his energy and he barely had the strength to stand.

"San . . . go," he whispered, his hand clasping onto hers before the spell in the eyes of the youkai took him as well, leaving both sprawled on the ground, with eyes blank and staring at nothing. 

***

Sango shook her head, trying to force her sudden headache away. She stood shakily, feeling shivers run down her spine from the massive waves of evil power seeping through to her from the walls of the room. It was a room made of solid black stone. There seemed to be no entrance or exit to this place. There were dark shadows that seemed to reach for her, seeking to devour her in their grasp. She backed away from all the walls slowly, falling backwards and onto a soft something that let out a sharp breath of air when she landed. 

Miroku sat up slowly, blinking rapidly and staring at her sitting in his lap.

"Sango?" he asked, shifting slowly.

"Are you all-HENTAI!!" she shrieked when she felt the familiar hand rubbing over her backside. A resounding slap rang off the walls and Sango scrambled as far away from the lecherous monk as she could. 

"You misunderstand," Miroku said stubbornly, "I was merely trying to assure myself that you were not a figment of my imagination."

Sango glared at him shortly before turning to examine the walls surrounding them, as hesitant as she was to even go near them. She pressed against the walls as she walked, searching for some way to leave. A thin shadow wrapped around her hand. Sango screamed as what could only be described as pure terror flooded her. The shadow wrapped farther around her arm, pulling her slowly into the wall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's head snapped up and she stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha watched her curiously, but when she did not volunteer any information, he asked, "What is it Kagome?"

She seemed to snap out of whatever she had been focused on, shaking her head slowly, "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." She tried to sound reassuring but from the expression on her face, he could tell that it had not been 'nothing.' 

They had been walking for almost an hour in search of their missing companions. Kagome had led them, not making a single sound and offering no form of communication or any hint of where they were headed.

Inuyasha had followed, confused and worried at the continued silence from the miko in front. Her face was emotionless, the blank expression set firmly in stone. It would have disgusted Kagome to know how much she looked like Kikyo with that face. Or at least, how Kikyo had looked before this mess. Inuyasha pushed that thought from his head forcefully, reminding himself sternly, 'Kagome. Not Kikyo. Kagome.' 

The two were not alike in the slightest and he knew that. 

Kagome's face was still in that concentrated expression. The instant she had stopped and looked skyward, her blank mask had faded. Anger, great amounts of it, shadowed the confusion in her eyes, but there was also fear and desperation in those eyes that told him so much. 

Inuyasha reacted to those emotions, pulling Kagome back against his chest. Shock very clearly filled her features, her body stiffening in an instinctive reaction. She could feel his heart thumping on her back and she slowly relaxed, leaning back into him. Her eyes softening and filling slowly with liquid. 

He had hardly known what he had been doing when he had grabbed her but when she finally gave in, he tightened his hold. 

Kagome closed her eyes, finally letting the tears that had been building up for so long, run down her face. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. "Everything will be fine, Kagome. Don't worry," he whispered. He could smell her tears but instead of sending him into panic like they normally did, his heart warmed. This was only Kagome. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed her. 

The Kagome that cried for him, laughed with him, smiled for him, argued with him, the Kagome he _knew_. He missed her. She hadn't been there for a long time. But now that she was there, even for a little while, he would be there with her, comforting her as best as he could, even if it was only her emotions that were allowing her to return.

Kagome pushed out of his embrace suddenly, her face sad and eyes filling with regret, "Gomen ne Inuyasha . . . Until you make your choice, I can't . . ." She smiled sadly at him.

"Can't what?" he asked, confusion coloring his face. His heart lurched in his chest at the expression on her face.

__

'I can't love you' she thought sadly, quickly dashing away the tears that had filled her eyes again. But to him she merely shook her head, "Never mind, Inuyasha," she turned away from him, allowing one last tear to fall before she steeled herself once more, "We must go. Time is running out."

Inuyasha's heart sank when he heard that note back in her voice. The Kagome he knew was gone. He followed after her, her words still ringing in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was there in a flash, his arms around her waist as he struggled to pull her away from whatever was there. Sango shivered at the chill that enveloped her. They fell backwards once the shadow reluctantly released its prey. 

"Itai . . ." Sango winced at the fall. 

She got up quickly, helping Miroku stand. For once, the monk seemed to be behaving himself. His face was tense, his eyes quickly doing the same examination that she had done earlier. His hand reached into his robes, searching for a moment before removing the paper charm. Holding it between his first two fingers, he murmured a prayer, waiting for it to glow around the edges before flinging it at the closest wall with the cry of, "Houriki!"

The charm sealed itself to the wall, driving back the dark shadows. But then it began to flutter, acting as if a wind was trying to peel it off. Miroku frowned, stepping forwards with a hand outstretched to reinforce the magic. But before he reached it, twin ropes lashed out at him from the wall, seeming to be almost part of the shadow and dark stone. 

Miroku fought against the ropes that had wound around his arms, seeking to drag him forwards into the darkness. But he was only human and these ropes were made for much stronger . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome frowned, her nose twitching as she picked up another irrelevant scent. That was the only bad thing about all this new power and youkai sense, she thought with a sigh, was that she picked up everything but what she wanted to.

She could feel her power churning within her, begging to be released from the tight control she had over it. Begging to be used. She clenched her teeth against it, it was not yet time. But she could tell, the time was soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku struggled, jerking away and summoning the strongest powers he knew but it was not enough. The ropes wrapped higher up his arms, almost encasing them in the tight coils, whirling around his neck. He gasped, wincing when he was slammed against the wall, the ropes holding him in place and wrapping around his legs and torso. 

Sango had been having her own problems, more cables shooting at her when she had rushed to help Miroku, but neither her Hiraikotsu or knife helped her any against the stone ropes. She found herself almost surrounded, circling slowly with her blade in hand. She was unprepared every one of the cords shot forwards at once, immediately wrapping her and shoving her against the wall next to Miroku, tied up in the same fashion. 

She almost screamed when the first of the shadows crawled over her, the icy feeling and the fear almost overwhelming her. Surprise seized her when a warm hand grasped her own. She turned her head slowly to face Miroku.

He smiled at her warmly, squeezing her hand. "Do not release my hand," was all he said. Sango didn't ask, instead squeezing his hand back and focusing on the warmth of his hand instead of the shadows that engulfed her. 

Her eyes shut tightly, her teeth clenching hard when the first shadow crept to her face. But she didn't make a sound as it crawled all over her face. And her hand only squeezed harder . . . when it crawled into her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Next chapter will be up soon. 


	20. Trouble

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome froze, her steps suddenly stopping and a look of cold fury overtaking the blank mask on her face. There was a voice in her mind. One that she wasn't familiar with but somehow knew all the same. 

__

'You have lost Child of Light,' Kagome could hear the smirk in the taunting voice, '_I have won.'_

'You have not won!' Kagome thought furiously, 'You have not! I will not _allow_ it.'

__

'But isn't it already obvious to you,' it continued, _'Your two companions will be the first blood to create my physical form and it is obvious that the hanyou will choose Kikyo, isn't it?'_

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously, the aura around her flaring in response to her anger and her nails biting into her palms.

__

'See? You already realize this. And you still think that you can beat me?' the voice laughed.

"Shut up," Kagome growled softly, blood leaking through her fingers. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm. He could not hear what she was hearing, nor could he find whom she was talking to, with or without the gift of Light that he possessed. But he could smell her blood and feel her rage. 

__

'You are a fool indeed.'

"I said shut up!" she shouted angrily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her. The glazed look in her eyes faded slightly and she shook her head. "Get out of my head," she whispered, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands lifting to press against her ears.

The voice stopped, fading laughter echoing through her mind and Kagome crumpled. Inuyasha caught her as she fell, worry shone in his golden eyes. 

Her eyes were blazing when she opened them, fury pouring through her. She felt her banked powers erupt inside her and she didn't even try to force it down, instead welcoming the rush of strength. She licked the blood off her hand absently, watching the shallow wounds heal at the increased rate that the powers of Light allowed. 

Inuyasha watched her in concern as she stood, "What happened?"

She did not answer, ignoring the question completely. "We need to move faster," she said instead, "We have to run." 

And with that she took off, Inuyasha following close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku felt Sango's hand go limp, her entire body spasmed and twisted. Her pupils faded and her eyes went completely dark. 

"Sango!" Miroku shouted in alarm, renewing his attempts to free himself. The ropes did not move an inch and it was all that he could do to grip her hand and watch when her entire body went limp. Her body slumped, held up only by the stone that held them there. Her eyes were dark and vacant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha could hear Kagome muttering to herself as they ran, casting worried glances at her from time to time. The color in her eyes pulsed in time with the fiery aura that surrounded her. The silver vied for dominance and he could tell that she was struggling against the urge to just engulf herself in her power and take apart anything that got in her way. But it was the look in her eyes that scared him the most. 

Never mind that the silver whips were multiplying and they almost engulfed the natural brown shade of her eyes. Ever since they had met, Kagome's eyes always had some trace of hope, even if they were in the most dire of situations and her eyes brimmed with tears, there was always hope in the them, no matter how little. But now, her expressive eyes shone only with rage and anger, there was no fear, no hesitation, only the look of someone ready to kill. 

"I'll never forgive them. Never," she was saying, "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. They don't deserve to live. I'll never forgive them . . ."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at her, leaping up suddenly to land in front of her, stopping her rather effectively. 

"Inuyasha," she replied, her voice hard, "Move." She turned her steely eyes up to him and his eyes widened at the obvious threat in them.

"No," he told her, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders to keep her from running off, "Talk to me, Kagome."

Kagome blinked in confusion, whatever she had been expecting, that wasn't it. Her eyes softened but she remained silent. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "Tell me what it is. What is it that's making you so upset!?!? I can't protect you if I don't know what it is!" He was shouting as he finished and an angry glare replaced the hurt in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened and their intense look faded. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha," she whispered, her hand lifting to brush lightly across his cheek, "I didn't mean to worry you." A sad smile crossed her lips. "But we have to hurry. We don't have time for this…" she trailed off.

"We aren't going anywhere bitch," Inuyasha tightened his grip on her shoulders, "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

A faint smile twitched at the corners of her mouth at the fierce determination in his eyes and she allowed it to come. A soft smile appeared and her eyes went liquid with the force of her emotions. "Dark was in my head," she began softly, her eyes on his face, "They're going to sacrifice Sango-chan and Miroku-sama on the new moon to give Dark a physical form. That's why we must find them before then. If we don't, it's all over. And even if we do, you still have to make the Choice." Her voice broke and she tore her gaze away from his face, staring to the side. "Choosing Kikyo is the only way to redeem her soul but then . . . I'll be . . . suspended in time forever, trapped between life and death, unable to die, unable to live . . . only being able to watch and see what the Dark will bring . . . Gomen ne, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to sound so melodramatic. Everything will be fine . . ."

Inuyasha released her suddenly, grabbing her around the waist to lock her in a fierce hug. Trying to offer her all the comfort he could. 'This is too much for her,' he thought angrily, 'Damn you Hikari. How could you do this to her!?' 

"We have to find them," Kagome mumbled, not wanting to move from the comforting embrace, "Inuyasha, we have to hurry."

Inuyasha reluctantly removed his arms, watching her with an unreadable expression. Kagome gave him one last smile before running off in a blur, with Inuyasha trailing after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


The instant that Sango had grown limp, the stone ropes that had kept them both bound retreated. Miroku turned in time to catch her before she hit the ground. He backed away from the stone walls and laid her down carefully on the ground. Miroku was becoming alarmed at the dark energy that was radiating from her form. 

He slowly drew one of his charms from his robes and whispered a few prayers, before slapping it across her forehead. Sango screamed the instant the paper touched her skin, her body arching sharply. The paper began to curl on the edges, despite the constant prayers that Miroku was whispering to send more of his houriki to it. The white of the paper began to darken, turning black while the spell written on it began to change, the ink writhing on the paper. 

The charm, fully changed now, lifted from Sango's body, causing the scream to stop immediately, her body falling lifelessly to the ground. Miroku watched in horror as the charm turned, slapping itself to his skin before he even had to chance to register what it read. His eyes widened as he felt the taint seep into his mind and he collapsed next to Sango, his eyes as dark as hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A harsh, familiar laughter stopped both Kagome and Inuyasha immediately, both turning their gazes up to the top of the trees, where a familiar figure was standing. 

"Naraku . . ." they whispered in unison. Inuyasha's eyes flashing dangerously as he reached for the Tetsusaiga by his side but before he could draw it, Kagome shouted, "We have no time to bother with you Naraku. If you leave now, I may let you keep your life for the moment."

Naraku laughed again, a cold, dark sound, "Don't you feel it yet, little girl? It should be working right about . . . now."

Kagome frowned at him, her mouth opening to ask what he thought he was talking about, when she felt it. Her aura pulsed and her eyes widened when a searing pain swept through her entire form. It was intense enough that it sent her to her knees, drawing a quick and ragged breath. Her hands braced herself up on the ground, her breathing coming in hard pants. A violent cough racked her body, blood trailing sluggishly from the corner of her mouth. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was at her side the moment he felt the shift in her aura but Kagome didn't seem to be noticing anything at the moment. He could almost feel the pain and anger that turned her eyes to a sharp silver, her hair coping that same shade. Her ears pointed and stripes streaked her face. Claws and fangs marked the final stages of her change. 

"What the _fuck_ have you done?" Kagome's voice was deadly soft as she pushed herself to her feet, struggling against the weakness that throbbed through her.

Naraku seemed oblivious to the pulse of power that vibrated from her form. "You probably don't remember," he began, a cold smirk visible from beneath the baboon pelt, "but you drank my blood on your own free will."

"I don't recall drinking anything that would have come from you," Kagome hissed, her eyes were narrowed and she wavered where she stood. Inuyasha came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist to hold her steady. Kagome glanced up at him briefly, surprised but thanking him. 

"It was right after I took you from your home," Naraku lifted his hand, showing a small goblet, it was empty but a reddish stain inside showed that some kind of thick liquid had been inside it, "You drank it willingly in my room of dark stone." (If you don't remember, go back to chapter 2)

He didn't give her a chance to reply, "You took the glass from my hand and drank it all in an attempt to get rid of the headache that my youki was giving you. Since then, your every action, every thought has been with my command."

Kagome coughed, turning her head to spit out the blood that had gathered in her mouth. "No," she shouted.

"Oh yes Kagome. Your memory loss was all of my doing. In fact," Naraku was sneering at the two of them, "you still don't have all of your memories now, do you? I have them. I could easily return them, of course."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, wanting more than anything to lunge at the baboon cloaked figure but Kagome's grip on his arms stopped him from moving.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I would be careful of what you say," his robe fell away and Naraku stood, "after all, Kagome is under my command after all…"

Inuyasha gave a wordless shout, tearing away from Kagome when he felt her claws tear into the skin on his arms. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, tried to turn to look at him but Naraku had other ideas. She found herself reaching for the sword at her waist, only to hiss in pain and draw back when the sword pulsed. 

"Naraku…" Kagome's face was livid, "what have you done?!"

Naraku laughed, "My blood controls your body for now. I thought it fitting to let you watch what you were doing."

'Midoriko,' Kagome thought desperately, finding herself turning towards Inuyasha once again, 'Hikari . . . I need your strength!'

She felt Midoriko's presence as it filled her, the sword vanishing from her waist. 'Then use it well,' Kagome heard Midoriko speak and let her strength diffuse through their joined souls. Against the blood flowing through her veins, it did little but it gave her back minimal control over her own limbs. 

She felt herself lifting a clawed hand and the muscles in her legs bunching in preparation to run straight for Inuyasha. His face was confused, the unsure expression of someone who didn't know what to do. Blood dripped from his arm and she mentally winced, smelling and seeing his blood on her own claws. 

But she knew what she could do to stop it. 

'Kuso!' he thought, his mind in a jumble, 'What to do?! What to do!?' He glanced up at Naraku's smug figure, trying to see if he would be able to attack him with Kagome in the way. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but now that she was as fast as, if not faster, than he was, and with all his abilities, he was beginning to see the signs of a problem.

He was debating on the probability of actually being able to knock her unconscious in this state when she leapt for him, claws extended. He jumped back, purely out of reflex when her claws came within two inches of his face, nearly taking an eye out. But to his surprise, when she completed the swipe, instead of attacking him again, she slammed her claws deep into her shoulder.

Kagome watched the emotions cross Inuyasha's face, everything from surprise to horror but the instant he stepped towards her she shouted, "Stop!"

He froze.

"Don't come near me, Inuyasha," she said, her voice strained, "I don't know what I'll do to you."

She felt her muscles moving again, not to her own orders. Instead of pulling her claws out of her own flesh like Naraku wanted her to, she dragged her claws down her arm, slicing into her flesh, leaving four bloody gashes to the bone when she finally took them out. 

Having rendered one of her arms completely useless, Kagome felt herself once again about to lunge at Inuyasha. She smirked softly to herself, 'So he hasn't learned yet.'

This time, her claws just barely missed taking off one of Inuyasha's ears, managing to turn her attack a split second before it connected. Her claws finishing to move by digging deep into her left shoulder, just missing her neck.

"Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha was staring at her self inflicted wounds in horror, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I know what I'm doing Inuyasha," she called to him, "I'll heal, don't worry."

But despite her confidence, Kagome wasn't entirely sure that her plan would work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Gomen ne minna!! I didn't mean to take so long with updating! But the next chapter will be up soon. That's a guarantee. 


	21. To Purify

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Author's Note: Er. . . . I just wanted to explain why I haven't been giving Sango and Miroku much screen time. It's not that I don't like them, believe me, I love them dearly, but I just want to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome for the time being. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Stupid female,' Naraku snarled to himself, 'What the hell does she think she's doing?'

Kagome hissed in pain when her claws were brutally ripped from her skin, blood dripping from her wounds to stain the earth beneath her red. 

"What are you doing?" Naraku shouted at her, his amusement for the situation fading as each moment passed.

Kagome froze when she felt a shudder run through her. She lifted her clawed hand on her own for a split second before her control was wrenched from her once again. 'That's it!' her mind spun as she processed what had just happened. A smirk crossed her lips and held. "No, not yet," she all but whispered.

Naraku was cursing to himself, what did she think she was doing? Was she planning on killing herself before she could kill the hanyou? "If you think you can get yourself out of this, you're mistaken," Naraku's smirk faltered when she looked up at him, the corner of her mouth kicked up in a lopsided grin as she watched him with one eyebrow cocked. 

"What are you doing?" he screamed yet again, willing her to lunge at the hanyou once more and end this but Kagome merely stood there, her gaze mocking. Then she was beside him, rising from the crouch she had landed in, seeming to be having no trouble keeping her balance despite the fact that she was standing on the thinnest part of the branch.

She folded her arms over her chest in a very 'Inuyasha' like pose. She didn't seem to notice the blood that still dripped from her arm and shoulder. In a flash, she stood in front of him, her hand at his throat and slamming him to the tree trunk behind him. Kagome smirked arrogantly at him and her voice was deadly soft when she spoke, "I warned you Naraku. I gave you a chance to live. But your chance has expired."

She turned her attention down to the hanyou standing beneath them, confusion written all over his face. She leaned slightly over, enough for Inuyasha to see her. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, a note of cheeriness in her voice, "Come up here! The real one came this time. It's not a puppet!"

Inuyasha blinked at her, the muscles in his legs tightening and he landed neatly on a branch far away enough so that she couldn't swipe at him if she tried. 

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, don't worry. He has no control over me now." She smirked at Naraku once more. "He was bothering me. What should we do with him?"

Inuyasha didn't look convinced, but edged to the next branch slowly. Kagome's eye twitched in irritation. "You don't have to be that suspicious," she mumbled, more to herself than to him, "Must I rip out his throat before you believe me? I just thought you wanted to be the one to kill him."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he caught the soft spoken words and he edged closer. 

"Ah well," Kagome sighed, her free hand lifting until her claws were in line with his eyes. "You have your nasty habit of rejuvenating yourself Naraku," she told him, "So I can't do what I was I've been wanting. But you can consider yourself lucky. 

"You see, I _was going to rip your arms and legs from you very slowly with a dull, rusted blade. Then I was going to shred your eyes one by one with my claws before I cut your lips from your face. Then the top of your ears would have gone and then the bottom, then I would have had the best time burning you in hot oil creating as much pain for you as I could for everything you have done. For killing all of Sango-chan's family and using her little brother against her. For cursing Miroku-sama's family. For what you've done to Kikyo. For every time you've made Inuyasha suffer."_

Her eyes were blazing in anger and shimmering with the threat of tears when she recalled everything that her friends had suffered but her grip did not loosen in the slightest. Kagome didn't appear to notice the miasma that shot out at her when her hand tightened, creating small punctures in his neck.   

"But since I can't do that, I'll just have to kill you instead," Kagome lifted her free hand in preparation to swipe, "Die, Naraku!" Her hand blurred, sweeping down to his neck with as much force as she could summon. 

_'NO! Don't!'_

Her hand stopped just a hair breath from his flesh. She didn't even bother to speak within her mind but her anger and frustration was obvious, "_NANI?!_ Why can't I?!?" Kagome struggled to bring her hand down the final space but whatever had been done to stop her would not move.   

_'No, not yet Kagome.__ It isn't time.' Hikari explained, trying to sound as rational as possible. _

A violent snarl tore from her throat. "You'd better have a damned good reason for this, Hikari," she growled out. Her eyes had closed but her right eye was twitching with suppressed anger.

_'He has a purpose to fill. You can kill him after that.'_

It was clear that she was not happy but still Kagome mumbled, "Fine then."

She opened her eyes to stare straight at Naraku. She was beginning to become very irritated with the hanyou. He hadn't struggled once and the beginning of a smirk was becoming present on his face. She moved her hand, lifting it slowly before slapping him sharply across the face, the four shallow wounds and red tinge on his cheek being the only evidence of what she had done. 

Kagome jerked Naraku forwards until he was eye level with her, "Consider yourself blessed, you bastard. But just to make things clear, just because I'm letting you live now, doesn't mean I won't kill you. Be assured . . . I'll crush you Naraku." 

"I look forward to it human," Naraku was smirking again, no sign of fear or anxiety showed, only pure arrogance.

Kagome closed her eyes, her hand clenching around his throat and her eye twitching again. 'Can I throw him at least?" she thought quietly.

There was a slight pause before Hikari answered, _'Hmmm . . . As long as you don't kill him, I don't see the harm . . . Oh go ahead.'    _

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, a full blown grin spread across her face. "Well," she began, as calmly as if she was commenting about the weather, "Then I'll look forward to it as well."

Kagome released him, and turned. Naraku smirked, his hand reaching out to grab her by the neck. She spun around, grabbing the wrist that he had extended. "Until then, Naraku," she whispered, lifting him up slowly. Kagome leaned back slightly, the muscles in her arm tensing when she drew back. She jerked forwards suddenly, releasing Naraku as the same moment to launch him straight up into the air. 

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and winked once before jumping straight up. She brought her hand up when she saw Naraku on his return trip down and punched him hard in the stomach. He flew backwards in a blur and Kagome watched until she could see him no longer.

She landed in a crouch next to Inuyasha. "Gomen ne Inuyasha," she began, watching the confusion and suspicion cross his face, "I couldn't kill him. Hikari said not to. But I'll definitely do it next time." A fierce determination blazed in her eyes and Inuyasha just blinked at her.

"Kagome?" he asked, finally finding his voice, "What happened to you?" He reached out slowly, his fingers gently brushing across the wounds on her arm. He drew away sharply when she winced.

"Is that what you were worried about Inuyasha?" her voice soft, "It's fine now. I fixed it." The hand of her uninjured arm lifted to brush across his cheek. When she brought it down, she turned her hand so that it came into contact with the first of her wounds. Kagome slid her thumb and first finger into the wound, probing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she could probe further, "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled, "I've got to get them out before I heal completely." 

"What do you have to get out?" Inuyasha voice was almost frantic now, her fingers were moving deeper into her own arm, tearing off the first part of the healing that her body had begun, "Damn it Kagome! Answer-"

His words were cut off abruptly when her fingers pulled out. With a single Shikon shard pinched between them. 

"It's all right, Inuyasha," she told him, dropping the shard back into the glass vial, "I'll explain later."

Her fingers fished into several of her wounds, extracting a bloody shard from each of them. When she finished, her arm fell lax to her side and she took a single step forwards into Inuyasha. Her body went limp and she passed out.

Inuyasha sighed, his arms coming up to wrap around her and lift her up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sat, straddling a thick tree branch, leaning against the trunk. He had taken them quite some distance from where they had met up with Naraku, far enough so that the scent of miasma did not linger. Kagome was pulled up against him, his arms wrapped around her form protectively. 

His own wounds had healed on their own already and he watched when the last of hers closed up as well. His mind was whirling, unanswered questions tumbling over each other and making his head pound. From the other times she had collapsed, she would wake soon.

Inuyasha knew that she would stand immediately and insist that they leave to rescue Sango and Miroku. He didn't blame her for that, after all, the night of the new moon was in two nights and they still had no lead as to where Dark had hidden their companions.

But, as it was, Inuyasha was determined to get his answers first. If he didn't get them now, he had a feeling that he never would. Kagome stirred in his arms, her eyes opening slowly and she sat up. Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready to question immediately, but Kagome pressed her fingers gently to his lips, stopping him before he could start. 

"I don't remember anything that happened when I was tricked by Naraku," she began, "Those must be the memories that the bastard is still keeping from me." Her eyes slid closed and she paused, trying to sort through her mind and explain this to him as clearly and quickly as possible. 

"I . . . gomen ne Inuyasha," she whispered, guilt flooding her at the memory of her claws dug into his skin. She lifted her hand slowly, wincing at the scent of his blood. 

"It wasn't you Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was firm, "Don't apologize for it."

Kagome glanced up at him and in that brief moment when their eyes locked, he saw the emotions swirling in the almost completely brown depths. It was obvious that she was struggling against the urge to jump up and keep running but she had said she would tell him. 

"I . . . my body wouldn't do what I was telling it to. Naraku took complete control. I thought . . . thought that I could do something about it and I was trying to force his blood from my body at first. But then . . . I_ felt his blood was woven into mine and I couldn't get rid of all my blood fast enough.  But then when he spoke, I moved my hand on my own will, only for a little bit but it was enough." She swallowed._

"I felt my miko powers fighting against his blood inside me and trying to purify it. I took a chance the next time he spoke. To help purify his blood, I put a shard into my cuts. They would absorb Naraku's dark energy and then my miko abilities purified the shard again. So, Naraku's blood no longer inside me," Kagome finished, her eyes had closed and she was curled up against his comforting warmth, feeling a wave of exhaustion go through her. 

Inuyasha was silent for a moment but when he spoke, his voice was softer than anytime that she had heard it before, "Sleep, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kagome could feel herself being engulfed in the rising darkness of her mind but she managed to mumble out, "I know Inuyasha . . . I know . . ." before she fell into a blissfully dreamless slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango opened her eyes, or at least, she thought she did. She was floating in some sort of emptiness, it was dark all around her and her feet touched nothing when she moved, despite the fact that she was able to move around quite easily. She frowned, trying to figure out how had gotten here, and where 'here' was for that matter. 

When her mind came up with no answers, she sighed, reaching behind her for the Hiraikotsu so she could clean it if there was nothing else to do but when she found nothing, she whirled instantly, searching for her weapon. That is, weapons, as it was that the blade at her side was missing too.

They were no where in site and the scenery seemed to take a curious blur to the edges. Sango rubbed her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of the annoyance but when the blur spread even further she stopped, watching the smudged view thicken until it almost appeared to be some kind of fog.

And as it had come, it left, slowly edging away until only the corners were blurred but within seconds, that left too, leaving all as it was before, with the exception of one small change. 

Sango had seen what she thought was a bundle of cloth in the middle of the fog when it began to clear, it wasn't until cleared that she saw the mistake that she had made.

She ran forwards desperately, a strangled cry tearing from her throat, trying to reach the man before her but the close she appeared to get, the farther away he seemed to be. 

A voice whispered beside her ear, its tone mocking, "What are you going to do, Huntress?"

Sango ignored it, trying to focus on the unmoving form that drifted away from her.

"At this rate, he'll die."

She shook her head, trying to force away the whispers and taunts that had risen in volume. Another figure appeared beside her, one that she recognized instantly. 

"What are you going to do sister?" Kohaku's face grinned at her, "Can you keep up?"

Kohaku increased his pace and she tried to follow but was unable to. He ran until he was next to the still figure. "Which will you choose sister?" Kohaku glanced back at her once before sprinting in another direction.

Sango cried out in pain, her legs crumpling beneath her. She stood on shaky legs, staring after the two, each drifting a different direction, but which would she follow?

She took a slow step forwards, the voices returning in full force, "What will you do, Huntress? Which will you send to death?"

She fell to the ground once more, two new voices had been added to the mix. She saw Kohaku in her mind, Kirara on his shoulder, grinning happily, calling her, "Anewe!"

She took a step towards him before the other new voice slammed into her head, "Will you forget me so quickly then?" She saw the once unmoving form stand, his back to her but the purple and black robes gave away who the figure represented. The rings on his staff clinking against each other as he stood.

She stared after the retreating forms, her mind in a whirl. But then she felt something tighten around her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jap Translations:

Nani-what

Gomen ne-I'm sorry

Anewe- older sister(informal)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: *Whew* Well, this chapter is finally finished. Hope you like it. Reviews are once again encouraged.


	22. Illusion

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Author's Note: At last an update! *rubs back of neck* Gomen ne minna. Stupid writer's block stuck to me for a while there but here's the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes snapped open with a start and shot straight up into a sitting position. Her eyes darted around, taking in the surroundings in confusion. Arms tightened around her waist and she froze. 

Inuyasha had woken from his light sleep the moment she had moved. He pulled her back into his chest and brought one hand up to cup her chin and force her to meet his eyes. He frowned when he noticed the wild look she wore. Her heart rate had accelerated drastically and he could hear it clearly from where she had her fist pressed against her chest. 

"Calm down Kagome," he murmured softly, watching her eyes carefully for the moment her jumbled thoughts smoothed out. 

She shook her head, clearing it of the screams that had broken through the black landscape of her unconscious mind. "I'm all right, Inuyasha," she assured him, her voice a bit scratchy from her sleep, "How long was I out?"

"The rest of yesterday and this morning."

Kagome stared at him, shock very clearly showing in her features before she shifted herself in his lap and pushed herself from the branch. She landed very neatly on the branch beneath it. 

"Inuyasha!" she called up to him, "We've got to hurry. I know where they are now." And with that said, she took off. Not on the ground running as she usually would have done, but jumping from tree to tree with a speed that blurred. 

Inuyasha stood, watching her go briefly with a saddened look before he too took off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango looked down at her hand in surprise, feeling the warm pressure even though nothing was there to give it. Although who the hand belonged to was no surprise to her. The feel of a thick rope of beads pressed against her palm were more than enough proof of that. 

'Then . . .' she thought slowly, 'This isn't real? Is it an illusion?'

'Huntress,' a voice called in her mind, 'You must choose which path to take.'

"I choose to go back," her voice was clear and firm. Sango squeezed her hand around his for a fresh burst of determination, "I choose to return."

A thick silence engulfed her before the quiet voice returned, though this time, holding a sharp edge, 'Very well then.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku found himself sitting in a clearing as he opened his eyes. There was no wind or movement in this area and an eerie stillness filled the atmosphere. A familiar figure came up from behind him but to his surprise, it just brushed past him, saying nothing or even glancing his way.

"Sango," he called out, reaching out to grab her before she got to far away. Just as his fingers brushed her shoulder she began running, Miroku found, to his dismay and shock, that no matter how hard he tried or how much he moved, he stayed in the exact same spot, watching Sango run from him.

"Sango," he tried again but, just as the last time, she did not react to his shouts. As he watched, yet another familiar figure appeared beside him.

"She will come to me," the boy spoke, "You know she will. She'll stay with me when your quest is over and you'll just have been another random man in her life." And then he too ran off, leaving Miroku behind him as he ran to catch up with the fast disappearing woman.

"Wait! Kohaku!" Miroku shouted desperately, trying to ignore the sudden clenching in his chest.

He sank to his knees when they both vanished from his view. 'Is it true?' his mind betrayed him with the questions it hurled at him, 'Will she leave? Just like Inuyasha leaves whenever Kikyo-sama is around, Sango also goes when she hears of Kohaku. Will she forget me so soon?"

He shook his head viciously, 'No. Don't think like that right now. I have to figure out where this place is and how I got here.'

The beads around his hand rippled and he looked down at his gloved hand in surprise, wondering at the sudden pressure pressing the rosary into his palm. 'That's right,' his mind went back to what had happened before he had lost track of his mind. 'Sango,' he knew, 'It's Sango.' If he looked close enough, he could almost make out the brief outline of a hand squeezing his. 'How do I get out of here?' 

"That's easy enough."

Miroku jumped at the sudden voice. It was light and had something that hinted at amusement. "Who's there?" he shouted, his muscles tightening as the clearing faded into a complete black. His staff was gone, he noted bitterly, and with no light at all, he was blind as well. 

His eyes narrowed at the sound of laughter around him. It wasn't hysterical but enough that it began to irritate him after a few moments. Miroku closed his eyes but the continuous tic in his right eye clearly gave away his annoyance. "Would you mind," he began slowly, with all the calm that he could muster, "making it so that I could see you?"

The laughter died down to a more comfortable volume. "You wouldn't know who I am, houshi," the voice was low and still carried the occasional chuckle to it, "But nonetheless, to return to your physical form, just walk towards your right."

Miroku opened his eyes slowly, peering into the darkness where he could barely make out a figure. "Arigato gozaimasu," Miroku bowed to the figure, turned to his right, and began walking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were sprinting through the trees at a blinding speed. It had been roughly two hours since they had started out but Kagome seemed to know exactly where she was going and hadn't stopped once. 

'This would be fun,' Inuyasha thought miserably, 'If the wench would just smile.' But Kagome just looked determined, there was none of the usual fun and laughter in her changed eyes, but the murderous intent was obvious. And it scared the shit out of him. 

He was surprised, to say the least, when Kagome jumped to the ground and slid to a stop. He followed suit, skidding and stopping just inches away from where she stood. 

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly after a few moments of silence. But Kagome didn't so much as twitch at the sound of her name. Inuyasha followed her dead gaze to a small hole in the dirt before them. 

"There's something about this place," she murmured, almost as if she was talking to herself, "Something that I should remember . . ." 

All at once, brief flashes of things she had done exploded in her mind, things she had no recollection of doing. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hand raising to press against them and a short sound of pain escaped from her clenched teeth.

Inuyasha caught bits and pieces of the images scrambling through her mind and shook her, "Ignore it Kagome," he ordered her, capturing her eyes with his own when they opened, "Look at me. Focus on me."

She pushed the images to the back of her mind, "I'm all right now, Inuyasha," she told him after a tense moment, "And there's where we must go." His eyes followed hers once again to the hole. 

Her hand slipped into his and she smiled up at him when he glanced down at her in surprise, "Let's go, Inuyasha." 

He nodded, walking with her towards the hole that seemed to grow bigger with every step that they took towards it. But there was no hesitation from either of them when they stepped into it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jap. Translations:

Houshi – Buddhist priest

Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you very much

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: A short chapter, I know. And I'm sorry for taking so long with it. But now that I have a clear direction to head in and I can almost see the end so hopefully, the chapters will be out faster, reviews would give a helpful push as well. I'll be at camp for a week starting on Saturday so don't expect anything before I come back. ^_^ See you all then! Ja.


	23. Capture

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Author's Note: I've been kinda busy lately. High school's a new experience for me and I'm still adjusting to it but I'll write whenever I have time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dark. And completely silent. Kagome looked around her warily, the swirling silver in her eyes flashing but even with her enhanced senses, she could hear and see nothing. She could tell that Inuyasha was in the same state of mind, every muscle in his body was tensed and his free hand was wrapped around the hilt of Tetsusaiga at his waist, almost as if he was expecting something to jump out at them. 

__

'Inuyasha?' her mind ventured quietly, it almost seemed wrong to make a single sound in the pressured quiet. 

He didn't respond for a few moments, weighing the menace that he felt humming from the walls. _'I don't like this place,'_ the thought sounded loudly in her mind and she almost winced at the harsh tone that it carried. 

She could almost see his eyes darting around, trying to pick up the slightest movement to indicate that they were not alone. His ears would be flicking in every direction but having just about as much luck at his eyes were.

'Fuck Kagome, it feels wrong.'

'I know,' she responded, barely aware that her hand clenched his in a death grip, _'It feels like it shouldn't exist.'_

Kagome took a hesitant step forwards, her sandal touching the ground slowly and she winced at the scraping sound that echoed loudly around them.

Thick cords lashed around her legs and she shouted out wordlessly as the material wrapped around her body. 

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, feeling his hand slip from hers. She struggled to find it once more but the restrains kept her arms from moving from where they were suspended in the air.

She felt herself rising, whatever it was that kept her tied lengthened and slammed her against the wall. Kagome bit her tongue sharply to keep from screaming at the sudden chill that permeated her skin. 

Light filled what she now saw as a cavern. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness quickly and she saw Inuyasha pinned below her, but against the opposite wall in the same fashion as she was. His arms were stretched above his head and lashed at the wrists, his clawed fingers pointing away from each other. His entire torso was covered with the oozing black restraints. His legs were spread and tied to the wall as well. But unlike her, he had a thick rope of the stuff over his mouth.

And to her absolute horror, she saw in one of the side walls, Tetsusaiga and her own sword.

She looked down at Inuyasha again, he was apparently unconscious, his eyes closed and a thin line of blood trailing down his face. 

A cry of relief threatened to break free when she saw Miroku and Sango pinned next to him, their hands clasped together and her struggling increased but despite her increased strength and power, she could not budge the thick ropes.

Harsh laughter froze her movements. 

"You look ridiculous, Kagome."

"Kikyo," she hissed angrily, "Release me at once."

"And have you miss the show?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow skeptically, "When I planned so long for it? I think not. After all, I've never been given the opportunity to watch my dear Inuyasha turn human."

Kagome froze, "What are you going to do?"

Kikyo just smiled at her, looking perfectly innocent.

"Damn you. Answer me Kikyo!"

"There's really no need to be so vulgar. I'm just going to have a little fun with our hanyou friend. That's all," her eyes flicked to Inuyasha's still form, "I know you're wondering how I know about his human night."

Kagome remained silent.

"It's easy enough to answer," Kikyo said slowly, "I know everything you do. Every memory, every feeling and emotion of yours are now part of me. It comes with sharing a soul. I know you love him. Don't you _Kagome_."

Kagome glared at her, "Then does it work the other way? Do I have your memories as well?"

"Of course not," she said lightly, "This is the soul of your lifetime. All the memories that died with me have been cleansed from this soul. Only the part of this soul from my lifetime contains my memories in it."

She was actually smiling as she said this. And it only served to make Kagome bristle even more. 

The light in the cavern dimmed slightly and a shiver went through her. Kikyo's smile grew, "Sunset begins now is it? Well then , we'll get on with the show." 

"We have about half an hour before complete sundown," she continued, "half an hour before the sacrifice of your companions."

Kagome's mind reached out slowly towards them, '_Sango-chan? Miroku-sama? Inuyasha??'_

What she was not expecting was for her mind to slam back into her, causing her head to bang against the wall behind her and her breath to be rushed from her lungs. 

"Oh and did I forget to mention," if it was possible, Kikyo's smile widened, "all of your 'Light' abilities are blocked in this place. In fact, I'd be surprised if you could touch your sword right now."

Kagome snarled, "Let me _loose_ Kikyo! Or I swear I'll make you regret it."

"I don't think so little girl," Kikyo lifted a hand and snapped her fingers in the air. A lumbering youkai came from the shadows, carrying a large sack on its back. Kikyo snapped her fingers once more and the youkai lifted the bag and spilled its contents on the stone floor. 

"Recognize these?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "What have you done, Kikyo . . . ?" her voice was whisper soft.

"Nothing much." Kikyo shrugged, "I just brought something that would guarantee your cooperation."

"Damn you Kikyo," Kagome's voice hissed, still just as soft as before but her eyes never left the two small figures that lay sprawled on the ground. 

There, still and unmoving, were Shippo and Rin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: And the plot thickens . . . 


End file.
